Love Ya Anyways
by 8DRainbowManVan8D
Summary: Grimmjow was getting sick of the same old thing with women until he met a feiry red head named Ichigo who was being jumped.He ran to save her and ended up falling in love.She was so beauti-WAIT! THATS NOT A WOMAN!A DRAG-QUEEN!NOW WHAT? GrimmIchi
1. Chapter 1

JUST HAD TO. All I'm gonna say 'bout this. ~o~ It struck me whilst I was in the shower and, welp, I couldn't fight the urge. Plus I absolutely FREAKIN' ADORE Grimmjow. XD I'd even kiss his feet but that's disgusting. MOVING ON!

WARNINGS! –blushes- sex, language, sexist statements (all fer the character, it's not how I really feel), serious molestation, OOOOOONE pissed off Ichigo. Oh and there's misspellings in here but it's done on purpose to make it feel more like Grimmjow. ~o~

DISCLAIMOR! Bleach. Ion't own it. I aint got squat.

.:.~O3O~.:.

Chapter 1 – Women…

"Guh-gih-gri… Nnnnh! Ah! Grim-Grimmjow!" the woman underneath Grimmjow moaned as he kept pounding into her, getting closer and closer to climax: he could feel it. Whatever, just keep thrusting, fuck how the woman was fairing. Hell, he didn't even know who she was, he just wanted a good fuck after a hard day. He could feel her tightening and her body shaking. " AAH! GRIMMJOW!"

She fell slumped into the bed while her orgasm raged through her system, but he kept on penetrating her, having not yet gotten off. After a few more fast and brutal thrusts he felt the pulsing in his dick and he came with a grunt. He didn't fall on top of her though, he kept himself supported above her, his arms shaking but not giving out, letting the pleasure course through his body.

Once he was certain he could move again without wobbling or falling over, he pulled out of her and stood up. She lay there, spent, in the wrinkled sheets covered in sweat, fading into sleep. He just snorted and sneered and turned into the bathroom. He removed the condom he had been using and glowered at it. Fuckin' nasty things, fuckin' hated 'em like hell, but they sure as hell got what he wanted done. He looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced and walked back out into the room, picked up his pants and walked out of the room onto the balcony.

He stood there listening to the sounds of the city all around him as he looked out at the stars. He happened to glance over to his right and saw the girl who was currently staying in the hotel room next to him. Like hell he woulda fucked that bitch in his own house. Grimmjow snorted again and a wicked grin split his face. His hand reached into his back pocket and he pulled out his box of cigarettes, pulled one out along with his lighter, lit it, and took a long drag. He frowned.

He was not satisfied. That woman did nothing for him, fuck, if anything, she made it even worse: before he simply was in need of a good fuck: now he was DYING for one. He continued to stand there until he jumped and pulled his hand away with a loud curse as ash fell onto his hand and burn him from his cigarette. He had forgotten about it and the cigarette burned until the ash from it became too heavy and fell from its' place.

His frown deepened and he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked over the side of the railing, onto the pavement below, and walked back inside. He looked at the woman and sneered. Fuckin' waste of his time. He threw on his button-up shirt without even bothering to do them and walked out of the room and down the corridor and stairs to the main lobby and left.

"Shit… I left my car at the club. Fuck!" Grimmjow glared into the black horizon and then sighed. "Might as well get to walkin'. Ain't gonna get nowhere just by standing here."

With that said, he began the trek back to the club he had picked up the broad, got buzzed enough to take her to a hotel and fuck 'er, and left his car. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. 'Gooood times….' he thought with sarcasm. He sighed again. Why did he even still go out to those freakin' clubs anyway? He snorted out a laugh and thought, 'oh yeah, that's right. Love the alcohol.'

As he turned the corner he pulled out another cigarette and lit it. He needed a damn cigarette right now anyway! He was so pissed at himself, 'fuckin' car. Goddammit, how fuckin' stupid am I fer not parkin' at least closer to the damn hotel!' Grimmjow raged in his mind. 'Oh right. He hadn't planned that.'

He rubbed at his temples, already feeling the throbbing set in. 'Okay,' he decided. ' I'm sick of fucking any bitch I cross. I needa get me a girl that can hold her own and can god DAMN SATISFY ME!' He groaned loudly. How he hated the antics of bitches. Always nagging and bitching for shit they don't even need but WANT. They just 'had to have'.

"Tch.." His brows furrowed, repulsed at his current thoughts. They were weak and depended on the men to protect them and do shit for them. Sure, some of that was okay, but god damn. Do something for yourselves, damn wenches. They talked about stupid things and gossiped about who was fucking who and who was in what scandal. They cared too much about that and how they looked: Don't get him wrong, he LOVED nicely built women and big tits, but the obsession of it was deterring. He didn't care what they wore so long as they could keep up with him and gave him a good fuck every once in a while. He wanted an independent woman who could think on her own, take care of herself, didn't take shit from others, talked her mind, and had a nice body. He smiled grimly at his standards. 'Good luck with finding that chick… One in a million….'

He grunted and tapped his cigarette, making the compiling ash fall to the ground as he watched it. He hadn't even noticed he had stopped walking. Shaking his head he started walking again, the club still quite a few blocks away. As he turned onto another block, he heard some scuffling noises and some muffled voices coming from a nearby alleyway. He drew closer, silently, interested to know what was going on. Once he reached the edge of the alley, he very slowly poked his head around the corner and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Come on honey. Why don't cha come with me and my friend here? We'll treat cha good." A man that was obviously a hoodlum and drunk was pestering a young woman, a group of five others standing with him, laughing. They were circled around the woman and pushing her back and forth amongst them so that she would fall into their arms. She was scowling and looked like she was barely keeping herself in check as the morons kept harassing her.

"I already said no thank you, jackass. Now leave me the hell alone, ALL OF YOU!" she stomped her foot on the man's foot who was currently holding her. He yelled out in pain, threw her away from him, and grabbed onto his foot. Grimmjow took in her appearance as he watched the spectacle. She had shoulder blade length orange hair that was tousled and slightly pulled up to make it look wavy and sexy. Her face was done up with red eye shadow and glittery shiny lip gloss. She had on a black skin tight leather corset with no sleeves that had red lace on the hems and up through the front and back to tighten the garment. She had a smaller chest size and the corset was high enough not to show cleavage, though, the bottom of the corset was pretty high up: Grimmjow had a perfect view of half of her toned and tan stomach and belly button piercing that was glittering in the street lights.

She wore a tight black skirt that was obviously too short and the bottom of her ass was visible, much to Grimmjow's delight, and that she was wearing a thong. Her legs had thigh high fishnet stockings on that had straps on the tops of them that attached to the skirt underneath to hold them up. On her feet were some serious kick ass stilettos: the heels of the shoes were at least 6 inches and were black with a bow on the top part of the strap that went over her toes. When Grimmjow noticed her heels, he grimaced. Poor fellow, that had to have hurt like hell.

The woman, seeing the opening, started running for it when she was grabbed from behind and slammed against the alley wall with her stomach pressed against it. She let out a startled cry and tried to twist her head around to glare up at the man who had thrown her against it but he was pressed too hard into her back for such free movement.

"Fuckin' bitch! Yer gonna pay fer that!" he yelled and then a sickening smile slowly grew across his face. "And I think I know just how yer gonna do it too." His hands then lowered to her legs and began rubbing her thighs, making circles that traveled in between her legs and onto her inner thigh. She cried out in alarm and tried to close her legs but he noticed it and before she could fully respond, he shoved his right knee in between them, thus rendering her movements useless.

His hands then began inching higher, her cries turning into those more of pleasure than fright, but it was still there. One of his hands moved away from her legs and up to her stomach and he began feeling up her stomach slowly to her chest. By now, she was all but moaning though she was scowling and you could see her anger clearly through her rigid body. When his hands were right below her breasts, he bent over and bit her ear lobe, making her cry out as he grabbed on to her left breast and squeezed harshly. His hand on her thigh rose under her skirt and up to rub at her crotch when he froze up and pulled his head away with a frown.

"What the fu-…" He never got to finish his sentence as he was elbowed in the face by the woman and she kicked backwards, right in between his legs, and right into his crotch. He coughed and squeaked as his face scrunched up in pain, doubled over, and fell to the ground clutching his nuts with both hands. The others yelled and ran at her which she just smiled at with a wicked grin and a scowl still present on her face.

Before Grimmjow could fully understand what was going on, she had lifted her leg and kicked one of the men in the face, effectively rendering him unconscious as he fell to the pavement. The others didn't wait and just came at her all at once. Grimmjow watched as she elbowed, kicked, and punched her way through them until they were all laying on the ground either rolling around groaning in pain or unconscious. She began dusting herself off and straightening out her outfit. He smirked, 'Damn. What a beast.' He thought but his smirk quickly faded when he saw one of the fallen men stand up with a disgruntled look on his face and a gun in his hand; her back facing him.

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he moved faster than he ever thought possible as he yelled, "LOOK OUT!"

The girl whipped her head around with big startled eyes to look at him when she saw him grab the scruff of the hoodlum's neck and twist his arm with the gun around behind his back, the hoodlum grunting and squirming in pain at the awkward position. Grimmjow hit the young man on the back of his skull and kept hold of his gun as he fell to the ground knocked out cold. Grimmjow expertly took the gun apart and threw the pieces into the dumpster near the entrance of the alley. Grimmjow looked back up at the woman before him only to see her looking at him with suspicion and curiosity.

"When the hell did you get here?" she said coldly as she glared at him. He noticed that her voice was deeper than most women. He scratched the back of his neck as he took her appearance in again: this time from the front and a lot closer. She was gorgeous. She had a nice pointed chin and hazel eyes that held such a fiery passion. He shook his head when he noticed he had gotten lost in her eyes and had been staring too long; he noticed her scrutinizing him too. Well, not to brag or nothing, he knew he was damn sexy. Fuck, he knew damn well that he was like sex personified in human form, and he could tell she was enjoying the view from the look in her eyes. 'Heh, good thing I didn't bother with buttoning up my shirt.' He thought as a nasty grin split across his face.

He was tanned, though not so much as she was, and was very well built and toned with his muscles hard and rippling with every slight movement he made. He had a huge scar across his chest, but hey, women found that sexy about him. He had on a light blue, short sleeved button-up shirt with the buttons un-done and opened widely, showing off his muscular arms and great chest. His pants were a more loose form fitting type and were torn up, purposefully, up and down the legs. They were a light grey color and were faded up and down the front and back but not the sides.

He had on white shoes that had very thin soles and were shaped to his feet. Grimmjow's teal hair was in a disarray pieces sticking up this way and that, tousled obviously from recent sex. His bright blue eyes were staring straight at her, and her breath hitched a little when she saw the look in his eyes: lust, anger, and most importantly, a wild look of pure untamed power. She felt her cheeks heat up a little, and Grimmjow noticed.

"Well, I had been walking by when I heard some noises so I came to check out what the hell was going on and I saw you and," a pause as Grimmjow looked down at the hoodlums and sneered, "_those_ going at it."

She tilted her head at this and stared even more intensely at him. He continued, "Though I gotta say, yer quite the beast, you totally kicked their asses." A grin split across his face again as his eyebrows furrowed and he stared her in the eyes: unashamedly showing his lust for her. Her face reddened more as she shifted weight from foot to foot. That's when Grimmjow noticed just how tall this chick was. His eyes grew big as he stared. With those god damn six inch heels on, she was his height: And he's fuckin' _6'4"._

"Thanks I guess…" She scratched the back of her head, still scowling, putting more weight on her right leg then the other. "Hey listen, as cool as it is that you just saved my ass, I'm in a hurry and I'm already gonna be late. So if you don't mind, this is where I'll be leaving. Good night."

And with that, she turned away from Grimmjow and began to walk away. He felt desperate, which pissed him off to no end and before he could even think of stopping himself, he reached out towards her and ran to catch up.

"Hey! W-wait up!" Did he just freaking stutter? Goddammit! Grimmjow scowled. He didn't like that. When he saw her stop walking and turn around with a huff, annoyance clearly written across her face, he stopped walking towards her and rubbed at his neck. "What's yer name?"

She just stared at him with blank eyes and the ever-present scowl. "Ichigo," she said after about a minute of silence and turned around again and was walking away. This time, Grimmjow decided to walk with her instead of stop her.

"Ichigo, huh?" He liked how the name sounded coming from his mouth and judging from the shiver he saw pass through the woman walking next to him he guessed she did too. He smirked in triumph. "My name is Grimmjow. Where ya headed?"

"….Los Noches." She answered very annoyed. He smiled. Aaah, so that's why she was dressed this way. She was heading to the club back where his car was. She was out to party.

"Cool. Actually I'm heading there myself, left my car there while I…. went off on my little adventure." He smirked again. "Howzabout I walk with ya to the club? Ya know, to make sure ya don't get shot in the back by any stray bullets, ne?" He stopped abruptly and his grin faded when he saw the woman turn her head violently towards him and pure disgust and hatred leaked from her eyes.

"Listen," her voice came out tersely and strained, as if holding back her fury, "I don't know who the hell you are so just knock it off. I ain't some easy whore you can swoon and take back to yer place to fuck senseless. And I ain't no damsel in distress either. I can freakin' hold my own and the only reason that guy almost got me was because I didn't hear him get up. Don't think that just because of that incident that I'm some helpless bitch."

Her hands were on her hips that were cocked to the side as she ranted and raved about how independent she really was. Normally, Grimmjow found being bitched out rather repulsive, but the scowling face and insults were only turning him on more. He thought he was gonna burst and jump the poor woman soon if she didn't shut the hell up. Luckily enough for him, she did. Her breathing was labored and audible as she tried to calm herself down. His cock-eyed grin returned. Her scowl deepened. "What's with the shit eatin' grin?"

Grimmjow chuckled at the comment and shook his head slightly. "Oh nothing, it's just, normally women who bitch me out piss me off but I simply find you all the more interesting. And to answer the ranting before, I never said you couldn't kick some serious ass. I said I'd be here to watch yer back _if there were_ any stray bullets that you needed protection from."

She snorted at his comment. Grimmjow inwardly smirked. 'This woman is so much different from other women. And god damn is she hot!' He felt his eyes lower to her breasts, then her exposed navel, and then onto her gorgeous long legs as he thought this. 'What I wouldn't give to get a piece of that _fine_ ass.' He watched it shake from side to side with each step she took. GOD he was so fuckin' horny! He frowned at the feeling and a little whine escaped his lips; he didn't even notice he had even made a noise, but she did. And she thought that it was adorable and wanted to hear it again.

This man named Grimmjow was openly staring at her ass and she knew it but didn't care. In fact, she loved it, I mean c'mon! The man that was lusting after her was like a freakin' sex god. If she could, she'd be staring at his ass too. GOD it looked so firm just like the rest of him. She could tell from glancing at how his pants fit around his crouch to that he was _VERY_ well endowed as well. She really wouldn't mind getting it on with this stranger. Her mouth began to water at the thought of him pushing into her as she tightened around him and cried out in pain and ecstasy. She blushed ferociously at her turn of thoughts and shook her head to wipe them away. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and saw that he was looking right into her eyes and her breath hitched. His eyes were so beautiful, and the emotions that played through them caught her attention and made her want to stare into the bright blue pools forever. She blushed again.

Needless to say, Grimmjow could feel blood rushing down and his crotch twitching each time she blushed. GODDAMMIT! He needed to stop noticing such things about her or he really would lose his control and jump her. When he saw her eyes look into his, he watched her emotions play around in her eyes and saw lust and desire. He was ecstatic to say the least. He also took note that when her eyes were clouded with lust, they became darker: Almost a red violet hue to them. Damn, she was so pretty. He felt blood rush to his face as well and shook his head and looked up and forward trying to stop the blush that was starting to form across his face. He blinked twice, his eyes wide. He saw the line of people and the bouncer there letting the same number of people in as that number of people left.

"Wur here," he uttered a little in shock. Time had seemed to have gone so fast. How long had they been standing there? She looked up and saw the building. He looked at the door, then at her. Grimmjow looked at the bouncer and showed him his ID and the bouncer's eyes widened and then nodded. He looked back at Ichigo and reached for the door and opened it, bowing. "Ladies first."

She scowled at him then stared down at her feet. She didn't trust him yet but she didn't want to lose his company just yet. Having made up her mind, she just knew she was going to regret this later on.

"Uhm.. Er… Do-Do you want to join me?" She fumbled around on her words as she blushed down at the ground, not making eye contact with Grimmjow. He was shocked and stared at her wide eyed for a few seconds before shaking his head vigorously to clear it and grinned.

"Sure, why not? I ain't got nothin' better ta do anyway." And with that she looked up at him and smiled, _WITHOUT_ her scowl and walked in with him following. The bass had been audible outside the club but once inside, everything hummed and thumped along with it. The building was darkly lit with strobe lights moving and flashing around at the dance floor. There were people everywhere: dancing, sitting at tables, at the bar drinking and many of them were making out throughout the room.

The smell of sweat and alcohol permeated the air; in certain areas, more strongly depending on how close you were to the dance floor or the bar. Ichigo glanced around the club and stood even more on her tippy-toes as she looked for… well whoever she was looking for. Grimmjow didn't have the slightest clue. He watched as he saw her eyes widen and a smile quickly grow on her face as she waved her arm frantically at someone on the other side of the club. He lifted his head and his heart dropped. There was a red headed man sitting at a table, huge smile across his face, waving as frantically as she was. Ichigo's smile grew bigger as she briskly walked over to the table, with Grimmjow in close pursuit behind her. Once at the table she put her hands on her hips and cocked them to the side.

"Where the hell is everyone else, eh?" She had lifted her left eyebrow while saying this, a crooked grin adorning her face. The red head snorted as he lift a glass a quarter full of translucent hazel colored alcohol and drank the rest of it in one gulp.

"They couldn't come," he said in obvious annoyance. "Freakin' said they were '_too busy_' to come out 'n party tanight with us." When he said too busy, he raised his hands and his middle and ring fingers moved up and down in quotation marks: his tone mocking and drawn out childishly.

The red headed man's eyes widened as he looked over at Grimmjow and then back at Ichigo. "Who the hell is this guy? Where'd jya pick this dude up?" Grimmjow growled quietly and glowered at the man at being talked to and referred in such a condescending way.

"Ah, right. Renji, this is Grimmjow. Grimmjow, Renji." She motioned back and forth with her hands to the corresponding person as she said their names. "Grimmjow found me being jumped by a group of fuckin' hoodlums and saved me when a guy I thought was out cold pulled a gun on me."

The man now known as Renji, eyes widened when he heard this. He looked at Grimmjow; newfound respect and gratitude shown in them. Grimmjow inwardly smirked 'That's what I thought,' he thought. He took in Renji's apparel and appearance. He had long spiky hair pulled back into a pony tail with a bandana tied around his forehead, sunglasses over his eyes. He could see black tattoos traveling down from underneath Renji's bandana and in other areas too. He was wearing a skin tight plum colored long sleeve shirt, the sleeves covering half his hands as well. He was wearing skin tight black jeans as well the bottoms of them loosening slightly to come partially over top of his black and purple high tops. There was a purple studded belt and two long chains that criss-crossed from leg to leg. His entire outfit showed off his great build and muscles. Renji tilted his head, also taking Grimmjow's appearance in.

"So. Uhm, you go clubbing a lot Grimmjow?" Renji awkwardly tried to start some small talk, if only to end the weird silence that had befallen the small group besides the blaring music and voices of those all around them.

"I guess you could say so….. You?" Grimmjow answered somewhat awkwardly.

"I guess you could say so too. Er, or at least me and Ichi-Ichi here do." Renji responded. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the nickname and felt his spirits dampen and his heart lower more. Nickname? An affectionate one at that too. Was Renji Ichigo's boyfriend? Well fuck that would suck. Grimmjow let out another whine but this one went unheard underneath all the noise of the club. He really didn't want to give up on Ichigo, for god's sake! He had just met her!

"Oh. So yer her boyfriend then?" He just had to ask. Not knowing was killing him. Ichigo and Renji shared a look then looked back at Grimmjow. Renji shook his head no and began laughing: VERY loudly. Grimmjow scowled at that. How dare he laugh at him? Like hell he would've known that they weren't dating. He just freakin' met them! Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and nodded once, stepping closer to him.

"Ya wanna go dance with me?" Grimmjow's and Renji's eyes widened at her question and Grimmjow wordlessly nodded. He allowed Ichigo to drag him to the dance floor, squeezing through the undulating bodies, and into the middle. She looked him in the eyes and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck smiling as he placed his hands on her hips and she slowly started swaying side to side.

After the awkward feeling was gone, she turned around with her back facing Grimmjow and he pressed up against her. Her head turned to the side and slowly moved her left arm backwards to play with his hair as they began swaying side to side again, her ass rubbing up against his crotch. Grimmjow loved the feeling of it and was soon pressing harder against her and his hands were slowly moving to her front and resting on the area where her hip bones were, his fingers gently rubbing her crotch. He felt her hands move over top of his and she intertwined her fingers with his.

Grimmjow was starting to lose it. He spun her around and pressed a leg in between hers, noting that her face was already flushed and that it turned beat red at his action. He merely smirked. There was a thin sheen of sweat between their bodies, making them slide from the slickness whenever their bare skin touched. His hands now cupping her ass, he was pushing her forward and into him while she moved further up his leg, pressing her legs closed tightly against him and grinding against his thigh slowly. When he couldn't stand that anymore, he pressed their bodies tightly against each other and ground his crotch against hers. He barely heard her gasp over the deafening sound of the raving music. After a few more grinds against her, he felt her grind back. His brows furrowed and he smirked in triumph. At first the grinds against each other were slow and hard, but as their breath sped up and the sweat began to drip off their bodies, the pace quickened a bit. Grimmjow groaned.

It felt so freakin' good and he _knew_ he fuckin' had a hard on. This chick just felt too freakin' good. She was thinking around the same thing as she panted against him. She pressed her face into his wet neck and tried to not get lost in the pleasure clouding her mind and judgement.

When she pulled away to look him in the face again, she was taken by surprise as his lips pressed against hers and he kissed her roughly. She moaned, her better judgment long since lost in the pleasure and kissed him back. When she felt his tongue licking at her lips, she opened them and their tongues intertwined and pressed against each other. She felt his tongue go in and out of her mouth, hers going out to meet his, in a desperate attempt to keep as much contact as possible. She felt them both still grinding against each other and pulled away to gasp in much needed air; a string of saliva connecting between their partially protruding tongues. Grimmjow noticed the spit string and pulled his head further away and watched it snap and fall into her chin.

Without hesitation, he moved forward again and licked it off her face. When he pulled away, he saw a gorgeous blush on her face; even visible through her extremely flushed state. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours but only a couple minutes when their mouths came back together and again their tongues laced together. Ichigo felt Grimmjows racing heart beat on her chest they were pressed so close together. She felt her heart flutter and quicken as well.

Normally she was so much more cautious about strangers than this. What was it about this man that made her lower her guard like this? What had he done to her? Grimmjow felt his heart racing and just squeezed her tighter and closer. He never wanted this moment to end. It was just too good.

They danced like this for a good half hour before deciding that they were flushed enough and tired enough to stop. Ichigo excused herself to go to the bathroom to straighten up while Grimmjow went to the bar and ordered a drink. Renji had been watching the entire time and was, well, stunned. He had never seen Ichigo so laid back and openly affectionate let alone_ sexual_ with a person before. It was really a rare and curious spectacle to watch.

He turned away from the direction of the bathrooms to stare at Grimmjow's back. Just who was this man that could do that to Ichigo? Make her act like that when with anyone else, she's totally distant and cruel. Renji was really curious to get to know this man Grimmjow now more than ever. At first when Ichigo brought him in, which never happens with Ichigo, he was simply curious as to why Ichigo would even bring someone. But now he was curious to get to know Grimmjow. Funny how that escalated.

Grimmjow just sat there feeling great about himself at the bar, drinking slowly and reveling in the taste of the alcohol. He had just danced quiet provocatively with a _very sexy_ woman. Needless to say, he had a serious problem that he needed to rub out. He looked down at his crotch and frowned. It was bothering him, terribly. He walked through the club, over into the men's bathroom, and into a stall. He unzipped his pants and freed his aching erection. Goddammit, he wanted her to get rid of this problem, not himself. He shrugged. Whatever, it was too soon and his hand was better than dealing with keeping it.

He slowly began to move his left hand up and down his dick, his right eye squinted shut as the pressure slowly began to increase. He began to stroke harder and faster. He lifted his thumb and rubbed it against his slit, feeling pre-cum already there and smearing it around. His other hand fondled his balls and he felt them, too, begin to tighten. He closed both his eyes as the pleasure was driving him crazy. He pictured Ichigo rubbing him and pleasuring him. His pumps began to become more erratic and desperate. Grimmjow felt the pulsing shoot through his abdomen and his cock and knew he was just about there. With a few more pumps he began to whine quietly and with a quiet cry he came.

"I-Ichigo…" He slumped against the stall wall and leaned there waiting for the burning pleasure to subside and allow him to move. Grimmjow sighed. He really wished that had been his cute little Ichigo.

Ichigo, meanwhile, was in the girl's bathroom re-applying her makeup and fixing her tousled clothing, dabbing at her sweaty and sticky skin with wet paper towel, trying to get the flushed look to go away. She had lost her mind. To do that with a man she didn't even know. She sighed and rested her hands on the edge of the sink basin. She was confused. As much as she knew she shouldn't have done that with Grimmjow, why did she not feel regret like she was certain she would have? Her eyes looked up into the mirror and she stared into them and at her reflection. Was she really that attracted to him?

She tilted her head and thought while she watched some women enter into the bathroom while one left. Ichigo decided that yes, she really was that attracted to him and that she wasn't ashamed nor regretted what she had done. In fact, she would very well love doing it again with him. She looked down at her crotch. She could still feel tingles there from where he had ground against her: She shivered at the thought. Ichigo then shrugged, deciding that she would contemplate this later on, looked at herself in the mirror again, turning her head side to side then stepped back, turned around, scrutinizing herself. Deciding that she was presentable, she nodded, gathered up her things on the counter, and went into one of the stalls to relieve herself.

Oddly enough, both Grimmjow and Ichigo exited the bathrooms at the same time and glanced at each other and walked back over to where Renji was sitting there, staring up at the ceiling, deep in his thoughts. Ichigo rapped her knuckles gently against his forehead and his eyes slowly focused back into reality and on her face. He smiled lopsidedly and tilted his head further back to see her better.

"Ya guys done practically havin' sex on the dance floor?" Ichigo blushed crimson at his choice of words while Grimmjow barked out a laugh. Ichigo looked at him with a menacing scowl and looked back at Renji and smiled weakly while nodding ever so slightly. "Well that's good ta hear."

He looked over at Grimmjow who looked disheveled and tired whereas Ichigo looked like she had freshened up but was exhausted. As if to prove his speculation correct, she stretched her arms upwards and yawned a huge yawn. And goddammit, was that freakin' yawn contagious. Soon after she had finished yawning, Grimmjow yawned, and then Renji. Which, in turn, made Ichigo yawn again.

"Howzabout we head out?" Renji said looking at his watch, his sleeve pulled back to see it. "It's already 4 in the mornin' basically." Ichigo yawned again, nodding in agreement while she did so.

Grimmjow just snorted, he felt dead. They all got up from the table, Renji pulling out his wallet and setting some bills down for a tip. After that, they all began heading towards the entrance and stepped out into the cool night air. Ichigo took a deep inhale and exhaled loudly with a content smile. Grimmjow couldn't help but stare at her beauty and grace.

"God, I love the night time." Ichigo said quietly, "it's so serene and calming." She turned and looked at Renji and Grimmjow, Renji smiling and Grimmjow nodding in agreement. They began walking towards the parking lot behind the club and searched for their cars. Grimmjow walked with them over to their cars that were parked next to each other and he frowned in confusion.

"Hey, Ichigo," she looked up at him when he said her name. "How come you were outside walking around away from the club if ya rode in yer car here?" Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"Oh, well, I wanted to go to the store first to get something to eat and I didn't want to drive there, ya know? What with it being so close and the night so nice." Grimmjow nodded at her statement, it was true after all.

"Well then," he scratched the back of his head, a bit of a nervous habit he had she speculated. "I guess I'll see ya 'round then, yeah?"

Ichigo nodded and went to open her door when Grimmjow's voice stopped her again. "Can I see you again sometime soon?" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow then at Renji who was sitting inside his car with the window rolled down.

He raised an eyebrow at her with a look that said 'what chya lookin' at me fer? I ain't got no say in this.' She looked back at Grimmjow's expectant face and lowered her head as she sighed. Grimmjow frowned, he didn't like that sound.

He felt disheartened. "Well , I mean. Er, ya don't hafta if ya don't wanna. 'Specially if yer uncomfortable or nervous." What the hell was wrong with him? Grimmjow was mad at himself. He never fumbled over his words and NEVER because he was rejected. 'What has this women done to me?' he thought worriedly as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He lifted his head when he heard a cute , quiet, little chuckle. Ichigo was genuinely smiling at him, her eyes shining with amusement and compassion. Grimmjow felt his heart pick up its pace and his stomach flutter, his breath hitching.

"No no, it's fine. I really want to see you again too." Ichigo tilted her head to the side and smiled even brighter, her eyes closed. "How about I give ya my number, yeah?" Grimmjow nodded enthusiastically. Ichigo bent over the hood of her car while she pulled her purse out from inside the car and dug around for a pen and paper.

Having found what she needed, she wrote out the ten digits that he needed to call her and tore that section off the paper and handed it to him, his fingers twitching to get a hold of it. Soon as it was in his hands, he looked down at it and read them, pulled out his phone, programmed it into his contacts, put the phone back in his pocket, and smiled at her. She returned the gesture.

"I guess I should get going then. I got work tamarrow." Grimmjow glowered at what he said and Renji and Ichigo laughed. Grimmjow scowled back at them.

"Good luck with that then man, yer gonna need it." Renji shook his head in amused disbelief while smiling at Grimmjow. Ichigo nodded as Renji continued. "At least we went out on a night that we had off." Grimmjow just snorted and sneered at Renji.

"I drink all the time, work the next day or not. Too much fun ta let it go, ne?" Grimmjow grinned lopsidedly and then tried to stifle a yawn, failing miserably. "Well, I think I held ya guys up long enough. Plus I feel like shit. I need some sleep. See ya 'round."

With that, Grimmjow turned off and waved behind at them as he approached his car. Ichigo and Renji waved back. They watched as Grimmjow got comfortable in his seat and got everything adjusted to how he wanted it and turned on the car. Ichigo noted with dissatisfaction and a frown that, as he began to pull out of the parking spot, that he didn't buckle his seat belt. She really didn't want him to get hurt in a car accident because he wasn't wearing his seat belt: Or worse, if he got killed 'cause he wasn't wearing it.

Her eyes softened and began to tear up at the thought of his death. She shook her head no and decided not to think about such things and simply watched him start to drive away. Grimmjow looked out his window one last time at them and waved. They waved back, and with that, he turned forward again and drove out of the parking lot and off into the direction of his house; his tires squealing and smoking as he floored the gas right away and turning along with it.

Ichigo had her eyes closed and was smiling and still waving when she heard Renji from his car. "Ya really like him don't cha?" She looked at him and nodded at him, still sitting in his car. She turned towards hers, grabbed her purse, threw it in and onto the front passenger seat, and got in; all her windows down. She stared ahead blindly, thinking about Grimmjow and how he made her feel.

"But ya know," Renji was rubbing his chin as he spoke. Ichigo didn't look at him and simply hummed in response. "I wonder if he even noticed that yer a dude."

Ichigo sighed and lowered _his_ head and rested it against his steering wheel. "I really have no idea…."

.:.~End of Chapter 1~.:.

OH MY GOD that was so much fun to write. Yes I know Ichigo was written as 'she' or 'her' during the whole thing 'til the end but that was 'cause Grimmjow _thought_ he was a she and so I wrote it how he saw it. LOL! I started writing this chapter at 11:30 pm. It's now 4 am. XD BWAHAHAHAHA! Well I hope ya'll liked it. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon seeing as how the beginning of this hit me while I was taking a shower right before I wrote this. But I'm not worried, I'm actually quite the dedicated person.

Oh yeah, if ya haven't noticed. Grimmjow is straight. BUT FER HOW MUCH LONGER? MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Please let me know what cha think! XD

~8DRainbowManVan8D


	2. Chapter 2

O-O woah! Such a huge response to the first chapter. TO EVERYONE!! THANKS FER THE FAVORITES, STORY ALERTS, AUTHOR ALERTS, AND REVIEWS!! I LOVE YER LOVE!! And there was TOOOONS of it! I even blushed and got excited XD. Oh, and Ichigo only dressed that way fer clubbing he normally wears FAR MORE covering clothing XD and yes there are gonna be some issues with Grimmjow finding out. To those who know what the hell I'm talkin' 'bout, that's fer you. ~o~ Oh and I believe I replied to every review, thanks again. If I didn't I'm terribly surry. :/ In this chapter we'll learn more about Grimmjow's and Ichigo's life. Plus, there's a date. –SQUEE!- Also Ichigo will still be referred to as a she when Grimmjow is present. Oh and surry this didn't come out as soon as I had hoped. Life happened and kicked my ass into gear. :/

WARNINGS!!! Vulgar Grimmjow, strong language, sexy stuff, I believe some more molestation XD, and some brutal violence (Isshin and Ichigo typeXP).

DISCLAIMOR!! Boo-hoo. Bleach isn't mine. Gah! –turns head away and sobs-

.:.~O3O~.:.

Chapter 2- Getting Warmer eh…?

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE- SMACK!! The alarm clock stopped when Grimmjow slammed his fist into it brutally. He groaned as he slowly rolled over in his bed. He had been in bed for about a hour before his alarm clock went off; letting him know that he had to get up for work. He laid there, arms and legs spread out, staring up at the ceiling. ' God, Monday's suck some serious ass.' He grunted at his thoughts and slowly sat up, rubbed his face with his right hand, and stared blearily at his room. 'Ichigo..' What the fuck? He hadn't stopped thinking about her _at all_. She was freakin' in his dream for god's sake! Grimmjow smirked at that. What a dream that was. She was sprawled out on his bed, facing upwards, rubbing her hands all up and down her naked body; mewling in pleasure. She had started fingering herself, quietly whispering his name, when his alarm clock went off. 'Piece of shit.' He glared at in total loathing. His eyes widened and looked down at his crotch to see that he did, in fact, have a problem. 'D'oh goddammit!' His glare turned from his clock to his crotch and he stood up, wincing at the painful erection.

"Tch… What the fuck? That god damn woman is gonna _kill_ me…" Grimmjow walked awkwardly to his bathroom and stripped. He glanced at his now exposed, throbbing dick, then at his wrist watch: and grimaced. "I ain't got the damn time fer this…." He turned on the shower, leaving the temperature icy cold, and got in. He yelped and pulled away as the cold water hit his skin. Reaching for the soap, and lathering it up in his hands, he began to wash himself. Though, he wasn't really paying attention to his actions. His thoughts were currently on a certain red headed bomb shell he met last night. He groaned and rested his head against the tiled wall while his right hand supported him. "What the fuck is this woman doing to me..?" Grimmjow never cared about what the women wanted, or how they acted. All he wanted usually was a good fuck, so he didn't get to know them. So how come, having just met her too, Ichigo was on his mind all the time? Why was he already _so obsessed_? A sigh escaped his lips as he thought about how she had kicked those men's asses last night. How she took care of herself and was independent. A genuine smile slowly spread across his face. "Maybe that's why… She's the type of woman I've been lookin' for." Grimmjow laughed at what he said. "One in a million! And I found 'er!" With that, he began scrubbing harder and faster, his vigor restored, and hopped out of the shower. He got dressed in sweat pants and a white T-shirt, grabbed his duffel bag with a towel and casual wear in it, and left his house.

Starting out in a slow walk, Grimmjow started speeding up, until he was in a full out sprint. Might as well warm up his legs and muscles on his way to work. He owned a dojo with his lifelong friend Ulquiorra. A sneer marred his face at the thought. Their friendship was based off bitter resentment and fighting. Funny how they considered each other best of friends. He barely ever spoke to Grimmjow and when he did, it was to insult him. Though, Grimmjow was quick to insult right back. Aaaaaand then start brawling it out right then and there. A smile crossed his face. He just couldn't imagine his life without the entertainment and frustration that Ulquiorra brought him. While lost in his thoughts, Grimmjow came upon the dojo, slowed down, and walked in. The place was still new because they had just started the business out. Even though a fairly new dojo, they had a lot of regulars. There were some early arrivals there already, warming up with Ulquiorra. He glanced up to Grimmjow and they both shared a small nod of acknowledgment to each other. He went into the back and changed into his work clothes there and went back out to train and teach the students there. There were twelve there now. He sighed. It was going to be a long day. He wanted his Ichigo.

* * *

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!" Ichigo screamed, flying up to sitting position in his bed at his father's scream. The door to his bedroom slammed open, the wall cracked from the door knob lodging itself into it forcefully, the man in the door way smiling a big grin and ran towards his son.

"GET UP! YOU LAZY SO-!!" Isshin yelled as he jumped to kick his son, LITERALLY, out of bed but was caught off gaurd as his face was caught in the palm of his son's hand. Ichigo's fingers tightened their hold and his fingernails began to dig in. He moved his fingers so that his dad could see out of his left eye. His eye widened at the look of pure loathing on his son's face, the right corner of his lips twitching along with his left eyebrow, eyes squinted to dangerous slits, a vein pulsing on the side of his forehead. "Muff uhuha ina duh muhuh." Ichigo's hand tightened more at his father's muffled voice.

"I. Don't. Give. A. Shit. You crazy MOTHERFUCKER!!" Ichigo answered in a dangerous tone which quickly escalated into yelling. "WHO WAKES THEIR KIDS UP BY SCREAMING AND KICKING THEM!?!" He threw his dad away from him as he got up. Isshin whimpered and crawled out of the room and down the stairs to his portrait of his wife and cried out to it. Ichigo slammed his door shut so he didn't have hear the nonsense his father was spewing out and sighed. He looked down at his rumpled lacy night wear. Straightening it out with his hands, he slipped on his slippers, picked out an outfit, and into his bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. His dreams had been about Grimmjow last night. A crimson blush stained his face as he remembered. It had Grimmjow sitting on a picnic blanket at the beach with him sitting next to him, feeding each other, and watching the beautiful sunset as it glistened and shined across the water. A small smile graced his face and he giggled. Hardly ever were his dreams romantic. Looking back at his clothing sitting on the counter next to his wig, Ichigo set to work. First thing he did was put on his bra and other items needed to give him the chest and upper figure of a woman. He put on his outfit, which was a form fitting red shirt with shoulder length sleeves, a green and red tartan skirt, tan knee high socks, and black flats. Now fully dressed, he pulled on and fixed his wig with experienced expertise and pulled it back into a loose and messy bun. Once finished, he put on make-up: smoky gray eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and shiny lip gloss. After that painfully long process, he pulled back and gave himself a good once over, pleased with what he saw, and left his bathroom and his room. Heading downstairs, he could smell food cooking in the kitchen. 'Yuzu.' Ichigo thought and smiled lovingly. When he entered the room, he saw Karin sitting at the table reading a book and stuffing eggs into her mouth. She glanced at him and then continued reading. Yuzu was at the sink washing an orange when Ichigo patted her on the head. She looked up smiling and her smile grew when she saw him.

"Oh! Good morning Ichi-nii!! Oh wow! Karin!! Doesn't Ichi-nii look so pretty today?" Yuzu giggled as she sat the orange down and gave her big brother a hug and looked at Karin.

"Hmmmm.." Karin didn't even look up from her book. "He looks how he does everyday." Yuzu placed her tiny hands on her small waist and hmph'd.

"Well Ichi-nii," she looked up at him, "I think you look gorgeous." Ichigo smiled and rubbed her head affectionately and sat down to eat. He took his time to enjoy the great meal when he glanced at the clock on the wall and choked.

"SHIT!" Yuzu jumped while Karin simply glanced at her brother's statement. "Oh god it's late. Thanks fer breakfast Yuzu!" He shoveled in a few more bites of food, guzzled down his orange juice, and ran out the door. Ichigo was racing down the street in the direction of his work. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT! I can't afford to be late again!" When he saw his work come into view, he sighed, gradually slowing down to a walk to catch his breath. He walked inside and waved at the other employees that were there and walked into the back. He worked at a little café for sweets and coffee, ya know, a little cutesy one made for girls and lovers.

"Hey hey heeeey!! Look who decided to show up on time today!" He sighed and turned around to greet his friend.

"Good morning Rukia…." Yawning and stretching, he turned back away from her.

"Psh, some greeting that is. You didn't even mean it." She glowered at his back while he put on his apron.

"Heh," he paused as he turned and looked back at her smirking, "yer right. I didn't." She frowned and punched him in his stomach. "GU-OOF!! WHAT THE HELL?! Didn't yer freakin' brother teach you not to hit others at work!?"

She snorted. "My brother taught me to protect myself anyway I can and I'll do whatever the hell I want." Ichigo grit his teeth and reared up, clenched his fist, opened his mouth to yell back when he was bopped upon his head from behind.

"Really now? Must you two always go through these antics every morning? You're giving me a head ache…" They both turned around to see Uryuu pushing his glasses further his nose. "Just finish getting ready and get to work. I don't feel like explaining to the boss why the line keeps getting backed up." His back was to them, Ichigo glowering at it while he mocked him, his mouth mimicking his words and his hand opening and closing as if it was the one talking. If Uryuu noticed, he didn't say anything. He just left the room and got back to work. Rukia and Ichigo glanced at each other and sighed.

"Might as well get out there." She was walking towards the doorway, opened it and glanced out, a groan escaping her lips. "There's already a big line. UGH! I needa break!" Ichigo nodded and sighed again.

"Ya can say that again." He glanced out the door from behind her and frowned. He watched as Rukia walked out, smiling at everyone and saying hello. "Today's gonna be a long day. I want to see Grimmjow….." With those depressing words said,he started thinking about Grimmjow again. Last night, he had thought about how Grimmjow made him feel and how he had deceived him by not telling him he was a male too. He had decided the next time he saw Grimmjow to tell him the truth and see how things went from there before it got too out of hand. He forced a smile to his face and stepped out to begin his work day.

* * *

It had been a few hours since work had started so Grimmjow decided to take his lunch break. He was outside leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette, and smirked at the women who noticed him and giggled. He raised his eyebrows a couple times at them and they giggled more at each other, whispers now audible as they talked about him. He knew they wanted his body, what with his shirt off and water running down his muscled chest from the wet towel around his neck. Maybe, if he was quick and they were loose enough, he could get a nice fuck in during his break. He could use a quickie. His mouth was still cocked back into his smirk, his body leaking charisma, he began walking towards them. When he was about to cross the street, a car cut him off, the driver yelling and giving him the finger.

"Tch.. Asshole." He looked back towards the women to see that they were walking away and that he had missed his chance. "Oh fuckin' hell… That dick cost me." Scowling, he walked back to the dojo and leaned against it again. God he was bored. Oh wait! That's right! He had Ichigo. A smile grew on his face as he began thinking about his dream once more. It's not like he was a sex crazed teenager, it's just…. Ichigo. He wanted her so bad but couldn't have her: IT WAS DRIVING HIM CRAZY!! "Oh wait, I fergot. " With wide eyes he pulled out his cell phone and started looking through his contacts. "AHA!! I knew it! I _do_ have 'er number." He scrolled through the options and clicked call.

He waited while the phone began ringing.

* * *

Ichigo was helping Rukia carry plates full of confectionaries like chocolate cake, strawberry cheesecake, and other such goodies to the table full of young girls who had ordered them when a hand was put on his shoulder. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw his boss.

"Well hello Ichigo." His smile was hidden behind a fan as he looked at Ichigo from under the brim of his green and white striped fedora. He removed his hand from Ichigo's shoulder and motioned to the backroom. "You're phone is ringing." He raised his fan higher and a mischievous voice came from behind it. "Maybe if ya run fast enough, you can answer it in time." Ichigo's eyes widened and nodded his thanks and ran for the backroom. Once inside the room, he could hear his ringtone going off in his locker. In a hurry, he fumbled with his combination, unlocked the locker, and pulled out his phone and nearly dropping it. He flipped open upside down.

"_Hello?_" His greeting was airy and out of breath.

"Ichigo." Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat and he began blushing.

"Grimmjow. You need something? I'm in the middle of work right now and…." He let the sentence die off, knowing he got the point across and at the same time not knowing how to finish it.

"Well hell, I figured as much. Me too. 'Cept I'm on lunch break right now." Grimmjow paused as Ichigo hummed in response. The silence remained for a while afterwards. Just when Ichigo opened his mouth to tell Grimjow he had to get back to work, Grimmjow finally started speaking again. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me later on today after work." Ichigo blinked a couple times. Was he being asked out? By Grimmjow? His heart beating against his chest like a jack hammer and his stomach was doing flips.

"Are-Are you asking me out?" he stuttered.

"Well, ugh, usually when a person asks another person to go out with them it's considered a date. Ya know?" Grimmjow teased Ichigo over the phone making him scowl at the phone and blush at the sametime.

"Okay ya ass. I was just makin' sure. What time?" Ichigo began to fiddle and twirl the ends of his wig that were hanging loosely out of his bun.

"Hmmmm… Howzabout 7 pm, yeah?" Grimmjow heard Ichigo hum in response to his question. "Good. Don't eat anything beforehand. We're gonna go out. I'll pick the joint. Dress nice." Ichigo hummed again. He was about to hang up when he heard Grimmjow yell. "OH! What's yer address? That way I know where to go to pick you up fer our date." He gave Grimmjow his information and they both hung up. His stomach was still doing flips. It seemed like tonight was the perfect time to tell Grimmjow that he was, in fact, a cross dressing male. Ichigo clutched his phone tighter in both his hands against his chest.

"What's with all the sighing?" Ichigo looked up to see Rukia walk in the backroom. "You've been doing it all day today. Anything I can help with?"

"Weeeeeeeell…" He paused; unsure of how to explain the situation. "There's this guuuy."

"OH MY GOD!! ICHI'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!? SPILL IT!! SPILL IT!!" He rolled his eyes at Rukia's antics. He just _knew_ she was going to react that way. "What's he look like? Is he tall? Short? Young? Old? Muscular? Thin? Masculine? Feminine? Is he _fat_? Oh OH!! Is he bi-"

"Rukia!" She shut up at Ichigo's yell. "My goodness. One freakin' question at a damn time, ne?" She nodded and he paused to straighten out his apron and skirt and began answerin her questions. "He's tall, muscular, I don't know how old he is I just met him last night, he is very masculine, as to the last question I cut you off on, from what I can tell," he blushed at this, "he is big _down there_. And before you go spouting lies to everyone about me having a new boyfriend, no, he isn't my boyfriend. Er.. Or at least not yet." She nodded, and then her eyes grew wide.

"Hey Ichi, does he know you're a guy?" She tilted her head as he sighed.

"Not yet I'm afraid. I plan on telling him tonight during our date so he doesn't have any more misconceptions about me." He looked up and smiled sadly at her. "Wish me luck?" She nodded with a small smile on her face too. They clenched their fists and brought them up to eye level with each other, both sets of eyes showing pure determination. "Well, now that I have something to look forward to tonight, hopefully, the day will go that much faster." Rukia simply snorted at the statement and left the room with him to get back to work.

* * *

The time was 6:45 pm and Grimmjow was pacing back and forth in his living room. He kept bumping into the coffee table and knocking over the pictures set there, kept picking it back up and setting it upright, only to knock it back over again the next time he passed. What was wrong with him? Why was he so nervous? What was this feeling in his chest? Every time he thought of Ichigo his heart would flutter and then its pace would dramatically increase. He had long since got ready and was already wearing his best black slacks and had on a white dress shirt and black jacket on to match. He couldn't stand the waiting anymore. Grabbing his keys as he ran for the door and out to his garage, he decided he would leave earlier then he had originally planned. He thought that maybe it would help ease some of this restlessness that kept driving him insane.

* * *

Ichigo was _glad_ that he had decided to get ready for the date early that day. No sooner had he put on his shoes did his phone ring. He looked at the number and saw that it was Grimmjow. "Hello?"

"Hey. I'm outside waiting." His eyes widened and he stumbled over his discarded clothing on the floor on the way to his window. Pulling down a couple of the blinds with his ring finger and middle finger, his eyes widened to see Grimmjow standing outside, leaning on his car. He looked stunning. Besides that fact though, Ichigo was suddenly very happy that his dad and sisters were out shopping for groceries until later that night. At least this way he wouldn't have to explain to them who this random man they'd never seen before was.

"Yeah. I can_ see_ that. I'll be down in a minute." He hung up on Grimmjow after that and threw his phone into his purse, picked it up, and looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a knee length, form fitting red silk dress that Yuzu had made for him, with the shoulders exposed and sleeves long and covering the upper part of his hands, and his red pumps. He quickly tousled his curled hair to make it look sexier and ran down the stairs, nearly falling down the last three. He yelped loudly and jumped.

* * *

Grimmjow had moved away from his car and closer to the door so he could hear if Ichigo was coming or not. He glanced at his wrist watch. 7:02. He huffed and began tapping his foot. Patience was NOT his forte. When thudding became audible from behind Ichigo's front door, he pressed his ear against it. 'This must look really nice to the people passing by.' He rolled his eyes and grunted at the thought that crossed his mind. Right when he began to pull away he heard a loud yelp and a louder thud. Confused, his brows furrowed and pulled his head away from the door, taking three steps back. No sooner had he done that, the door opened and Ichigo stepped out: he could smell the perfume on her body. His eyes widened at her. 'God she looks gorgeous.' He shook his head and smirked. "Ready ta go?"

She nodded and smiled. "Ready when you are." He chuckled and held out his arm to her. She took it and he lead her to the passenger side of the car, opened the door, and gestured for her to enter: she did so, giggling the whole way. He hurried over to his side and hopped in.

"Hope ya like Italian." He took off in the car and down the street. "It's deeper in the city and god is does this place got some damn good food." She watched him as he described the restaurant, smiling and watching his lips moving more than actually listening to him. She caught herself staring, blushed, and turned away to star out the window. "Hey. You okay?" She looked back over at him and smiled; nodding in response.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous. It's been a long time since I've actually gone on a date." She heard him grunt and he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I find that fuckin' hard to believe. With a body like yers? Ya gotta be beatin' the men offa ya." A laugh escaped her lips at his comment.

"Oh really? Is that what you believe?" He looked at her with wide eyes and a smile in response.

"Well I mean I am a man. I'm havin' trouble keepin' myself in check with you sittin' so damn close to me." He chuckled when he saw her face turn crimson. "Yer really cute when ya blush ya know that?" Her blush deepened. Grimmjow chuckled louder. The car ride was silent the rest of the way to the restaurant. When Grimmjow's car pulled up, a valet came out, opened the door for Ichigo and helped her out. He then took the car and drove away. Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo and held his arm for her again to escort inside which she gently took in hers. She had never been in a place like this before and god was it beautiful: so beautiful in fact, she gasped. She turned her head to the side when she heard Grimmjow chuckling. She lightly pushed his chest making his laughing louder.

"Hey hey. Don't get mad. I had the same reaction the first time I came here too." He turned his head towards her, a dashing smile painted across his face. She gasped a second time, turned her head away and towards the floor in embarrassment, and blushed. He had a beautiful smile. She thought he should smile more instead of smirking: it looked better. A hostess called them over to a podium and asked for their reservations.

"Jaegerjaquez," he answered with a professional voice and the hostess blushed, picking up two menus and leading the way into the dining area. He glanced over at Ichigo to see her raising an eyebrow at him, her face was scrunched up slightly as she tried to hold in laughter. His brows laced together in annoyance. "What's so damn funny?"

"_Jaegerjaquez_? That's yer last name?" She had to bite her bottom lip to keep the laughter from coming out, her voice shaking slightly.

"Yeah. What of it?" His tone had become darker and dangerous. She lost it. Her hands fell to her knees and busted out laughing. People sitting around were startled and looked up at her in confusion and disgust. Grimmjow's left eyebrow twitched a couple times, trying to keep his calm. "Oh yes…. 'Cause that's really damn funny."

Ichigo lifted her right hand and waved it up and down a couple times in the air, trying to wave it all off and catch her breath. He waited for her to finish, eyebrow still twitching. She stood up straight clutching her stomach and gasping for air. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I know it's not. It's just I never would have thought your last name would be _Jaegerjaquez_." His eyebrow twitched one last time as he glowered at her: she sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, my last name is Kurosaki." Grimmjow's face instantly loosened up and his foul mood washed away.

"Kurosaki, eh," he smiled. "I like it. Fits you well." They began following their hostess again after that. She pulled the seat out for Ichigo, smiling while she did so, and pushed her in. Once the hostess was gone Grimmjow picked up a menu. "I dunno 'bout you but.. I could certainly use some wine right about now." He gave Ichigo a crooked smile and began looking through the menu. Ichigo tried to look through the menu but she couldn't concentrate. She kept glancing up at Grimmjow and thinking about him. She knew she had to tell him tonight about her actual gender but she didn't know how to without losing him. She jerked back slightly at the thought. She was scared to lose him? Since when? She glanced back up at him, blushing, and then back at the menu. She raised it so he couldn't see her red face. All her happiness sapped from her body leaving her with a cold feeling in her gut. She was scared of how he would react. She really didn't want to lose the man she was just now starting to like. "Ah!" She jumped at the quiet exclamation from Grimmjow. "I know what I am going to get. What about you?" She simply hummed and took an actual first glimpse at the menu and saw that it was in Italian.

"I have no freakin' idea what any of this says." Her normal scowl marred her pretty face and Grimmjow began laughing. She raised the menu even higher and blushed more.

"Here. How about I order for ya, ne?" She glanced over the menu to see a beautiful soft smile gracing his lips. She nodded and handed him the menu, still blushing. He saw it and chuckled more. "Ya know, you really shouldn't feel shy around me. I won't do anything." He smiled more. "Besides I already told ya didn't I? Yer cute when ya blush." Ichigo looked down smiling and embarrassed.

'Damn it! Why does this guy make me feel this way? I'm never like this with anyone else….' Ichigo glanced away and down at the floor, miffed and confused about Grimmjow. She watched him order their food while the waiter wrote it down in his notebook and walked away. She watched his hand intensely as he ran it through his hair and slowly moved his head back. Her eyes lowered to his now fully exposed neck and adam's apple and then up to his partially open mouth. She felt stirring in between her legs. Her hands slowly lowered over top her groin and continued watching him, feeling the blood run down to in between her legs more. His hand then moved to over top his mouth and rubbed it a couple times and then abruptly moved back and out of the way. She barely registered the waiter pouring the wine into the glasses. She just watched his lips move as he spoke to the waiter; not hearing a single thing that either of them said. 'Oh god… What has he done to me…?" Her head tilted to the side as her eyes watered up with tears. 'If I lose him now… God please be kind. I know I'm not the best person out there but please answer this one prayer. Don't let me lose him….' She jumped when the plates were set down in front of them. How long had she been staring at him? She looked up from her plate to see Grimmjow staring at her with his head cocked to the side. She blushed and glanced down at her plate, hoping he wouldn't notice anything wrong with her, lifted her wine glass next to it, held it up and waited for him to do so too. "Cheers." And clanked their glasses lightly together, his head still tilted and eyes full of wonder. He was confused. She had been acting very cute when she suddenly got quiet and wouldn't stop staring at him. It made him actually feel a little self conscious, which in itself, is very hard to do. Did he look bad or something? No it wasn't that; ha had made damn sure he looked amazing. He looked her over to see if he could read her body to see if he could figure out what was bothering her. As he took her in, his eyes wandered up to her eyes that were concentrating on the meal then to her hand holding the fork full of food, moving up to her mouth and into it. He kept staring at her lips moving up and down slightly, chewing the food, wishing that they were on him and not preoccupied with something else. He watched her hand flick some stray hair that fell in her face back behind her ear. His eyes wander from her hand, to her breasts which were outlined nicely in the dress, to her exposed shoulders and collarbone. He wanted to mark that skin and claim her as his. When had he gotten this possessive? He had never been this bad before. Had he become so obsessed that he now thought she was his? Wait. Correction. She _was _his whether she knew it yet or not. Oh god damn it… He had gotten that obsessed. He looked away to the floor his good mood gone. He was worried that he would repulse her and drive her away: especially since she had stared at him for a very long time. His heart clenched at the thought of her rejecting him. Oh god… Since when did he care? Shit.. He was screwed…

They glanced around at other people in an uncomfortable silence. After a few minutes of enveloping silence, they both looked at each other and opened their mouths to speak. Ichigo huffed quietly and smiled, tilting her head. "You first Grimmjow." Her voice held a deep affection in it. She blushed at how much of her emotions played through those three words. If Grimmjow noticed, he hadn't done anything she speculated. In fact Grimmjow had noticed and felt a little more confident.

"So.. What's yer family like?" Ichigo rolled her eyes, of course he would ask about that.

"Weeeeeeell." She rolled her eyes to look away from him and up towards the wall. "Personally, I believe my dad is insane. He is loud and he tries to fight me any chance he gets." Grimmjow's eyebrows laced together at that. He felt the strong urge to just protect her from everything bad. "He doesn't mean to actually kill me, I think it's how he shows affection. Whatever… I have two sisters. They're twins and their names are Yuzu and Karin. Yuzu cooks and is so sweet while Karin is into sports and is very much like myself." Ichigo eyes were distant.

"What about yer mother?" Grimmjow leaned forward over table some more to get closer to Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes became more distant and he felt a twinge of pain shoot through his heart. Had he said something that hurt her?

"She… She ugh died when I was younger…." Ichigo closed her eyes.

Grimmjow winced. "Sorry… I didn't mean to bring up bad mem-"

"It's fine." Ichigo cut him off. "It was when I was younger. We were walking home late at night from my play. Dad had to work in the clinic that night so he couldn't go. Yuzu and Karin were too young to go. We were walking across an empty street when a car sped up outta nowhere and she shoved me out of the way. She died shortly after." Ichigo's eyes had tears running down out of them by then and Grimmjow felt his heart clenching, unbearably tight in his chest. "The people who hit her just sped off without a second glance. Dad didn't get there until a couple hours, he immediately took me in his arms crying in relief that I was at least okay." Ichigo's voice wavered and she stopped talking. Before he had time to change his mind, Grimmjow got out of his seat and walked around the table and touched her hand. She turned her upper body and head to face him. "Wha-" She cut herself off when the rough tip of his thumb rubbed away the tears on one side of her face. She leaned into the touch and he brought his other hand over and rubbed the other tears away. In a soothing motion, he gently ran circles on her cheeks and leaned forward, lightly kissing her on the lips. At first, her body went rigid in surprise but then relaxed into the kiss, slowly returning it. It was sweet and chaste. After a few seconds, he pulled away an inch and leaned his forehead against hers: staring into her watery hazel eyes. He leaned his whole body forward, now on his knees, and hugged her. She slowly drew her arms around him and hugged back. They remained that way in silence for about a minute before she remembered where they were. "Oh Guh-Grimmjow. There's people stari-"

"Let them stare," he cut her off. "Who gives a flying fuck what those people think? I don't." Ichigo opened her mouth to retort but ended up closing it instead; it slowly stretching into a heartfelt smile.

"God Grimmjow… I don't know what it is about you… But you make me feel so safe and secure. I haven't felt this happy in such a long time." He nuzzled her neck in comfort when she finished speaking. He slowly pulled back again and looked her in the eyes.

"Feeling better?" He gently questioned, his left hand moving back up to rub small circles on her cheek again. She gently nodded and her right hand moved up to his face and cupped his cheek. He smiled ever so gently. "Good." He stood back up slowly and walked back over to his seat.

"Ahem." She politely cleared her throat and he looked back up at her, his expression one of questioning. "What about your family?" He sighed loudly and dramatically.

"My family?" He snorted, and looked away. "They aren't worth being called my parents. My mother was a freakin' whore and slept around with a different man every night. She would bring 'em home and take 'em into her room fer the night. I wouldn't see them again until morning. I grew up listening to that shit." Ichigo looked horrified by then. "As fer my father? Didn't know 'im. Don't give two shits to either. I figure if he was desperate to sleep with my mum, he ain't worth the concern at all." Grimmjow wiped his mouth with his napkin and laid it on his plate, then folded his hands together, elbows resting on the table. "Mum said 'e was a junkie jus' like her. So I really couldn't care less. I honestly donno if they're alive now. I had no respect fer her so I left as soon as I fuckin' could. I started new and built myself up on my own. During that time I made some of my closest and only friends." Ichigo was looking at him in pity; it made him grimace. "Don't give me that look. I don't need yer damn pity. I've gotten that from everyone else who knows what's happened to me. I don't need yers too." Ichigo nodded in understanding. There was a small gap of silence, during which the waiter came up to the table and placed the bill on the table. Grimmjow sighed. "I guess that's that then." He pulled out his wallet, put the tip on the table. "I'll be right back." With that, he left and went to go pay the bill. Ichigo just sat there thinking about what she had learned about his past. His past was so sad. She was really worried now about telling him the truth about her. Knowing what she did now: how well will he take the news? Before she could sink more in depression about her thoughts, Grimmjow returned to the table. He held out his arm for her to take again. "Ready to go?" She nodded, smiling ever so slightly. She took his arm and allowed him to help her up and out to the entrance of the restaurant. Only a minute or so later, the valet drove up with Grimmjow's car and opened the door for her. She slipped inside while she watched Grimmjow slide in from the other side. When he looked at her, she smiled and closed her eyes.

"I had a good time tonight." She started. "The food was really good as well." Grimmjow smirked as he slowly pulled out to the street, looked left and right, then turned; driving back towards Ichigo's house.

"Told ya it was good. And yeah, I had a great time too." He looked over at her, his eyes shining with emotions that made her blush and look away embarrassed.

* * *

The car ride had been silent until Ichigo saw her house coming into view.

"Ah. There it is." She started to unbuckle as Grimmjow slowed down and pulled into her driveway. She noted that her dad and sisters still weren't home yet. She glanced at the clock on the dashboard of his car: it read 10:30 pm. What the hell were they buying? She shook her head and looked over at Grimmjow only to jump and gasp. He was looking at her, the look in his eyes so intense that they almost glowed in the dark. She could see so many emotions running through the beautiful blue spheres. She couldn't help but gulp. She had been building herself up during the whole car ride to tell him the truth: she could feel her resolve slipping away and crumbling in his eyes. "Well, uhm, er.." She tried to start conversation to help herself get out of the rut she was in. "I guess I'll see you around?" She asked him awkwardly. He curtly nodded and got out of the car, walked over to her side, and opened the door for her. She blinked at him, smiled then slowly stepped out. He shut the door behind her. She had already began walking towards her front door, digging around in her purse for her keys, when he ran up and walked her to the door. She glanced up at him and smiled then looked back down at her purse, still digging around for her keys. "Ah, there they are," she stated when she found them. She had just stuck them into the lock of the doorknob when she felt arms wrap around her waist and a mouth press into the junction between her neck and collarbone. She gasped.

She heard a long low sniff under her ear. "Mmmm… I want to kiss you. Can I?" With his nose and mouth pressed into her neck, she couldn't think clearly and found herself nodding yes. She felt him smile and a whoosh of warm breath on her neck before she felt his lips gently kiss neck: she gasped and shivered. His lips began massaging her soft skin gently, at first closed, then slowly opened and he began licking. Her mouth opened and a small gasp escaped her lips and he gently bit down then sucked. He moved from that spot to one more on her shoulder and repeated the action. "God damn it… You taste so good Ichigo…" She tilted her head away from him, giving him more room, and whined quietly. He smirked and bit the lower part of her ear. He felt her knees wobble and as she collapsed he turned her around to face him and began biting and nipping at her collarbone and upper chest: his right hand resting against the door of her house, her leaning against it in front of him. His left hand lowered to her left breast and he began to knead it. She shuddered and moaned, her face pressed into his chest.

"G-Grimmjow.." He didn't stop his ministrations, only hummed from his place on her neck. "Gah! Nng..! Not outside.. There might be people watching. Ah! Want to come inside?" His head slowly rose from her neck and he looked her in the eyes. She gulped. His eyes held lust and desire: he slowly nodded. Ichigo took his hands and lead him inside. He closed the door behind him and picked her up. Her dress rode up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She pressed against him and ground into his crotch making him stumble and her quietly moan at the pleasure.

"Nng! God! Where's yer room?" His voice was breathy from the small taste of pleasure he felt. She nodded up towards the stairs and they began kissing again, rough and needy: their tongues exploring each other's mouths and mingling together, slick and sweet. He stopped once on the stairs, laying her down, legs still wrapped around him, to catch their breath and to keep from falling. Once at the top, he ran into the wall and then into her door. She fumbled blindly for the knob when he reached around her and opened it. Her arms wrapped around his neck again and he lay down on the bed: her under him. He looked into her eyes; her eyes were gleaming with need and hazy with lust. They were both panting quietly when he ground into her again, making her moan in a quiet airy way. He did it once more, feeling his dick start to throb and harden. His panting started speeding up. Ichigo was staring up at him; the worry in the back of her mind about getting hard and him finding out quickly being overlapped by burning pleasure. She watched him pull back; her legs now spread apart with his legs in between them, and pull his shirt off. Her breath got caught in her throat as the moonlight from the window gleamed on his muscled chest and felt her heart begin to speed up more. He was so sexy and having him look like this in the moonlight was too much. She began to remember what she had to do and gulped. Grimmjow leaned back in to kiss her, his left hand slowly grazing up her leg and to her inner thigh, rubbing small circles, and he kissed her neck. She went rigid for a second and instantly relaxed, moaning even louder than before. His tongue began licking and massaging the area underneath her collarbone and above her breasts gently. He raised his head and kissed her chin then began another hot and needy kiss. Ichigo, lost in the moment again, wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, and crushed their lips even more together: tongues dancing in a sensual way, saliva running from the corner of her mouth. Grimmjow groaned into the kiss, his left hand moving further up her thigh. Ichigo pulled away and gasped.

"Ah! Ung! Grim-Grimmjow no! It's too soon fer that!" She cried out desperately. He scowled at her and pulled his face and hand away. She had to tell him now!! Before things got too out of hand. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want to lose him!

"What-What the hell?" He spoke between gasps of air, still panting. "You let me take you up to yer room, get this far, and tell me no?" She looked away sadly.

"Grimmjow… I want to tell you something." He began kissing her neck, where she had exposed her neck by turning away from him, as he listened. "Nng… Grimmjow the truth is." She gulped. Here goes nothing. "The truth is that I'm a m-"

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Grimmjow's head shot up, looking down at Ichigo: both their eyes wide at the voice coming from downstairs. "ICHIGO MY BEAUTIFUL CHILD!! ARE YOU HOME YET?" Ichigo mouthed the word 'dad' to Grimmjow and quickly got up shoved him into her bathroom, the whole way he was complaining and grumbling about having to hide. Ichigo quickly ran to her closet and pulled off her dress and wig, throwing them in the closet, and threw on a pink short sleeved night gown: lace at the hems. "Ichigo?" The door flew upon when her name was called a third time, her father standing there. She had just enough time to lay down in bed and cover up. She looked up at him, scowling, and threw a pillow at him.

"You moron! It's midnight! Who comes in the house yelling at midnight!?" She sounded angry on the outside like she normally did but on the inside she was scared. 'Please don't go into the bathroom. Please don't go into the bathroom,' repeated over and over again in her mind.

"Well I was just checking up on my darling child to see if she was okay! Me, Yuzu, and Karin were out eating, we're going to go catch a late night movie. Wanna come and spend some quality time with your loving father?" He ran over to Ichigo's bed and was clasping her hand and rubbing the back of it against his scruffy chin. She smacked his face away and crawled back under the covers.

"No, dad." She sighed. "Thanks fer the offer, but work was hard today and I'm tired. Maybe next time okay?" Isshin merely nodded enthusiastically and stood up very fast.

"VERY WELL MY DARLING CHILD!!" He ran to the door, turned back around dramatically, and pointed towards the air. "WE SHALL SPEND SOME QUALITY TIME TOGETHER NEXT TIME!!" And he was gone. She heard the front door slam closed and a car drive away. He must have pulled up in the clinic driveway; that would explain why he didn't question about the unfamiliar car in the house driveway. She sighed and got up out of bed and walked to her closet, picked up her wig and put it back on. She walked over to her bathroom door and opened it quietly to see Grimmjow pulling his shirt back on.

"Is that psycho gone?" He poked his head into her room and looked around to see if he would pop out of anywhere. She nodded and he took in her outfit. "That is damn sexy." He rubbed his right hand up and down her side and she blushed. He shook his head and looked back up to her eyes. "What I don't get is why are ya living with yer dad. How old _are_ you?" He followed her over to her bed as she sat down.

"I'm twenty." His eyes widened at her answer and he plopped onto her bed in shock. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-six." He shook his head vigorously. "Wai-Wai-Waitaminute. Yer twenty and you still live with yer dad?" She scowled and smacked him upside the head.

"Ya idiot! That's not weird at all!! I'm still young." She crossed her arms and looked away, bottom lip sticking out a little in a pout. He leaned over, noticed it, and chuckled. "Besides I've been looking fer a place, I just haven't found the right place yet." She still hadn't turned to look at him; a pout still on her face. He moved his right hand and turned her face to face his. He chuckled some more and her eyes lit up with an angry fire. Before she could speak or act upon said fury he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Ya know what," a soft crooked smile adorned his face. "You look good no matter what expression you wear." Her face turned crimson in his hand and her eyes rolled quickly to look away from him; embarrassed. He smiled more, slowly and gently shaking his head. "Yer such a silly but interesting woman." Then his smile turned lecherous and he leaned over her again, gently pushing her back into the bed. "Want to continue where we left off?" She shook her head rigorously and pushed him away.

"Nu-huh! I'm paranoid now! Knowing my dad, he could return at any given minute," she lied easily. She was actually scared to tell him the truth now. He sighed and nodded; dejected.

"Well alright then." He stood up and away from her, straightening out his clothes, and glanced back at her. "Can I see you again? I would love to go on another date with you if you wouldn't mind…" He looked away and rubbed at the back of his neck. She chuckled, stood up, and nodded. Ichigo moved her hand up to Grimmjow's right cheek and cupped it tenderly.

"I would _definitely_ love to go on another date with you, Grimmjow." She tilted her head and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her sweetly.

"Well I better leave before _HE_ comes back." Grimmjow shuddered. "How do you live with him?" Ichigo just laughed and shrugged. Grimmjow smiled again and walked down the stairs. He opened the front door and looked back at her. "Night." His voice full of adoration and affection. She smiled and whispered 'night' back to him as he stepped out of the house. She watched him get into his car and pull out and away down the street; vanishing into the black horizon. Ichigo closed the door and sighed, sliding down to sit on the floor. He should've told Grimmjow the truth. He was weak and a fool for giving into his fear. Now he knew for certain things would be worse when he did get to tell the man he was falling for.

"God I'm such an idiot…." Ichigo stared at the tiles between his feet and hugged his knees. He sighed and rested his forehead on his arms. "Good thing dad came home when he did." That distraction his father had caused had saved Ichigo. He was lucky that Grimmjow hadn't noticed his own problem sitting between his legs.

God it hurt terribly.

.:.~End of Chapter 2~.:.

OH MY GOD! I tried to get this out sooner but things kept happening. I apologize sincerely. As for the getting ready part for Ichigo: it is in fact a very long process and they wear items (the names of which escape me right now) to give them their "breasts". Some even wear corsets to give them the look that they have curves. Also, they have to get their wigs ready (if they wear 'em) and some wear fake eye lashes. Quite the grueling process. But I think it is a beautiful art. XD Just a tid bit of info 'bout that.

ANYWAY!! Wooh!! Things are heatin' up fer Ichi 'n Grimm yeah? And what's this? Some conflict with Ichigo and his feelings? Grimmjow too?!?! –GASPS- WHERE WILL THIS GO!?! Just kidding XD I already know how this is gonna go down. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK! XD

Next chapter or the one following will have some people from Grimm's past in it XD. And some serious plot movement lol. Sounds kinda like a story BM, ne? BWAHAHA!!

~8DRainbowManVan8D


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god! I'm back? :X How long's it been? Eh… I fergit. MOVING ON! Things start really moving in this chapter and I don't have much to say other than that.

**IMPORTANT!! THE REASON I HAVEN'T UPDATED IS BECAUSE I'VE BEEN GETTING READY FER A TRIP TO FLORIDA THIS WEEK. AND NOW I AM LEAVING FOR THAT TRIP SO NO TIME TO TYPE. SURRY :/ I DID TRY TO GET IT OUT BEFORE THAT… SEE HOW WELL THAT WORKED OUT?**

**WARNINGS!!** Fighting, sexual situations, abuse, crazy emotions

**DISCLAIMOR!! **If I only I owned Bleach… But I don't. life sucks dudnit? Movin' on!

.:.~O3O~.:.

Chapter 3-Oh my god.. You're..?!

Grimmjow hopped into his car, a smile on his face and a bounce in his step, humming a merry tune that he made up as he went along. Things had been going great with Ichigo. They had gone on at least five dates now and to Grimmjow, that meant they were now a couple. His smile grew as he fixed his rear view mirror. Normally, the thought of dating someone else disgusted him, but like he was proven before; Ichigo was an exception. In fact, he had just gotten off the phone with his lovely _girlfriend._ 'Girlfriend,' he thought, 'sounds so weird for me to even have that word related to me.' He snorted and smirked, pulled out of his driveway, and down the road. He was on his way to work. And after: he had a date with his… his… his girlfriend. He smiled again: it was getting easier to consider Ichigo as such.

He had stopped at a red light in the city, his arm resting on the window sill, hand rubbing his chin. He hated the rain; it messed up with his jogging routine. Normally he would jog to work but, thanks to the god damn freakin' rain, he had to drive. Oh the joys of nature. Whatever. He has to keep his spirits up; he gets to see his Ichigo later on today. Maybe, since they were dating now, he could finally get some. Grimmjow frowned. The light turned green and he took off again. Not once had he fucked his _belle_ (French fer good looking ; feminine). Oh my god! Since when had he given her a nickname? He shook his head, whatever, back to his current dilemma. He had never once gone for a girl this long and not get any. Not that he was starved of course; he was just… used to it. Though, he had noticed even though he still wanted sex, the urge to fuck her wasn't as strong as it originally was. He found that he found her _herself_ attractive and mesmerizing. He could never get enough of her beauty and fiery spirit.

He rubbed his chin some more, driving deeper into the city; a huge smile hidden behind his hand.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ichigo was ecstatic! He had just gotten off the phone with Grimmjow; with Grimmjow asking him out on their sixth date. Ichigo finally decided that they were, in fact, a couple. He blushed. Grimmjow was his boyfriend: He couldn't stop the giggle that pushed its way through his throat and into his mouth. He was at work already, having gone in early to make some extra dough. He was getting ready to take his lunch break and hang out with his friends at their favorite plaza in Hueco Mundo. He rolled his eyes. The only reason they went to that gang infested trash heap was because it usually had a good fight there and a great release of pent up emotions: That and great pizza. He'd have to call everyone to make they were still going.

He frowned then; he'd have to make _damn_ _sure_ that he didn't get any bruises or marks. He didn't want to look bad for his date tonight with his irresistible dio del sesso (Italian fer sex god :D). He blushed; he had thought about calling Grimmjow that on their last date together. Oh god… Ichigo rubbed his face with his hands. They were dating now… And he still hadn't told his dio (god) the truth. It wasn't like he didn't try to. Things just never worked out in his favor and he chickened out. He _had_ to tell Grimmjow tonight. He needed to know that his_ girlfriend_ was a man… Ichigo sighed and smacked his forehead against the wall repeatedly. What had he gotten himself into? Shaking his head, he pulled his phone out from his purse, and walked outside: calling up the boys to see if they were still up for hangin' out in the Hollows. The Hollows, the slang term for the ghetto Hueco Mundo, was where he planned on relieving some of his stress. In fact, he already felt adrenaline rushing through his veins at the prospect of beating some punk shitless. He cracked his neck, scowled, and a vicious smile crept across his face. This was gonna be fun.

Having contacted, and confirmed that all of his boys were going to be there, Ichigo set off for the inner city: the haven of The Hollows. Hopefully he would be able to get some good competition. He could hardly wait

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Grimmjow hated this area of the city. Hueco Mundo…. Hmph! The '_Hollows_'… More like shit hole if you asked him. Damn bastards that lived there always tried to jack his car while he was there. Ya know how many times some stupid punk tried carjacking him? He snorted: Six too many times. The light turned red and he stopped but kept his foot close to the gas pedal in case things got hairy. It's not that he didn't mind a good fight: just not when his beauty was involved. He paid some heavy shit for this monster. Hell be damned if he was gonna let some punk ass bastard even put a _scratch_ on it. He turned up the radio to one of his favorite songs and began tapping his foot impatiently; waiting for the light to change to green.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

When Ichigo saw a flash of bright red moving from around the corner; he smiled. He ran toward the color and jumped around the corner and onto its back; succeeding in knocking it over.

"GY-OLY SHIT!!" the owner of the red hair screamed as they fell. "I'M ALREADY BEING JUMPED! HELP! HELP!" He shut up when he heard his attacker giggle.

"Jesus, Renji. Yer such a bitch." Ichigo smiled a nasty grin and got up off of his friend. Renji snorted as he picked himself up off the concrete.

"Hmph. Says the cross dresser." He began brushing himself off when he looked at his skin tight blue shirt to see a huge stain on its lower hem. "Oh great… You just had to shove me down to the cleanest cement in the whole world. The _Hollows_' cement… Tch. Prolly contracted some rare disease that is only native to this hell hole." He grabbed onto Ichigo's shoulder and all dramatic-like, with his hand raised in the air grasping for the heavens, and stated, "if I die," he paused and sniffled, "I the next few minutes," another sniffle, "I fuckin' BLAME YOU!" As he yelled the last two words, he smacked Ichigo up the backside of his head and ran off towards the plaza, looking behind him, and laughing.

"Hey! You fuckin' asshole!" Ichigo glared and took off after Renji: Death and mutilation the only things on his mind. As their mad dash of cat and mouse rounded a corner, a plaza with a small pizza parlor and other small shops came into view: a little tuft of land in the middle of it with a tiny fountain, swings, and two picnic tables inside of it. At one of the picnic tables sat three males. Renji was still laughing as he reached the tuft of grass and was about to jump over the empty picnic table and to safety when he felt a foot collide with the middle of his back and he rammed face first into the dirt and slid into the table. To say the least, Ichigo was not quite done with his_ friend_ yet. He flipped him over and straddled his waist and drew his arm back to sock him in the face but was cut off by a voice.

"God! You guys er already at it. Damn it! The next time ya guys decide to start fighting… FUCKING INVITE ME!! I want in on that action dammit!" Ichigo looked up to see his bald headed friend Ikkaku. He had thrown his right fist against his chest during his explosion and a vein was throbbing in his left temple. He got up and walked over towards the pair on the ground and tightened his fists so tight that his knuckles cracked. They couldn't see his eyes very well but they could certainly see an evil glint sparkle from them. "Better yet. Why wait till next time? I think I'll just JOIN YOU RIGHT NOW!!" He threw his head up and ran at them pulling his right fist back and leaped at them. The two just barely had enough time to scream and Ichigo rolled off and out of the way. Poor Renji: never had a chance. Ichigo brushed off his form fitting pants and stood p straight, watching Renji trying to scramble away while Ikkaku eat the living shit out of him. Ichigo couldn't stop the satisfied smirk growing across his face; even if he wanted to. He heard a sigh come from his left.

"They're at it again." Ichigo looked at his tall friend, Chad, who had spoken and smiled.

"Always. What's up?" Chad merely nodded in the direction of the last of their rag tag group of misfits. He had his head leaned backwards on top of the bench top, along with his arms, and his eyes shut; drool running down his chin. "Ah. He's already asleep as well…. God he's so freakin' predictable." Ichigo walked over to his sleeping friend and leaned into his face and squinted. Chad moved a few feet away and watched. Ichigo sucked in a deep breath aaaaaaaaaaand, "AAAAAAAAAH!!" His friends eyes shot open and he let out a yelp and fell off the bench onto the ground; flailing his arms.

"HUH? WHO?! WUH!?" He looked around frantically and then noticed Ichigo covering his mouth and laughing. He looked behind himself slowly and saw Chad smirking. He blinked twice and then his eyes slowly closed to a tired half mast and yawned. "I'm jus' gonna guess it was you who woke me up." Ichigo nodded. He sighed and slowly got up. "Well then, if ya actually need anything like, oh, ionno, _important_. Wake me up." Ichigo giggled again.

"Oh cmon Stark. It's not that bad. Besides, ya like freakin' sleep twenty-four seven. Git off yer damn lazy ass!" Ichigo playfully shoved Stark's arm and he slowly and slightly popped open an eye and glanced at Ichigo, then shut his eye. Ichigo could only sigh. He always did this and no matter how much he begged for Stark to get up and stay awake; he never did. "Lazy ass…" he mumbled to the ground. Chad just smiled at their antics, and the two still wrestling around in the background. Ichigo looked over to where Chad was staring and saw Renji and Ikkaku still going at it and felt annoyed. "OI!! ANIMALS! Howzabout yall get off the ground and git yer asses in these benches and eat some grub and hunt down some prey, yeah?" He watched as Ikkaku stopped swinging at Renji's face and looked up at him and smiled his wicked grin.

"DAMN STRAIGHT! ALRIGHT! THAT'S WHAT I FUCKING WANTED TO HEAR!" Ikkaku jumped up off of Renji and jumped over the picnic table and onto the bench and began chowin' down. Renji slowly got up from the ground, grumbling, and slouched his way over to the table and sat down. He began picking the toppings off his piece of pizza and flinging them onto the ground: head resting in the palm of his right hand and still grumbling. Ichigo watched him from the corner of his eyes, rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"What's wrong princess? Upset 'cause he was whuppin' yer ass?" Renji's eyes shot up to glare daggers at Ichigo and his bold statement.

"Can it cock sucker." Ichigo just snorted at the 'insult' and continued eating his pizza. When everyone was done eating, they got up, Chad threw out the pizza box, and they walked away from the plaza and into the maze of alleyways; roughhousing with each other along the way. Ikkaku kept giving Ichigo noogies, Renji kept laughing at that and ending up getting socked in the gut by Ichigo, and Chad just watched in silent amusement: Stark looking as bored and tired as ever.

They were rounding a corner when Ichigo was shoved hard by Renji and stumbled into a dirty looking stranger with too many tattoos and piercings. The stranger glared down at Ichigo who was still trying to regain his balance when his wrists were yanked above his head and he was brought to eye level with the disgusting thug; he was smiling lecherously at Ichigo.

"Well waddaya know?" He smirked, a couple of his teeth missing, "A hooker just so happened to stumble into me. Wanna go fuck pretty lil' thing?" Ichigo scrunched his nose up at the rancid smell of his breath; the crud on his teeth obviously showing that this guy hardly ever brushed his teeth.

"Ew. Not on yer life asshole." The thug frowned at that and pulled Ichigo closer.

"What was that?" his voice low and threatening; not that it was to Ichigo who was used to such tactics.

"I said. Not. On. Yer. Life. Asshole." Ichigo repeated through clenched teeth and stared the thug down with venom and loathing. In the background, Ichigo's friends were getting ready to fight and Ikkaku was cracking his knuckles while smirking. The thug heard the loud cracks and looked up to see the four men and his eyes widened. He dropped Ichigo and backed up some few feet and ran away down a different alley.

"Aaaaaw maaaan! What a fuckin' pussy!" Ikkaku lowered his fists and scuffed the bottom of his boots against the cement in dejection. "First one we see and he's a fuckin' pussy… I hate this ghetto. The gangsters here suck!" Renji nodded in agreement while Chad and Stark just relaxed their muscles and stood up straight. Ichigo looked back at his friends and shrugged.

"I'm certain there are others so I wouldn't worry too much about finding someone to fight. I mean, c'mon! We're freakin' in the middle of Hue-!" Ichigo fell sideways as a bear bottle broke against the side of his face. All his friends' eyes grew wide as they watched him fall. Ichigo hit the ground hard and grimaced. He rubbed the side of his face and looked at his hand to see a little bit of blood on his fingers. That fucking hurt! He looked up and glared towards where the bottle had come from to see a huge group of gangsters coming towards them.

"I don't care if you are a bitch! Yer gonna git it fer even thinking of speaking that way to me!" The thug that had ran away from them in the first place yelled as he came running towards them.

"Ah, so he went and got some of 'is friends." Ikkaku clenched his fists together and tilted his head side to side, cracking his neck loudly. His smirk turned psychotic and his knuckles turned white as his grip tightened.

"Would seem like it." Renji stated boredly and jumped up and down a couple times and raised his fists.

"Perfect!" Ikkaku threw his arms back and laughed hysterically and took off, barreling head first into the thugs, swinging his fists. Renji was quick to follow and Ichigo not too far behind him. Stark and Chad just glanced at each other, nodded once, and took off into the growing pile of squirming and fighting bodies. Quickly the fight got out of control. Everyone was swinging at anyone, it didn't matter who. Blood started to stain the ground and sounds of pained yells rang out through the alleyways. Ichigo got hit upside his right cheek and knocked to the ground. He looked up and caught sight of who hit him and rushed at him: Bringing his right fist backwards and jumping into the attack. His opponent didn't notice until too late and was knocked out of the alleyway and into the busy traffic street.

Ichigo turned away from the thug and began attacking other thugs again when he heard the screeching of tires.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Grimmjow had been driving for quite some time now. He was getting angry. He had had to go back home because he forgot some paperwork that needed to be filled in by a new member to his dojo and was just now reaching the halfway point between his work and home. The light had just turned green. He had barely driven for about 20 seconds before this bloody, literally bloody, kid flew out from one of the alleys and in front of his car on the street.

"SHIT!" He slammed on the breaks; his tires smoking and squealing as the car tried to stop. It stopped about two feet away from the kid. Grimmjow groaned out in frustration and leaned back into his seat scrubbing his face with hands. He snuck a peek at the kid to see him getting up, wiping off his bloody lips with his sleeve, and walk back into the alley with eyebrows furrowed. Now it was Grimmjow's turn to get angry. "That little shit!!" He quickly fumbled with his seat belt buckle, trying to get free and catch up to that kid. "He fuckin' flies into the road outta nowhere and then simply walks away! Not on my damn watch 'e aint!" Once he got free of the restricting contraption, he flung open his car door and briskly walked towards the alley. As he got closer, he heard yelling and grunts of pain followed by loud thuds and cracks. His eyes widened and he ran into the alley only to see a huge brawl of men swinging and hitting each other. Grimmjow was about to walk away from the obvious gang war when he saw long orange hair billowing through the air and he froze. Time seemed to slow down as he watched Ichigo fall on top of a thug and began hitting him in the face: blood splattered and running down her face, bruises on her cheeks and chin, and a wild and feral look in her eyes. His heart began racing. She looked so fucking hot right now! If only he could just get her naked and fuck her! GAH! He shook his head, frowned, and ran towards the thug that was going to hit her from behind. He grabbed the back of his neck and slowly began raising him up off the ground. The thug whimpered and tried reacing behind himself to get Grimmjow to let go of his neck. "Cheap trick. Don't you have _any _morals? You _never_ attack an opponent from behind." Ichigo's head shot up and backwards just in time to see Grimmjow putting more pressure on his hold and the thug passing out. He threw the punk away and smirked down at Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes grew wide, and the fire died away only leaving surprise.

"Grimmjow!" She quickly stood up and kicked the gangster she was attacking in the head knocking him out cold. "What are you doing here?" He just smiled at her.

"Was just driving by when some trash flew out of this alley and in front of my car." Her eyes widened and she looked away blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry you had to see me like this. It's so un-lady like." She rubbed at her arms; thugs still yelling and falling around her. Grimmjow snorted.

"So?" Her eyes shot up towards his and she tilted her head in confusion. "Who cares if its un-lady like. I think it's fucking hot!" He smirked and leaned towards her. A mischievous and lustful look in his eyes that made her blush crimson. Grimmjow pulled her closer and was about to kiss her when a fucking punk interrupted them by punching Grimmjow square in the jaw causing his head to turn away and Ichigo gasp. Okay… _NOW_ he was mad. _No one _interrupts his kisses and lives. He slowly turned his head to look at the punk: pure hellish fury burning in his blue depths. The thug gulped and charged at him screaming. As he came at him, Grimmjow moved out of the way and grabbed onto his hair as he passed and yanked him back and off the ground: the thug screaming the whole time, clenching at Grimmjow's wrist. The fighting around them stopped as everyone began watching. Grimmjow didn't waste any time and mercilessly began pounding into the thugs face with his free fist. Over and over and over and over again; his nose; his cheeks; his chin; it didn't matter. He just kept hitting the punk's face again and again. Blood began squirting out and onto his face; Grimmjow's eyes still wide; burning and clouded with unimaginable fury. Eventually, the thug's hands fell loosely to his sides as he slipped into unconsciousness but Grimmjow kept pounding his face. Ichigo's eyes widened at the spectacle in front of her and the crazed look in Grimmjow's eyes.

"G-Gri-Grimmjow!" She looked panicked as she tried to get him to stop. The other thugs looked wide eyed at their friend about to be killed and ran off. Ichigo reached up towards Grimmjow's arms and tried to pull them away from the thug's head. "Grimmjow!! YER GONNA KILL HIM!!" Her voice was cracking now with the panicked screaming to stop him. Her friends in the background watched in silent horror as he continued attacking the unconscious man. "**GRIMMJOW!!**" Ichigo shrieked and began crying: sobs escaping her throat. Grimmjow's pupils slowly dilated and he focused in on reality and shook his head. He looked at the body in his hand and grimaced in disgust and threw it away from him. Chad ran over to the body to see if it had a pulse. After a minute, he looked up and nodded at everyone causing everyone but Grimmjow to sigh in relief. He focused in enough to hear sobbing and looked down to see Ichigo on her knees, her face hidden in her hands. He looked at his hands to see them covered in the punk's blood. He raised his eyebrows and mouthed the word 'Ooooooh..' He bent down on his knees so that he was on level with Ichigo. His face twisted into despair as he fought with himself on what to do and how to comfort her. He never comforted so one like this before. He opted for a hug. He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly against him, even when she stiffened in fear.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. It's me. I'm here." He rubbed her back and the top of her head with his hands. "I'm not hurting anyone anymore. I'm in control." He nuzzled her head in comfort and in sadness. "I'm sorry you had to see that too…. I didn't mean to… It's just… I mean…" He struggled to find the right words to say and ended up sighing and resting his nose in her hair. She sniffled loudly and dug her face into the junction between his neck and shoulders and nodded slightly. A sigh escaped his lips in relief. "I'm so sorry…. When I get mad… I just lose control so easily… I never meant fer you to see that…"

Ichigo's friends in the background looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. Renji just looked away, his face flushed and rubbing his chin with his left hand. Ikkaku closed his eyes to slits in suspicion silently vowing to beat the information out of him later on. Chad just watched as a smile grew on his face, happy that Ichigo had found someone who really cared for him. But Stark, his eyes were wide in surprise.

"Grim-Grimmjow?" He stuttered once as he watched what thought was an old friend of his hugging on to his friend Ichigo who was, in fact, a man. The fact alone that Grimmjow gave a shit about anyone was a miracle in itself but the male part? HOLY. SHIT. Grimmjow slowly raised his head from Ichigo's hair and glared back at the person who said his name. His eyes squinted as he tried to recognize who was yelling at him. When it clicked, his eyes grew wide.

"S-Stark?! What the fuck!?" He slowly got up off his knees and released a confused Ichigo. "What the hell are you doin' here? It's been how many years and the first time I see you in that itme is here of all places?" Stark, his eyes still wide, shrugged and motioned with a wide swing of his arm towards everyone left.

"These guys are my friends. We were hangin' out and kickin' ass." Stark switched the weight from his left foot to his right and raised an eyebrow: left hand moving to rest on his hip. "Question is," he motioned towards Grimmjow with his right hand, "what are _you_ doing here. And being all touchy feely with mah man Ichigo?" Renji's and Ichigo's eyes nearly bugged out of their heads. At the same time they thought 'OH SHIT!!' Grimmjow tilted his head in confusion and raised an eyebrow.

"Yer man?" From behind Grimmjow Ichigo began to frantically wave his arms back and forth to Stark, trying to signal him to, basically, SHUT THE FUCK UP! He didn't take the hint.

"Yeah. Ichigo. I mean, not that I care or nothin', it's just… I never knew you were ga-!" Stark was cut off when a converse high top hit him upside the head. Grimmjow's eyes grew wider and looked over to the person who chucked it and saw Renji clenching his jaw. Ichigo had to fight the urge to crawl over and kiss his feet. Thank god. OH THANK GOD FOR RENJI! My savior!

"Oops!" Renji said through his clenched teeth, a huge vein throbbing on his forehead. "I didn't mean to do that. It just_ slipped from my hands…_" He let the sentence die in a threat; his eyes telling the others that he would explain later. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at Renji. Oh yeah… Cause people just take off their shoes and let them _slip_ through their grasp on accident all the time. He rolled his eyes. Bull shit! Whatever. Let him deal with his own issues the way he does: All Grimmjow cared about right now was making sure his belle didn't hate him. Funny he cared, yeah? Well, actually, he blinked, it wasn't. In fact, he was _scared._ _Grimmjow was scared._ What if she really did hate him? He felt his heart stop beating and a pain pierce through it and down to his stomach. He really didn't want to lose her. He reached down and gently wrapped his hands around her arms and pulled her up to her feet and his right hand rested on her lower back as he rubbed small little circles round and round that area. Eventually she stopped sobbing and leaned into him and hugged him loosely at first and then tightly as she felt her heartbeat pick up from the heat radiating off his body. She had been so scared. She thought he was going to kill that man. She really didn't want to lose him. The fact that he didn't know the truth about her scared her even more. She pulled him even tighter into her arms. They heard someone yawn.

"As cute and cuddly as all this shit is…." They both looked over to see Stark sticking his right pinky into his corresponding ear, itching the inside. "I'm thirsty as hell. Anyone up fer some beer?" Ikkaku snickered and a massive smile split his face.

"Aw heeeeell yeeeeah! Just what I been wantin'!" He rubbed his hands together, while nodding, and began walking out the alley, rambling to himself about the best kinds of alcohol, and away from everyone else. Renji sighed.

"Of course… Just the mention of alcohol and he's gone." He rubbed his face with his hands then peeked over his fingers. "I swear, he's the biggest alcoholic I've ever met." Chad nodded in agreement. Stark just yawned again. Grimmjow looked back and forth between the three and snorted.

"I hope ya don't mind but, I'll be comin' too." Stark looked up at his comment and shrugged nonchalantly, then began walking in the direction Ikkaku had left in. Grimmjow motioned with his left arm for Ichigo to go ahead first, she started to move but stopped short and looked back at Chad and nodded with her head in the direction they were heading and he nodded back, then started to walk in that direction. Grimmjow and Ichigo were the last two to leave the alley, side by side, hand in hand.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"WOOOOH!! ORDER 'NUTHER ROUND!! THISSHITIZ GOOOOD!! OW!" Ikkaku was screaming and whooping at the top of his voice as he randomly danced around the table full with everyone, already having gotten drunk. It wasn't that he was a light weight; he just drank faster than everyone else. He was stumbling and slurring his words as he sang some obscene drinking song about drinking until he couldn't remember and then fucking some random bar wench. Everyone else had tuned him out and were laughing and having a good time amongst themselves with Renji glancing up every once and a while to make sure Ikkaku hadn't gotten himself killed yet. Stark was laying there with his head down and was smiling as he listened to Ichigo tell a story about a gang fight they had been in. The rival gang had ended up trying to molest Renji and how Renji was horrified and how he ended up squealing and running away. It was funny. By the end of the story, a small smirk was on Grimmjow's face. Stark smiled a little bigger. He remembered that Grimmjow had always been a hard one to make smile. _Smile_. Not smirk. He sighed. It was interesting to see Grimmjow again after all this time, especially under these circumstances. He was with Ichigo! To say he was confused would be an understatement. Didn't Grimmjow know Ichigo was a dude? He lifted his head up to try and ask again when Ikkaku through his arms over Stark's shoulders, bashing his head into the table, and leaning into him heavily.

"Zo…" Ikkaku slurred and tried to concentrate on Grimmjow's blurred form. "How do yew kn-know… How do yew knooooooow Iiiiiiichigoooo…." By the end he was pointing shakily at Grimmjow and smiling lopsidedly and his head swaying side to side. Grimmjow just smirked and told him the tale of how he met Ichigo; of course, with Ichigo's input here and there. By the end Stark had stopped squirming and was listening intently. So that's how he knew Ichigo. His eyes grew wide. Uh oh… Grimmjow didn't know Ichigo was a male; he could tell from the way he told the story. He always called Ichigo a 'she' or 'her'. That's not good. He threw up his head, knocking his skull into Ikkaku's chin, making him bite his tongue hard, and knocked him off. This really wasn't good. Grimmjow didn't take too well to lies when he was younger. If what Stark could tell from how much he'd seen Grimmjow today, he was just the same as he used to be; if not worse. Ichigo was NOT safe. He opened his mouth to speak again when Renji, this time, cut him off.

"Okay okay." He looked at Grimmjow and Ichigo, who was currently sitting in Grimmjow's lap, "We know how met Ichigo and all that… But what about Stark over here? How'd ya meet 'im?" Stark's jaw snapped shut and he glanced at Grimmjow, who had also glanced at him. Stark mentally shrugged. If Ichigo didn't feel the need to tell Grimmjow the truth, then why should he worry himself over it? He slowly laid his head back down on the table and looked over at Renji.

"Ya wanna tell this one Grimm?" Grimmjow snorted at his lazy question.

"As if you were gonna tell 'em anyway." Stark smirked at Grimmjow's playful aggravation.

"You still know me too well." He closed his eyes and began listening. Grimmjow snorted again as he watched his friend close his eyes. The bastard: Always did that when they were younger too.

"Well then…" Grimmjow scratched the back of his head. "Where to begin? Well, I guess, since I never really had parental figure there for me, I lived on the streets quite a bit, running around and doing shit. Well, one day I bumped into this older kid who had some seriously bad teeth. Well he was pissed that I had the nerve to 'hit him'," as he said those two words, he used his fingers to quote them making Ichigo giggle. "He began attacking me. I, of course, was kicking his ass but he yelled and out came some more of 'is buddies. I was in deep shit. I tried to fight 'em all off but was quickly knocked to the ground. Mind you, I was only 13 at the time." He gave everyone a warning look that said 'say something. I dare ya.' "Since I was on the ground and they were hittin' 'n kickin' me, I obviously couldn't do anything but curl up in a ball. I was in so much pain." His face scrunched up into a grimace as he spoke those words. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed in concern and she rubbed his hand in comfort; letting him know that she was there and that it was okay to continue. He shook his head and did just that. "Right around when I was beginning to black out, I felt the feet kicking me disappear and the pain begin to go away. I looked up and there was Stark and a couple other boys. They had seen me getting attacked and decided to come over and help me. I remember one of them with pink hair asking if I was okay. I ended up telling them my WHOLE predicament, including my home situation. They then looked at each other and nodded. Another boy, he was black, bent over and took my hand and said 'You're welcome to join us if you like.' I looked at him with wide eyes and then I looked around at everyone else. They were all smiling, more or less." Grimmjow tilted his head up toward the ceiling and rolled his eyes, thinking about the kid who wasn't smiling and how it still kind of irked him. He smiled and looked back at everyone and continued. "Of course, seeing as how I didn't have a home to go home to, I didn't have to think much about my decision. I quickly agreed and became part of their rag-tag group. They were the closest thing that I ever had to a family." Grimmjow's voice was filled with fondness and his eyes were soft as he spoke now. "We all stuck together and fought for each other. We protected each other until the incident." At that he leaned backwards into his chair, lifted up his beer bottle, and took a long gulp. Ichigo leaned into his chest and looked up into his eyes. Renji frowned.

"Incident? What incident?" Stark just rolled his eyes behind his closed eyelids and Grimmjow sighed. He knew someone was going to ask that.

"Well…." Grimmjow's voice was serious and almost emotionless. "We had been, I'll just call it a 'family', a family for around 5 er 6 years when there was a huge riot in our part of the town. Three rival gangs had gotten into a huge fight and it was just pure massacre. We had happened to be in the area when it started…." Grimmjow closed his eyes and was silent for a long while. A couple minutes went by, everyone else (besides Stark, obviously since he knows) was tense with anticipation, as he opened his eyes again. There was a stern yet lifeless look in them that drained color out of them leaving them dull. "Quite a few of my family was killed." Ichigo gasped and covered her mouth, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. Renji's and Chad's eyes were huge. Ikkaku was just watching now, the information having sobered him up quite a bit.

"What were their names?" Renji whispered, slightly afraid to ask. Grimmjow turned his attention to him and smiled a humorless smile.

"I'll only tell ya the ones that survived. Obviously me, Stark, the pink haired guy I mentioned, his name is Szayel, a tall skinny man that I didn't mention with a seriously bad attitude. Like I'm not kidding when I say worse than mine, his name is Nnoitra. One of the group I actually still am in contact with and see regularly," at that comment Stark lifted his head, eyes wide and interested to know. "He's short and has no personality at all." Stark snorted and laid his head back down: He already knew who this was. "His name is Ulquiorra. Uuuuuuuhm…. And then there was this girl. The only girl in the group, her name was Harribel. She was so much like the other guys that I didn't even consider her a girl. She survived too." Grimmjow began rubbing Ichigo's arms affectionately causing Ichigo to slump and smile against his chest. "As fer the rest. They're all dead 'n gone 'n their names have no importance to you at all so therefore I'ma keep that to myself." The others nodded.

There was a long silence as everyone absorbed the new information they learned. Nobody really moved or shifted. The silence was broken by Renji.

"Well, since that depressing subject is over," he tried to smile at everyone and lighten the mood. It kind of worked: only a little. "How old are you Grimmjow?" Grimmjow snorted and started laughing. Renji lowered his eyebrows in anger. "What's so funny?" Grimmjow just waved him off.

"It's just," he paused for a second as he looked up and into Renji's eyes and smiled. "You guys learn about our nasty past and the first thing you ask after that is how old I am. I just found that kinda funny is all." A slight pause, "I'm 26." Renji's eye grew big and looked at Ichigo.

"But Ichigo! That means he's 6 years older than you!" He pointed at her in awe. She shrugged.

"So? What's so wrong about that?" Renji shook his head at her comment.

"Nothing at all. Just makin' sure…" He muttered into his hand as he lowered his face into it. "Well I'm 22. Ikkaku there is 24." Ikkaku lifted another beer bottle and cheered as he began to chug it down. "Chad here is the same age as Ichi Ichi. And, as I'm sure you know, Stark is 28." They all heard a muffled sound and looked at Stark with his face in the table. After a couple seconds, his head slowly rose off of it and he chuckled.

"As if age meant anything to me. If ya ask me, we all live until we die. Endastory. Age is irrelevant." With that said, he lowered his head back down and relaxed. Renji mocked him with his hand, mouthing his words with a twisted mouth, and moving his hand making it seem like it was the one talking. Grimmjow raised his eyebrows at that and Ichigo rolled her eyes and face palmed. God Renji was hopeless. She forgot how she even became friends with him.

"Welp," Grimmjow picked her up and sat her into a chair and smacked his knees with his open palms, standing up as he did so. "I donno bout you guys, but I wanna get the hell outta here. Wanna come?" He turned and looked over at Ichigo. She nodded and smiled, shooting up and running over to him. As they began walking out of the bar, she looked back and waved good-bye to her friends. They all waved back in some manner. They exited the bar arm in arm.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

They had been walking long enough, to go back and retrieve Grimmjow's car and ride over to his house, to notice that they definitely had enough alcohol in their systems to make their judgment fuzzy and their walking tipsy. When they found his car, she giggled and climbed into the passenger seat. He smiled and climbed in as well. He sat down and was about to turn on the car when he looked over and saw Ichigo's eyes; he froze and stared into their depths. They were burning with passion and yet dulled with lust at the same time. Her right hand was on the dashboard and her left on the top of the seat, as her upper body was turned to face him, and her legs were spread apart causing her skirt to ride dangerously high. He felt his heart leap to his chest and his blood start to flow towards his groin. Shit she was fucking hot. She put the cherry on top when she smiled, so dazzling his breath caught in his throat, and began leaning towards him. He looked at her chest, her shirt pulling away from her chest enough so that he could see her cleavage better. He swallowed hard and his cock twitched. She climbed over and into his lap, straddling him and purposefully grinding downwards as she rubbed her hands slowly up his chest and onto his shoulders and leaned towards his ear moaning quietly. Her mouth so close to his ear that he could feel it brush as she began to speak.

"Ya look tense. Wanna massage?" Her words were very slightly slurred and her cheeks were tinted pink from the alcohol and her increased body temperature. He gasped as she ground down again and he nodded frantically. God! She felt so goddamned good! She slowly began to unbutton his shirt and exposed his hard chiseled chest to the warming air in the car. She slowly ran her fingers up his chest and began massaging his shoulders, while slowly working down his sleeves with the circles she was rubbing into them. She lowered her head to his shoulder and began licking and sucking on his shoulder. His breath, by now, was coming out in quick loud puffs and he was pressing his finger into her back, pushing her closer into his body and grinding his cock upwards into her, him now fully hard, listening to her moan and gasp. Her kneading began to loosen and become slower as her face pushed into his neck, breathing hard and moaning loudly. The pleasure coming from his cock rubbing against her was making it far too hard to concentrate. When he noticed this he growled and threw her back to the seats and climbed over her, scowling in need, his teeth clenched and bared. Ichigo's head was turned to the side and she was looking up at him from the corner of her eyes, gasping for air, cheeks fully flushed; her hands up by her head. The sight pushed Grimmjow over the edge and he quickly lowered his head, pulled her head up towards his, and mashed their lips together in a hot and needy kiss. He licked her teeth and anywhere he could: he wanted all of her _now._ He quickly began to massage her tongue with his, she quickly began to mover her tongue against his, and soon their tongues were lacing and twisting together in an erotic and hot dance. He pulled his head slightly away, though their tongues were still moving against each other, so he could move his free arm down to her legs. She lifted herself up into him, pushing roughly against his sensitive erection, causing him to lose his grasp and pull away his mouth to breathe. His eyes were on fire and he quickly reattached himself to her mouth and picked a quick tempo to rub against her. She moaned and moved against him. She was gasping and moaning loudly. She felt his hand slide up her leg and felt it begin to rub circles on her inner and upper thigh. She knew she was hard and he was very close to finding out the truth but in her lust and alcohol clouded mind, the warning bells going off in her head sounded miles away. She smirked evilly and reached downwards and reached in between their bodies, down his pants, and grasped him roughly. He stopped moving and dropped his head gasping. She began to stroke him slowly, base to tip. Base to tip. Over and over: each time harder than the last. By that time, his body was shaking and she could feel sweat dripping onto her and rubbing onto her from where his chest was touching hers. She rubbed the tip and pressed hard into the slit making his head swing side to side a couple times, his mouth shoot open and gasp for air, since in his pleasure filled mind he forgot to. She lowered her other hand and massaged his tightening balls and rubbing up and down his dick again. She trailed the thick vein underneath with her fingers and felt a pulse shoot through it. Her smile grew and began to pick up her pace and began to vigorously pump him. His breathing was heavily labored. He clenched his teeth tight and his mouth opened into a silent moan as he came into her hand and his pants. She smiled as she watched his pleasure filled face twist and scrunch as each wave of his orgasm passed through his system; she couldn't help but be in awe and giggle at his beauty. When it had fully passed through him, he looked down at her, his eyes full of an emotion she thought she'd never see come from them: love.

Grimmjow had just had his belle touching him like he had wanted and it was utterly_ delicious._ He wanted her to feel what she had made him feel. Through his alcohol and pleasure hazed mind, he began to reach up her skirt and to her panties and pulled them down, fully planning on eating her out. In Ichigo's frazzled state, her situation didn't click until now. Her head shot up. 'OH SHIT!' she thought as she tried to scramble away. It was too late. He had her underwear down at her ankles and had lifted her skirt; fully exposing her erection. Shit…. Like before in his hazed state, it didn't click in Grimmjow's mind right away. He stared at it, with his head tilted to the side; confused as hell.

"Wah…?" That's when it hit him. His eyes grew huge and he jumped back. "HOLY SHIT!" His back rammed into the car door popping it open and making him tumble out and onto the ground. He quickly jumped to his feet and began backing away from it. His belle was a _GUY_. A GUY!! Oh fuck! He began to pace back and forth, hands in his hair pulling at it and his eyes wide in shock and fear. Inside the car, Ichigo was scrambling to pull _his_ underwear and skirt back on. Once they were on securely, he quickly opened the passenger door and jumped out, slamming it shut while running over to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow!" He frantically tried to get in front of Grimmjow so he would look at him. Grimmjow's eyes widened even more as he looked over at him and he stopped pacing. His eyes began to haze over again with pure hatred and anger. Ichigo completely missed it in his desperate attempt to explain. "Grimmjow, I tried to tell you! Honestly! I did! I just got so scared that you would ha-!" He never finished his sentence as a fist connected with his mouth, causing him to fall to the ground with a thump. He didn't have time to look up and figure out what happened when he was picked up by the collar of his blouse and his feet were dangling off the ground. He wrapped his hands around the wrists of his attacker and looked up into the blazing eyes of Grimmjow. His eyes were filled with so much fiery hatred that they practically glowed in the dark. Ichigo felt his heart stop in fear.

"You.." Grimmjow's voice was deadly calm and was strained as if holding back complete outrage: which was, needless to say, true. "You fuckin' little freak. You're a goddamned man. I've fucking been dating a man." Grimmjow's right eye twitched. "You fucking lied to me. Yer nothin' but a cross dressing faggot." His face twisted into pure unadulterated hatred. "YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!!" Ichigo's eyes widened and he could only just open his mouth before the onslaught began. Grimmjow punched Ichigo three times in the face before dropping him the ground, digging his knee into his gut, and pushing his knuckles into Ichigo's left cheekbone. He kept pushing harder and harder, twisting them left and right in a circle so they dug into his face, leaving marks and pushing his face further into the ground. He then quickly straddled Ichigo and lifted his free arm and just began to pound relentlessly into his face. After a while blood began to stain the ground and Grimmjow's knuckles: both from the torn skin on them and Ichigo's battered face. He got up and picked Ichigo up and threw him causing him to skid across the concrete and his head bashing into the brick wall of the alley where the gang fight from before had happened. That tore up his clothes and exposed arms and legs. When his head hit the wall, the top of his head busted open, blood slowly trickled down. Ichigo coughed and struggled to stand up or crawl away but every time he moved onto one arm, it gave out. He looked up, eyes full of fear, only to see Grimmjow slowly marching over towards him: eyes still glowing with emotion. Ichigo yelped as he was pulled upwards by his neck and threw back down onto the ground. He curled up into a ball on instinct and felt his sides begin to be kicked. Grimmjow wouldn't stop kicking him. Over and over; same spot or not; just relentlessly over and over. It hurt so much that Ichigo was going numb and the corners of his vision began to dot and darken. Tears began to stream down his face: Not from the pain but from the loss of his dio. The man he loved.

After what seemed forever, Grimmjow stopped kicking him; huffing for air and hands clenched so tight into fists that his knuckles were colorless. He glowered down at Ichigo and froze. He listened and heard heart breaking sobs come from the younger man on the ground. He felt his anger quickly fade and be replaced by guilt, self-loathing, hurt, and betrayal:_ Heartbreak._ Grimmjow looked away and felt his eyes fill up with tears. He turned away and quickly got into his car, started it, and drove off as the tears spilled over and down his face. Ichigo slowly raised his head sobbing and sniffling as he heard the squealing of tires getting farther away. He slowly sat up, swaying treacherously side to side, and sobbed. He rose his bloody hands up to his bloodied face and broke down into them; letting the tears fall freely.

Having sat there for half an hour sobbing he decided to slowly get up and begin the trek home. He swayed and wobbled over to the wall and leaned on it for support as he began to walk the couple hour long walk. It was scary. Gangsters kept looking at him and laughing, but they kept their distance when they saw that he was bloody and haggard. They didn't want to accidently kill him and have to go to jail. Near the end of the walk, Ichigo's head was bobbing up and down in fatigue and blood loss. When he saw his house come into view, he felt adrenaline pump through his veins. So with renewed energy he fell off the wall he was using to support his weight, to the ground on his knees, and crawled the rest of the way. He shakily reached into his pockets, his head swimming and tilting this way and that. As soon as they were out he reached up to stick the right key into the lock, having to try a few times because he was so shaky, but finally got it in and fell into the door and onto the floor face first. He laid there for a minute, blood leaking out and staining the tiles red, flipped over onto his back and shut the door with his feet. He slowly flipped over again and pushed himself with his hands against the wall and began to move up the stairs. About halfway up the stairs the hallway light turned on. At the end of the hallway was his father smiling.

"OH MY BEAUTIFUL CHILD ICHIGO!! YOU WERE OUT FOR SO LONG!! I HOPE MY DARLING DAUGHTER HASN'T BEEN DOING ANYTHING NAUGH-!!" Isshin's eyes popped open and he cut himself off when he saw the state his son was in. His yelling turned from loving and playful to concerned and scared as hell. "Ichigo! What the hell happened to you!?" He ran over and down the remaining top steps Ichigo had yet to climb and wrapped his arms around his son, trying to help him up the stairs. Ichigo felt the tears well up again in his eyes and let them fall. He didn't even answer his father who was starting to cry too; in fear; confusion; and anger. Ichigo threw back his head and screamed his heartache.

The scream echoed around the house and his sisters came running to comfort and console him.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Grimmjow slammed his car door shut. It had been a couple hours since he found out the truth about his lover. He had gone to several different bars, drinking away his pain, trying to forget. What got him is that he couldn't no matter how much alcohol was in his system. He clenched his fist as he swayed there, still standing by his car. He slowly looked around blearily at his garage. He couldn't understand it; the painful clenching in his chest; the unending urge, no _need_ to cry; the fact that he still felt for Ichigo. His teeth and fists clenched tighter as his anger rose. He caught sight of a shovel and quickly picked it up and smashed it into his front windshield; cracking it. He hit it again and again until it shattered. He then began bashing in the sides of the car and the windows. After his car was fully demolished, he was heaving air in and out. He screamed and threw the shovel through the open space of his back windshield, lodging it inside his car. He stomped over to his garage entrance to his house and snapped it open, breaking the lock in the process. Once inside he wasted no time: Immediately, he quickly ran his hands over a coffee table, knocking down the lamp, shattering it, and everything else on the table on the ground with it. He picked up the table and threw it at the wall: breaking the table into pieces and putting a hole into the wall. He did this until he destroyed everything in the room that he could lift. Grimmjow began to trek through the house, destroying every room; trying to release all the emotions he was feeling. It wasn't working. In fact, he felt worse. He stopped mid throw, holding a piece of his bed post. He looked down at the ground and lowered his head and hand holding the post. He dropped it to the ground and sat abruptly on the edge of his bed causing it to squeak from the recent damage it went through. He threw his face in his hands and scrubbed it roughly. He stopped moving and slowly looked up only to see his haggard reflection in his mirror looking back at him. He looked in the mirror at the carnage in what was left of his room and then back at his self. His eyes were bloodshot from the alcohol and held in emotions and tears. His clothes and skin were torn and bloody, from hurting Ichigo. He winced at that. Why had he lost control like that? He cared about him. Sure he had lied and all and broken his heart. Wait! That's what has gotten him all confused and upset. 'Why am I confused as to why I hurt him like that? He deserved everything he got. THE LYING FAGGOT!' Grimmjow thought as his brows furrowed. He choked. Why did it hurt to think of Ichigo that way? Ichigo was a liar and a man. He had hurt him. Grimmjow froze in his thoughts.

"Oh god…" His face clenched in pain and he curled in on his self, arms wrapped around his stomach, head resting on his knees. His eyes grew wide and then clenched tightly shut, teeth ground tightly together. He wasn't still in love with Ichigo…. Was he? "Oh god…" he said again and had a hard time swallowing as his stomach churned. He was… He was still in love with his belle even though he knew he was a male. "This isn't right." He quickly sat up straight and began pulling at his hair. "This isn't RIGHT!! I CAN'T LIKE MEN!! I'M NOT LIKE THAT!! HES THE ONE THAT'S LIKE THAT!! HE'S THE ONE WHO LIKES MEN NOT ME!!" Grimmjow kept pulling harder and harder on his hair until little clumps began to yank out into his hands only to have his hands move back in and yank more. He couldn't except it. HE COULDN'T EXCEPT IT!! GRIMMJOW IS _NOT_ GAY DAMMIT!! He felt the anger and bile rise in his throat and the tears sting at his eyes through the anger. He looked back up at the mirror and growled. He was pathetic. He stood up, anger dictating his choice, and ran over to the mirror and punched it; cracking it in the middle and making shards fall off and stick out. He felt blood run through and down his knuckles from pieces of glass lodged into them. He just clenched his teeth and let the tears fall. They weren't from the pain. Aw hell nah they weren't from the pain. Shit! He'd felt pain hells worse than this. It was the emotional pain of losing his lover, learning that he still loved his lover even though he was male and still wanting to be with him, being unable to except his lover and his feelings because they were both male and that was gay, and making him be confused; hating himself more and more with each passing second; unsure of what to do or attempt. The tears drip onto his neck and chest, melding and blending with dried blood there, creating a nasty see-through reddish-orange color. He couldn't bring himself to care though…

He sobbed and slowly removed his hand from the broken mirror, shards of all sizes falling to the dresser and floor, some still lodged in his knuckles. As the tears fell with a new vigor Grimmjow threw back his head and screamed out all his pain and suffering and heartache.

The scream echoed around the house but no one else was there to hear it… It remained there to continue to echo and haunt the person left there alone, on their knees, and sobbing in their overwhelming pain: No comfort to guide them to peace…

.:.~End Chapter 3~.:.

OH MY GOD!! AGAIN I'M SOOOO SURRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT. THINGS WERE DEFINETLY _NOT_ IN MY FAVOR!!

As we can see, like I said in the AN at the end of Ch 2, there was some serious plot movement and couple new characters were introduced. Don't worry, a few more will be making their entrance reeeeeeeeaal soon.

Okay, so I actually looked up the meaning for Hueco Mundo and it literally means Hollow World. That's where the nickname The Hollows came from, not because hollows live there. Har har! So you got to learn some more about Grimmpa's past in here, yeah? XD Grimmpa is my nickname fer him. Think like grandpa har har XD! Uhhhm. OH! If you hadn't noticed, Ichigo was called HE while Grimmpa was present. Well, since he now knows the truth, Ichigo will from now on be call him or he no matter what. WOOHOO!! NO MORE CONFUSION :D!!! Also it might seem like Ichigo is a little sadisitic in this ch. But that's because I felt like he was being portrayed as a pussy before then. So I threw in some fighting to bring back some good ol' fashioned Itsugo! XD

I hope you all liked it. There was a lot of drama in this ch. T_T…. Surry. I did try to throw some stuff in there to lighten the mood but it still seems so… sooo…. Bleh. O_o Things will start to get very bad soon though. XD so please hol' on ta yo drawers! THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE OUT RUUUUUL SOON!! Thanks again fer the love!

~8DRainbowManVan8D


	4. Chapter 4

High-low again everyone! :D Soooo like I said, I'm getting' this chapter out soon because I wanna type the chapter AFTER this one soooo freakin' badly D:. I'm so freakin ready that my face had to have extra angry eyebrows…. Maybe those are forehead wrinkles XD. Anywho! Yer gonna get to meet some new people in this chapter! Woot!

**WARNINGS! Prepare fer DRAMAAAAAAAAAAA AND TRAUMAAAAA! (not kidding), language, self-mutilation, a lot of alcohol, and gore(?)**

**DISCLAIMOR! IF I OWNED BLEACH… THAT WOULD BE SO DEPRESSING.** **And I have no idea why that's in caps.**

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT! READ THE WHOLE CHAPTER! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**_

.:.~O3O~.:.

Chapter 4 – To Suck Out The Poison…

"C'mon Ichigo. Please come out. You'll have to eventually." Isshin was pleading outside the locked door of Ichigo's room. Ichigo had locked himself in there since the night he came home beaten up and heartbroken: That was at least a week ago. To say the least, he was _beyond_ worried. His son had never done something like this before when he had a fight with one of his boyfriends. He wouldn't even answer when _Yuzu_ or _Karin_ pleaded with him to come out. And it was starting to make Isshin mad. This had to stop. NOW. "Ichigo please…. Your sisters are worried sick about you; especially Yuzu. Hell! _I'M_ worried sick about ya." There was a long drawn out pause and Isshin sighed; his eyes welling up with tears. "We're a family Ichigo. _A family_. We're supposed to come to each other and talk to each other and comfort each other when we're down…. Don't put us through this again. We already lost you once… Don't make us lose you again…" Isshin got up off the floor and turned to walk down the hallway, turned and looked back for a couple seconds, then walked downstairs.

Ichigo sat there on his bed, knees pressed up against his chest and arms wrapped around them: Hiding the lower half of his face in them. He had heard every word that those three had said. It was just…. He couldn't bring himself to go out there and face them; his friends; _the fucking world_ without Grimmjow. He had lost him and it was _all. His own. Fucking. FAULT!_ Ichigo squinted his eyes, sobbed loudly, and threw his face into his knees and arms. He couldn't believe it. Yet again, he was the cause of losing someone he loved. It hurt soooo much. He lifted his face enough so that he could see. His eyes slowly roamed around the room and landed on a little plush lion sitting on his desk. Ichigo sobbed and laughed at the same time, his eyebrows furrowed in distress, and slowly got up. Once standing, he reached over and picked up the lion; he cradled it to his chest with affection.

"Hey Kon," he whispered to it and lightly kissed the top of its mane. His mother had given it to him when he was a little boy and he had named it Kon. Even after he had grown out of stuffed animals, he couldn't bring himself to throw out this one. Never. He smiled and twirled Kon around in the air a couple times and set it back down on the desk. Ichigo was facing his mirror and was currently staring at his reflection: scowling and deep in thought. The reason he had stayed in this room? At first it was because he was depressed he could no longer see Grimmjow. Then it just turned into him not wanting to be alone and wanted to mope around by himself. Self pity. That's all it was now. He snarled into the mirror in disgust. "Self pity my ass. Fuck it, I need to get over this shit." With a scowl and a smile he curtly nodded once and turned on his heel to get dressed. Ichigo was back baby!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

After making sure his wig was in place, with curls bouncing around on his back, his makeup beautifully done and his outfit was gorgeous, a red and brown skirt with a white blouse and thigh high white stockings, he came down the stairs: A rejuvenated smile gracing his face. His father and sisters were sitting at the table, in dejected silence, eating breakfast. He looked at them with a loving expression and cleared his throat to get their attention. All three heads shot up to look at him.

"Hey guys…" He tilted his head and softly smiled. "I was wondering if I could join you guys?" Yuzu abruptly and loudly sobbed, ran over to him, and hugged him.

"Of course you can Ichi-nii! Of course you can!" She was rubbing her tear stained face into his tummy when Karin got up and walked over. She looked up at him with watery eyes and punched him in the arm: hard. He winced.

"Ya big fat idiot!" She sniffled and hugged him. "Don't do that again, ya hear?" Ichigo just choked on a sob and laugh and hugged her back; nodding his head ever so slightly. After a half a minute or so they pulled away and looked up at his face; smiling and sniffling. He smiled back at them in reassurance.

"I'm sorry I did that to you two. But don't worry now." His soft smile morphed into a smirk. "I'm back and I don't plan on going anywhere else for quite a while." They both giggled once or twice and nodded. They heard someone clear their throat in the background and all three turned to look in the direction the noise came from. Isshin was standing now, a foot or so away from the table, his eyes watery and red.

"I'm so glad that you chose to come back this time Ichi." Ichigo, with a serious face, nodded once. The girls moved away from him and for a minute or so, no one moved. Isshin chuckled quietly and slowly walked over to his son. Ichigo stared him straight into the eyes. Isshin shook his head and quickly threw his arms around his boy; Ichigo quickly doing the same. They shared a tight embrace for a good while before Isshin pulled away to look Ichigo in the eyes. "You know I'm proud of you no matter what and I'll always be there for you no matter what… right?" Ichigo's eyes softened more and he nodded; bringing his dad back into a quick hug before pulling completely out of the embrace.

"I dunno 'bout you guys," Ichigo yawned as he pulled out a chair at the table and sat down. "But I am definitely sick of all this touchy feely shit." He smirked up and over at his family. "How 'bout we all just eat some damn breakfast, ne?" All three smiled and nodded once, Yuzu happily giggling, and hurried to sit down and join Ichigo at the dining table to eat.

.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"And stay the hell out!" Grimmjow went flying through the air and into the alleyway behind the bar he had just been thrown out by the bartender. He rubbed his bleeding jaw and spit out blood and saliva; glaring daggers in the direction he thought the door was. The whole world was spinning and his vision was swimming as he tried to stand. He fell over onto his knees again and vomited: blood and bile mixed together on the dirty cement by the dumpster he was leaning on for support. He stared at the blood, noting that that was NOT good but not caring either way. He slowly rose to his feet and staggered out of the alley.

Ever since the night he had beaten the living shit out of Ichigo, he had been drinking and drinking. He would bar hop all day. He hadn't been to work in a week. Fuck it all to hell. He huffed as he stumbled down the sidewalk, people looking at him in worry and fright. He must have really looked like shit. He began to laugh giddily. His mind was tingling and his legs and arms were numb. All he felt in his stomach was pain: Excruciating pain. His heart? Well his heart was stone cold dead at the moment. All it felt was the need to drown itself in booze: More and more booze.

He kept stumbling along not sure where he was headed: Unable to make a coherent thought. Where was he going again? Grimmjow shook his head wildly, trying to shake the fuzziness away for a minute so he could fucking figure out WHERE THE HELL HE WAS GOING! He stopped hobbling. Why was he getting angry? He just snorted and choked; coughing up spittle and blood. Other people that saw him doing so grimaced and began walking away or faster.

"Yeah yeah…." He slurred out, his head wobbling side to side as he began to lurch forward again. "Fuck you tooooooo." In his mind he had yelled that at them, making them cower and run: It barely came out at all. "Godammit! Were tha fuck em I goin' again?" His slurring was getting worse. His vision started to become grainy and strained. He doubled over and heaved; coughing up blood first, then threw up; blood splattering everywhere. His legs felt like lead now. Grimmjow tried to take a step but his knees buckled causing him to fall face first into his vomit and blood. He turned his head to the side to breathe and slowly sat up to lean against the wall. Why was he here? Why did everything hurt? Why did his heart _hurt the most?_ His vision began to dot and darken at the corners. It hit him then. Everything came flooding back: ALL of the painful memories. Oh yeah… That's right…. "Ichigo.." He sobbed out, his face twisted in anguish and suffering. He hurt Ichigo.

Grimmjow's head began swaying back and forth, quickly losing conscious. As his vision fully went black and the world surrounding him faded into the void, all he could think about was his Ichigo…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Gr-…" A voice that sounded far are off in the corners of his mind kept floating in and out of his conscious. "Gri-jo-… Grimmj-.. Grimmjow!" His eyebrows creased and twitched, his eyes squeezing shut tighter at the loud noises assaulting his ears and throbbing head. "GRIMMJOW!" With that scream of his name came a harsh smack to the face, quickly bringing Grimmjow out of his stupor. His eyes shot open and he grabbed his pulsing head, rubbing at the thick veins in his temples, and looked around.

"Wuh..?" He looked to his right and hissed as the sun shined right into his eyes and caused a fresh wave of pain to pulse through his skull. "Gyah! Fuckin' sun!" He shielded his sensitive eyes from the sun with his hand, scooching away from it, trying to get in the shade.

"Oh look! The princess decided to wake up. " A highly sarcastic and pissed off voice said. "You fuckin' moron! What the hell were you thinking! You wanna know how I found yer sorry ass!" The speaker was standing in the sunlight: Grimmjow didn't dare look at them and cause unnecessary pain to himself. The speaker didn't even pause to let him speak before they plowed on into their rant. "I found ya lying against a shitty alley wall covered in puke and blood! OUT COLD! YA FUCKING DUMB ASS!" There were loud huffs of breath as the speaker tried to calm down and relax. After a few seconds of silence, no breathing heard as well, there was a loud sigh and the swish of clothing. "God Grimmjow… You scared me shitless… I thought you were dead." The voice sounded closer, so close in fact, it made Grimmjow jump. When had this person moved? He felt a strong hand wrap itself under his arm and pull him to his unsteady and shaky feet. He began to sway back and forth right away. "Woah! Careful now… We don't need you getting even more hurt then you already are…" A short pause, then, "Jesus Christ! What the fuck happened to yer jaw? Nevermind… you can tell me about that later. Right now, you needa get to a hospital." He felt the arms loop themselves under his again and start to pull him towards the mouth of… where ever it was… and towards the sun. He furrowed his brows and growled, and yanked his arms out of the grasp of the other person: the sudden movement causing him to fall over in the wall and lean there for support while he gasped for air and the pain pulsed through his brain and stomach. When he looked up, wincing and grimacing, he noticed that he had yanked the other person into the shadows as well and could finally see them. His eyes grew wide.

"Renji?" Renji was frowning and had just crossed his arms. Grimmjow was confused. Why was Renji here? He shook his head. "What are you doing here? Why are you with me instead of Ich-!" Grimmjow's eyes grew wide and he threw his head in a direction away from Renji, facing towards the ground. He couldn't say her-_his_…. His name without feeling the guilt rip and tear at his already torn and bloody heart. Renji's eyebrows laced closer together than they were before.

"Oh about that." Grimmjow looked up when he saw Renji's feet move closer towards him. Before he could even think of moving, Renji's fist connected with his already bruised and sore jaw: Hard enough to make him fall to the ground. Renji pointed down at him while he stared up, rubbing his jaw in shock. "That's fer beating up Ichi Ichi." Grimmjow's eyes grew even bigger and his breathing stopped. Normally being hit would've pissed him off and he'd be killing the bastard by now… but…. Renji was right… He did deserve this. Renji watched, confused at first, then worried, as the fire drained out of Grimmjow's eyes and all the was left was a dull murky blue. He didn't like that look in his eyes: There was nothing there. Not a person, no emotion, no soul:_ nothing._ And it was frightening. He shook his head frantically. He had to do something! He'd seen that look before in someone's eye: Let's just say they weren't around anymore to tell the story… "Hey…" He knelt down and helped Grimmjow back up to his feet again. "C'mon… Get on yer feet." He patted his back but got no response. He was really worried now. He sighed, trying to release the apprehension building in his gut. "Ya know…" he paused until he saw Grimmjow look over at him. "Ichi Ichi misses you right?" He saw Grimmjow's eyes widen and some of the fire return. Good! GOOD! Keep it coming! "He… He wants to be with you still… He was so depressed fer the longest time after you found out about him. He kept blaming himself fer hurting you and that he didn't deserve you. He kept saying he shoulda tried harder to tell you the truth and not chicken out so easily…. He was so depressed Grimmjow." By now Renji was slowly and bleakly shaking his head. His words weren't helping Grimmjow like he thought they were. It only made him feel worse; more guilty; more filthy; more _slimy_. He felt like _scum. _He lowered his eyes and head so that only his nose and mouth were clearly visible. He felt his eyes stinging and he fought not to choke and sob. God… Dammit… He felt the feelings start to fade away into a dull ache in the back of his mind: His judgment clouded with pain and misery. Renji shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"Er.. Do ya wanna go see Stark er something…?" He scratched at the back of his head. He was never any good at trying to comfort people. "Like, to talk it out… er… something.. Look. I'm not very good with words and all but I am trying." He got Grimmjow to look up at him, Grimmjow watched Renji tilt his head, his eyes full of pain, face scrunched in distress. "Why can't you…?" Grimmjow just stared blankly at him. They stared at each other for a few minutes in silence before Renji nodded and pulled out his cell phone and called up Stark. It rang five times before he heard a loud bang on the other side of the connection, muffled cursing, shuffling of feet and clothing, and then the sound of the phone moving. A bleary Stark answered.

"He-," he started yawning, still talking while doing so, "Helloooo? Ugh….." Renji heard him smack his lips loudly. "Dammit Renji…. Ya woke me up again… Freakin' made me drop my phone again too…" The last sentence was muttered under his breath. Renji just scowled and shook his head.

"Now's not the time to worry about shit like that Stark." Stark immediately shut up and listened. Renji faltered. "Well…. Er…. I've got Grimmjow here with me." When he said his name, Renji peaked over at Grimmjow to see him sitting down on the ground again, his back against the wall, face hidden in his hands. "Ya might wanna… Fuck it! Stark you needa get over here. I'm worried shitless about him. He's like the fucking walkin' dead. It's scary. He doesn't respond to anything I say, except by withdrawing deeper into himself. I found him by himself in an alley covered in puke and blood…." There was a long pause as Renji stared at Grimmjow. His eyebrows laced tighter together. "I've never seen him like this before…. Stark… I'm worried about him. What if he-"

"Oh I highly doubt that." Another yawn: Renji had been cut off by Stark. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't even want to_ think_ that his old childhood friend would even consider something so drastic as that. He was definitely worried now as well. "Anyway," he scratched at his head lazily, frowning, "I'll get together some of the old guys and we'll all meet up with him somewhere. Why don't you bring him to my house er something?" Renji nodded and said yes. He looked over at Grimmjow and sighed. He walked over.

"Hey. Grimmjow." There was no answer from him. Renji rose an eyebrow. "Grimmjow?" Still no answer. A little angry at being ignored, he walked over and lightly shook his shoulder. "OI! Grimmjo-!" Grimmjow's head lulled to the side, his eyes closed, face scrunched in agony, asleep, and having a nightmare. Renji sighed again. "Geez… What am I gonna do with you…?" His eyebrow twitched and he frowned. "Oh god dammit… I gotta freakin carry you? Bull shit!" As he finished speaking, he bent over and threw Grimmjow's arms and upper body over his shoulder, his legs and lower body hanging in front. Renji sniffed at his closest leg. His eyes bugged out of his head, he gagged and turned his head away, grimacing. "Oh god! You fucking smell like vomit!" Renji gagged as he walked to his car and threw Girmmjow into the back. He got in the driver's seat and shot down the road towards Stark's house.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

BANG BANG BANG! Stark kicked the table he was stepping by, cursing loudly, and fell. The idiot POUNDING at the door had surprised him out of his thoughts. He had a pretty freakin' good idea who the idiot was too…. He rolled around a couple times, on the ground, holding his foot and swearing like a sailor at the top of his lungs. The pounding kept coming making the vein throbbing on the side of his head pulse faster. His eyebrow twitched as he slowly stood up, scowling, and limped towards his door. He opened the door very slowly; stopping to where only one of his eyes was visible. It was Renji: He couldn't stop the second twitch of his eyebrows. He made sure Renji saw the look of murder in his eyes.

"Ya trying to alert the whole freakin' complex yer here, _Renji?_" Stark spoke his name with pure malice. Renji just grunted at him and crossed his arms, tapping his foot. Stark opened his door a little more so he could stick his head out into the hallway and look around. His grew wide in confusion. "Where is he?" Renji gritted his teeth and threw his thumb over his shoulder.

"Out cold in the back of my car." Stark blinked a couple times then nodded. They both headed in the direction of the parking lot and Renji's car. They had to search for a little while because Renji forgot where he parked and Stark didn't know what his car looked like. To say the least, Stark was a little perturbed by Renji's stupidity during a time like this. When they found the right car, Renji opened the door and Stark dragged Grimmjow's unconscious body out from the back seats and over his shoulder. He turned and looked at Renji who was closing the door; once done, he looked up at Stark.

"Thanks man," Stark began, "you can go now if ya want." Renji just nodded and turned towards his driver side of the car. As Stark began walking away, Renji looked back up at him, stopping what he was doing.

"Hey!" Renji called out to Stark. He turned stopped walking and turned to look back at Renji. "Take good care of him, ya hear? I don't wanna explain to Ichi Ichi why his man is dead, yeah?" Stark just barked a quick laugh and nodded, walking back towards his apartment. About halfway to the apartments, he heard a car engine start up, and drive away. He sighed…. It was going to be a long day… Night…. All of it. He opened the door to his apartment, stepped inside, kicked the door shut behind him, began walking through the kitchen again, and kicked his toe again. He stopped and inhaled sharply, biting his lip to keep the loud curse from escaping. His eyebrow twitched from the effort and he shook his head to rid himself of the pain and continued on his way to his bedroom. Once in the room, he threw, literally, Grimmjow onto the bed and putting his right hand on his dresser for support as he leaned over and rubbed his throbbing foot. He looked over towards Grimmjow.

"Yer not worth it, ya know that?" Of course there was no answer from the unconscious man and Stark shook his head. Of course he didn't really mean that either. It just made him feel better to say it: Relieved some of the building up stress. He rubbed his hand against the top of his head, flattening his hair. He sighed slowly and leaned his back against the dresser and crossed his arms, watching Grimmjow. He shook his head and got up after a minute or so. "Better go call the guys…. They're gonna wanna see this." He walked out of the room, took out his phone, and dialed the numbers for some old friends that were well overdue for a reunion….

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Huh..Oooooh-Wuh?" Grimmjow slowly rolled over onto his back and moved his hand up to rubs his eyes; disoriented from his sleep and confused as to where he was now. The ground was soft and comfortable. He tried moving and it moved in layers with him. What the hell…? The ground was moving with him? Was he still drunk? He began blindly crawling away. "Ugh… Gotta… Get home…" He was panting heavily as he moved when abruptly he fell to the floor yelling and with a thud. He groaned and untwisted his mangled body and rubbed at his sore head: Thudding in the background growing louder after each one. After a few more thuds the bedroom door, that he had just now noticed, flew open and, standing there, was a wide eyed tall black haired man with an eye patch on. His big mouth was turned upside down in a frown but quickly grew into a shit eating grin.

"Oooooooh lookie lookie! The fuckin' princess decided to wake 'er lazy ass up, ne?" He cackled as Grimmjow's head shot back up to look at the person who had spoken: He would've recognized that voice anywhere. His eyes grew wider when he saw him.

"Nn-Nnoitra," he whispered, beyond confused. "What are you doing here?" His old friend just smiled bigger and laughed once at him before he frowned and tried to quickly look over his shoulder, his one visible eye wide, his torso started to jerk forward slightly. Grimmjow saw smaller hands reaching out from behind Nnoitra, pulling on his shirt, trying to pull or push him out of the door way.

"Move it you giant cow! I wish to see Grimm!" Grimmjow's eyes were wide before: now they were practically popping out of his head. He knew that voice too… Eventually he saw Nnoitra yelp and fall out of the door and into the other room out of sight. In his place stood a much smaller, slender man, with pink hair and white thick framed glasses. He smiled at Grimmjow and all Grimmjow could do was swallow thickly and watch the spectacle in front of him dumbly. "So! How is Grimm these days?" The man had his hands on his hips and was staring at Grimmjow on the floor; still lying there like an idiot. Grimmjow blinked twice and then shook his head no. The man rose an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that so? That's too bad now isn't it, cow?" He looked back out towards the other room where Nnoitra had fallen into.

"I'M NOT A COW DAMMIT YOU FUCKIN' CUNT!" Nnoitra's voice yelled from the other room and the pink haired man just smirked in triumph: having received the reaction he wanted from the other. He looked back down at Grimmjow, his smile softened. Stark was right…. Grimmjow DID look like the living dead. In all the time that he knew him, he had never seen him like this before. None of his remaining old friends had. It was thoroughly…._ Disturbing _to say the least. Grimmjow tilted his head to the right and slowly began to push himself up onto his knees and hands.

"Szayel…" Grimmjow shook his head and looked up in disbelief. "_And _Nnoitra.. What the fuck are you two doing here…?" Szayel just quietly laughed at him and then knelt down so he was on eye level with Grimmjow.

"Stark called." Girmmjow's eyes grew wider. Stark called? How he wasn't with Stark when he fell asleep. He had been with Renji…. Unless! "He said that one of his other friend's called saying that you needed some serious help." His intuition was right. Renji had called Stark. Szayel's eyes twinkled with mirth as he watched Grimmjow's eyes display all his emotions and thoughts. He smiled bigger and waited for Grimmjow to notice he was waiting for him. Once he had focused back in on what he had to say, Szayel continued, "So this friend drove you over here and dropped you off. Stark then put you in here to rest and called us up. We've been here for about six hours now…. Waiting for your sorry ass to wake up, ya know that?" Grimmjow just shook his head again and slowly, and quite shakily, stood up and stepped out of the bedroom.

"Where am I?" He looked around the apartment. He saw Nnoitra sitting in a chair watching T.V. and Stark lying on a bed, snoozing: face first into the pillow. Nnoitra glanced up at him then looked back at the T.V. and continued watching whatever it was he was watching. All Grimmjow knew was that it was loud, had sirens, people screaming, and gun shots. Szayel came up from behind him, stood on his tip toes for a second, and glanced over Grimmjow's shoulder.

"You're in Stark's apartment." At the mention of his name, Stark's head lazily rose from his pillow and glanced at Szayel. When he saw Grimmjow awake, his eyes shot open and he quickly got out of the bed.

"Gri-Grimmjow! Yer awake!" Stark briskly walked over towards him and rested his hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling now?" Girmmjow frowned and shook his head no again: Stark just stared at him for a second before lowering his face and sighing. "I thought so…." Nnoitra snorted loudly from where he was perched and looked up at them.

"Why don't we just pamper him and tell him everything's gonna be okay?" His eyebrow lowered. "Howzabout we lie to him so he feels better, yeah?" He stood up very fast and walked over to right in front of Grimmjow, staring down at him. "This isn't yer fault. Yer bitch didn't betray you and he's here just beggin' ta be laid by you. Is that helping any?" Stark just glared at him while Szayel rolled his eyes. Grimmjow lowered his face towards the ground and stayed silent and unmoving. Szayel cleared his throat.

"Uhm… Nnoi…. I don't think you're helping our situation." Nnoitra just snorted and shrugged his shoulders. Szayel glared at him and put his hands on his hips. "Now really!" Before he could say more Grimmjow held up his hand.

"Please…." His voice was fell of distress and pain. "Fer the love of god… Would you all just _shut the fuck up?_" He looked up at them: his eyes wide and full of frustrated anger. Szayel nodded and Nnoitra again snorted. Stark yawned loudly.

"Howzabout some alcohol,ne?" Everyone turned to look at him. He shrugged. "He could hit up some random bar and then leave totally smashed. Szayel snapped his fingers at that, smiled and looked at Grimmjow but stopped when he saw him shake his head no.

"Prolly wouldn't except me in anywhere…." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I've been bar hoppin' like crazy this past week; gettin' kicked outta god knows where; and starting fights with employees. Yeaaaah… I wouldn't be able to." Stark lowered his head in dejection. Nnoitra just smirked widely and cleared his throat.

"I got some shit in the back of my car." Everyone looked up at him. "Will that do?" The three others glanced at each other, then, Szayel nodded, answering for all three of them. "Right! Be right back!" With that, Nnoitra walked out of the apartment, out of the complex, and into the parking lot to find his car and the alcohol. Everyone else moved towards the kitchen and sat down, getting comfortable and waiting for Nnoitra to return. The door flew open, a foot sticking through the opening, after a few minutes. Nniotra entered in, arms full of all kinds of alcohol, smiling manically. "Who's ready to get hammered?" Stark just lazily lifted his head for a second and glanced at him before he lowered his head and closed his eyes again. Szayel rolled his eyes as Nnoitra walked over towards the couch. When he was close enough Grimmjow reached up and pulled the biggest bottle he could get his hands on. He didn't care what it was. He just wanted to get plastered…. Plastered and forget everything. Szayel rose his eyebrows at this and watched Grimmjow pop open the top and chug down a huge amount of the liquid. He cleared his throat.

"So… Grimmjow…." Grimmjow glanced over at him while chugging down some more alcohol: It was strong. "What exactly happened between you and this…." He wove his hands around in the air to emphasize his confusion. "This Ichigo, was it?" There was a long pause as Grimmjow stopped drinking and just sat there, his eyes glazed over and lifeless.

"He was….. someone important to me…" Szayel motioned for him to continue as Nnoitra plopped down into the arm chair and began chugging alcohol too. "Whe-" Grimmjow faltered and his voice shook, "When I first met him… I thought he was a woman. Oh god he was beautiful. Orange locks, long smooth legs, nice stomach, small figure… God he was perfect in my eyes…." Stark lifted his head and cracked his eyes open. The three who were listening glanced at each other while Grimmjow stared at the ground, telling his tale. "I think…. At first all I wanted to do was fuck her senseless... but as I got to know her better… I began to want to get to know her better and be there for her…." The three shared worried looks with each other. "I think…. I think I fell for her when she told me the story about…." He sobbed, "about her mother…. Things were going great! We had gone out on quite a few dates since then and I knew- just _knew_- she was the one fer me…." A very long pause as Grimmjow stared forward for good amount of time, then took a swig of alcohol. He hadn't noticed yet that he started crying. Needless to say, the others were shocked and terrified at the same time. He never cried in front of them like this before. They were really starting to worry about his well being now. "_Then…" _They heard him swallow loudly, "_ THEN_ I just _had _to find out that _she…._ Was a _he…_" He sobbed again and threw his hands up to his face and dug his palms into his eyes. The three shared another look and Szayel got down on his knees and began to crawl towards Grimmjow to comfort him. Before he could fully reach him, though, Grimmjow choked out a loud sob, got up, and ran out of the apartment. Szayel held his hand out towards the door, his and everyone else's eyes were wide.

"Uh oh…." Szayel said quietly. Stark just smacked his own forehead and slowly pulled his hand down his face… "That's _definitely_ _not good._" Nnoitra whipped his head towards Szayel and scowled.

"Ya think!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Grimmjow threw his front door open, slamming it hard against the wall, panting heavily. He had run the whole way back. He shook his head, tears still streaming down his face, and ran further into the house. The house was still in complete chaos since he tore it up… Pieces of random furniture and glass laid strewn out all over the floor, some in piles. He quickly looked around, then ran back, and slammed the door shut and locked it. He stumbled away from it, his back hit the wall, and he slid down it to sit on the dirty floor. He was so pathetic…. Crying like this… God… God dammit… His eyes lulled to half closed and his limbs grew slack. His thoughts slowed down significantly. He was so sick of this shit. He sniffed quietly and glanced down at the ground. His eyes slowly widened when he saw the sunshine coming in through the window glint on a huge shard of glass next to his right leg. He stared at it for a good while before he slowly slid his right hand over towards it, slowly picking it up, horizontally, in his palm. Very slowly, he tightened his fingers around it, until he could feel it begin to press painfully into his skin. After a moment like that, he loosened his grip only slightly, for a second, then abruptly clamped his fingers tightly around it: the glass pushing through his skin easily. Blood, almost as soon as he tightened his fingers, was seeping from his clenched fist. He slowly lifted his hand so that it was eye level, grimacing at it, and squeezed tighter. Fuckin' hell… It hurt… but-but, at the same time, it felt so good… The pain made him forget all about Ichigo and the heart break and and… and… The world seemed to grow an unreal quality to it. His head felt separate from his body and he felt giddy. He slowly stood up and stumbled towards his room: a trail of blood splattering onto the ground behind him. When he reached his room he glanced around. The pain helped, but it only worked for so long… He wanted to forget for forever…. His eyes slid towards the direction of his closet and he walked over there, moved the broken door out of the way, and reached inside. He fiddled with the objects in the way, throwing what he could. Eventually he grunted and threw the shard of glass away and used both hands; his right hand staining his clothes crimson. After digging for what seemed like an eternity, he found what he was looking for: His hand gun. Grimmjow's eyes were emotionless and his face stern. He turned it side to side, hand to hand, scrutinizing it thoroughly. He backed up and into his bedroom wall and slid down it to sit on the floor. He lifted up above his head, closed an eye, aimed towards the ceiling, and pretended to shoot. He opened his eye and lowered it back down into his lap: staring at it the entire time. Screw this torment. He wanted to be rid of all of it! If this was the way… then so be it…. His frown deepened and he picked up the gun. He used his thumb to cock the gun with a loud click. His hand began to shake and everything began to spin as he slowly rose it to his right temple. He pressed into his skull and slowly closed his eyes. He was so dizzy and the gun felt so heavy.

His finger tightened on the trigger and his hand fell as the world faded again into oblivion.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ulquiorra was pissed beyond words. It had been over a week since Grimmjow had last shown up for work and he hadn't answered any of his phone calls since. He huffed as he walked away from his car and up Girmmjow's driveway to his house. He glanced back at his car and his girlfriend. She waved at him happily and motioned for him to go on. He looked forward again and knocked on the door: No answer came. He tapped his foot a few times and then knocked again. His frown deepened. He stepped off the porch and into the garden to glance into his windows. Not a single light was on in the house. His green eyes searched around through the screen and glass; a glare distorting the image of certain parts of the room. He searched until he noticed something. _The house was in complete disarray._ Now that _definitely wasn't good._ He jumped back up onto the porch and pounded on the door: Again no answer. He huffed and pulled out his cell, turning on his heel and briskly walking back to the car. He speed dialed Stark. It rang only three times before there was a click.

"Hello?" the sleepy voice on the other side of the line yawned.

"Stark." Ulquiorra asked in a serious voice as he reached his car, pulled open the door and sat down quickly; his girlfriend watching him from the passenger seat. "Have you seen Grimmjow?" On his side of the line Stark scratched the back of his head.

"No I haven't actually. Not fer a few days at least." Ulquiorra turned on his car, buckled up, and began backing out. He thought about what Stark said for a minute before turning out of the driveway and racing out of the neighborhood.

"Where are you?" He asked, still serious. His girlfriend gave him a confused look as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He turned his head towards her, moved the phone away from his mouth slightly and mouthed the words 'I'll tell you in a little bit.' She nodded and looked forward again. Stark didn't answer for a while.

"Sorry, it was hard to hear ya." There was a pause and shuffling of feet and a breeze. "Uuuuhmmmm… I'm at a restaurant with some friends."

"Tell me where." Ulquiorra demanded. He was in no mood to play games. Stark pulled the phone away from his head and looked at it like it just grew green skin. He put it back up to his and told Ulquiorra the street name and address of the building. Ulquiorra nodded. "Alright, I'll be there in less than five minutes." He hung up without saying good bye or waiting to see if Stark had anything else to say. He pushed the gas pedal down and was racing towards his destination. His girlfriend looked over at him.

"So." He glanced at her then back at the road. "Ya gonna tell me what happened?" She flipped her orange hair out of her face and smiled sweetly. He sighed and started to tell her everything he knew.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ulquiorra rushed into the restaurant; his girlfriend close behind him. Ever since he told her the news, she had been nervous and worried. She just had to help anyway she could. They both looked around, desperately. She was the one who spotted them first, grabbed onto Ulquiorra's arm, and pointed towards the group of people. They both hurried over.

"Stark." He lifted his head towards Ulqiuorra and slowly lifted a hand. Ulquiorra glanced around at the small assortment of people; a beautiful red headed lady; a man with tattoos and red hair also; a bald man; and a giant. He blinked slowly and looked back over at Stark. "Where is Grimmjow?" At hearing that name, Ichigo lifted his head and looked over at the short pale man speaking to Stark. He glanced behind him real quick and saw a big breasted woman standing there, waving: A small smile playing on her lips. Ichigo acted like he hadn't seen her and focused back in on the pale guy. Ulquiorra had been silent for a while. "I haven't seen him at work for over a week. He hasn't answered his calls. I went to his house and he didn't answer. I looked inside his windows and saw it in shambles." He spoke in indifference. He paused only for a second to let his information sink in, and then continued. "I did all that, but no Grimmjow." He put his hands on his hips. "Care to explain?" Stark stared at him wide eyed and dumbfounded. Ichigo's eyes were wide and his breathing quickened. Renji reached out towards him and rubbed his shoulder in comfort. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak and snapped it shut. He shook his head and scowled.

"Gri-Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra looked towards him. "You said you couldn't find Girmmjow?" Ulquiorra nodded. Ichigo began to hyperventilate and he gripped the table tightly: his knuckles white. Renji frowned.

"Now Ichi-" before he could finish, Ichigo jumped up from his seat and ran towards the exit, leaving everyone else behind.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ichigo ran the whole way to Grimmjow's house (he knew the way because Grimmjow took him there on their fourth date). He rested his right hand on the door, his left on his knee, and tried to catch his breath by panting. When he could breathe normally enough, he rapped on the door loudly. That pale guy was right: No answer. He pulled out his cell phone and tried calling Grimmjow: Straight to voice mail. He sighed in frustration and began pacing. He saw the windows and his eyes grew wide. He jumped off the porch, grabbed a rock that was lining the garden, and threw it through the window with a huge, and loud, shatter. He quickly climbed through; scratching up his legs in the process. Once inside he looked around and gasped. The house looked like a tornado somehow ended up inside of it and ripped it a new one. Ichigo shook his and began frantically running through the house calling Grimmjow's name; searching for him. After going through three or four devastated rooms, he decided to look in Grimmjow's bedroom. He ran down the hallway towards it, but as he drew near, apprehension filled his gut; forcing him to slow down into a cautious walk. When he reached the door, he stared at it in horror, his intuition screaming to just turn around and run away, that he didn't want to see what was on the other side of the door. He bit his bottom lip and, against his better judgment, turned his head away, closed his eyes, and slowly pushed open the cracked door. He stood there, shaking, for a few seconds (which felt like hours to him at the time) and slowly turned his head towards the opening; slowly starting to crack open his eyes. When his head was turned far enough to see well from his peripheral vision, his eyes shot open, and his head whipped the rest of the way forward: his mouth agape. He gasped loudly and screamed.

"**GRIMMJOW!**"

.:.~End of Chapter 4~.:.

**NOW BEFORE YOU GO RIPPING ME A NEW ONE! HOLD ON! THE STORY ISN'T OVER YET! SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME, MMKAY?**

So Ichigo walked in to see… that… How terrible… I don't have much to say this time other then **PLEASE KEEP READING! THIS STORY IS NOT A TRAGEDY! IT HAS A HAPPY ENDING!**

Oh! Can anyone "guess" who Ulquiorra's girlfriend is? :] Don't worry if, on an off chance that you can't figure out who she is, she'll be showing up again soon. Oh and like I promised, there were more characters introduced XD. Plan to have next chapter out by Monday. But I've been really busy lately so don't kill me if it isn't. Until next time! (8:B))

~8DRainbowManVan8D


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT AN! OKAY SO I WAS VERY VAGUE IN THE LAST CHAPTER ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO GRIMMJOW. THAT WAS ON PURPOSE :D EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THIS CHAPTER. ON THE SUBJECT OF GRIMMJOW, I GOT A LOT OF PEOPLE SAYING THAT WAS HIGHLY UNLIKELY TO HAPPEN. ^^ I'M GLAD YOU PUT IN YOUR THOUGHTS, NOW LET ME EXPLAIN WHY BIG TOUGH GRIMMJOW WOULD EVEN THINK LIKE THAT. SIMPLY THIS: HE WASN'T THINKING CLEARLY. THINK ABOUT IT; DRUNK, NO SCRATCH THAT, HAMMERED; STILL BROODING OVER THE LOST OF THE FIRST PERSON HE'S EVER FELL IN LOVE WITH; BLAMES HIMSELF FOR HURTING HIM AND LOSING HIM. OH DID I MENTION DRUNK? I'M NOT THE TYPE OF PERSON WHO BELIEVES PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE FINE AND DANDY DURING A TIME LIKE THAT. WHEN A PERSON LOATHES THEMSELVES (FOR WHATEVER REASON) AND AREN'T THINKING CLEARLY, THEY WILL DO STUPID STUFF. I SPEAK FROM PERSONAL EXPREIENCE AND I'M CERTAIN THERE ARE MANY OF YOU READING THIS WHO CAN RELATE AS WELL. SO, DON'T WORRY TOO MUCH, AND THE QUESTIONS PEOPLE HAVE BEEN ASKING WILL BE ANSWERED IN THIS CHAPTER^^**

_**IMPORTANT AN! IT WAS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT I WASN'T VERY CLEAR ON SOME DETAILS IN THE STORY (NOT REGARDING GRIMMJOW'S MENTAL INSTABILITY). AFTER GRIMMJOW LEFT STARK'S BLAH BLAH BLAH CAME HOME THE SAME DAY. ULQUIORRA DIDN'T GET TO GRIMMJOW'S HOUSE UNTIL ABOUT A DAY LATER ( ALMOST, A LITTLE LESS). JUST THOUGHT I SHOULD CLEAR THAT UP.**_

On a lighter note DUN DUN DUUUH! ULQUIORRA'S GIRLFRIEND! TO THOSE WHO GUESSED, THANK YOU! AND IT WAS ORIHIME! Good job! :D

Long author's note, surry but it was very important I got that out. OH! Due to the request of a fellow reader, thoughts will now be distinguished with '_italics_'. XD That's all!

**WARNINGS! Language, disturbing images, sexy stuff (wooh! Finally! Progress!)**

**DISCLAIMOR! I do NOT own Bleach. Prolly if I did… They'd all be insane from all the shit I'd put them through… -shrugs- Just sayin'.**

.:.~O3O~.:.

Chapter 5- Begin Anew

Ichigo wobbled on his feet, his knees came togetherand gave out causing him to fall to them roughly on the floor. The tears poured down his face but he couldn't feel them; couldn't feel his body; couldn't feel anything. No.. That's wrong, he could feel one thing: _Blood chilling fear…_ There was _blood_ all over the floor a long with broken furniture. But what caught his eye was the motionless body laying against the end of a king sized bed. It was so pale… Ichigo sobbed, eyes wide, and slowly began to crawl towards Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow.." he whispered, his voice desperate and shattered. "Grimmjow.. Gri-Grimmjow…" He sobbed again, his voice cracking. "Grimmjow…" over and over and over again he repeated his name until he reached the body. He looked at the blood dried to Grimmjow's shirt and pants; bloody finger prints smeared here and there. He slowly began to examine the body to see how long he'd been d-… he'd been.. he'd been dead… Ichigo choked on a sob as he lifted Grimmjow's shirt up looking for any puncture wounds: Nothing but dried blood. Odd, he was covered in blood there. He then checked his legs for any deep gashes or lacerations: Again nothing. What the hell..? Ichigo then lift up his left arm and flipped it over to check the wrist: Nothing! Then….? Ichigo felt his heart beat start race and he began to hyperventilate. With a quick hop over Grimmjow's legs he slid onto his knees, twisted his upper body to turn and face Grimmjow, and took a look. There was more dried blood over on this area. That must be where the blood came from then. He reached down to pick up his hand and froze; his eyes widened. There was a gun covered in blood in his right hand. Confusion filled him. Gun? But there's no bullet holes that he could see. He twisted Grimmjow's body to the side so he could see his back: Nope, no bullet holes. Grimmjow's head flopped down onto Ichigo's shoulder and his breath hitched. Being as gentle and careful as he could, Ichigo, leaned Grimmjow back against the bed and looked at his head. There was no punctures or holes on the left side. He twisted around to the right and saw none there either. Okay, so now Ichigo was really confused. There were no obvious injuries that would call for death visible. So what the fuck killed him….? Ichigo looked back down at the gun, and slowly reached for it. As soon as he tried to pull it out, the fingers wrapped around it tightened for a second then fell limply around it again. Ichigo froze. Those weren't his fingers. He began huffing and puffing air out of his nose loudly; hyperventilating even faster now. His head shot towards Grimmjow's chest and rested against it and listened. _…thu-thump….. thu-thump…_ He pulled his head back slowly and sobbed but this time, out of happiness. HE WAS ALIVE! GRIMMJOW WAS ALIVE! OH GOD! HE WAS ALIVE! Ichigo smiled through the new tears and threw his arms around Grimmjow's neck and hugged him, sobbing. He lifted his own head and looked at Grimmjow's closed eyes. With his left hand, he slowly turned Grimmjow's face towards his and kissed his eye lids. Ichigo decided it was better to wake Girmmjow up then let him keep sleeping. As much as he was glad that Grimmjow was alive, it was never good for someone's heart beat to be that weak. With renewed hope, Ichigo slowly began to shake Grimmjow.

"Gr-Grimmjow. Hey Grimmjow. Wake up. Wake up Grimmjow." He called, hoping to somehow bring him back from the oblivion. After shaking him lightly for what seemed forever, Ichigo began to get annoyed. He started to shake Grimmjow harder and began yelling his name. "Grimmjow! Hey Grimmjow! Wake up! Wake up dammit! Yer alive right? Don't do this! C'mon pull through and wake! UP!" For a few minutes nothing happened, but then, Grimmjow's eyebrows twitched a couple times. Ichigo noticed and sighed in relief and with new hope, began to shake him more, and yell more loudly. "Grimmjow baby! I can see you moving! C'mon you can do it! C'mon honey! C'mon!"

.:.

_C'mon you can do it! C'mon honey! C'mon! _Grimmjow was confused. That wasn't his voice speaking or his thoughts. Who was calling him? Urging him to not give up? Who was this person who made him feel alive again and a false sense of hope? His mind was bleary. His head felt heavy as lead and his body immoveable… The voice in the background of his mind was still calling. What was going on? Why did he feel like this? Oh yeah… He was trying to kill himself. Grimmjow felt his stomach lurch at the thought. Try to kill himself? PATHETIC! Anyone who chose that road were nothing more than cowards! Wait… Did that make him almost _exactly like them?_ Except the fact that he _failed?_ He felt his stomach lurch again. He definitely wouldn't be trying again and would be staying away from the alcohol: Clouded his judgment. Freakin' shit nearly got him killed…. Sure he hated himself for what happened to his Ichigo but not enough to kill himself. He felt that he should pull through it, no matter how hard…. Easier said than done I guess… _GRIMMJOW!_ There was that freakin' voice again. It was really starting to piss him off. Didn't it know he didn't feel good. '_I think I'll give it a piece of my mind…_' Grimmjow thought and slowly began to scowl. He opened his eyes, slowly, and saw the outlines of…

"I-Ichigo?"

.:.

"I-Ichio?" Ichigo sighed, relief flooding through his veins. Grimmjow sounded so confused and weak: his voice barely a whisper. Though, to Ichigo, it was as loud as a bomb exploding. And just like the bomb, the tears burst from his eyes again as he threw his arms around Grimmjow.

"Oh! Oh Grimmjow! I was so worried! I thought you had died!" He nuzzled into Grimmjow's neck and weaped. Grimmjow just stared forward, still confused. Why was Ichigo there? Ichigo…. Ichigo! His eyes grew wide and his heart beat picked up slightly: his cheeks turning a slight pink.

"Ichigo… What are you doing here?" He whispered into the man's ear that was still holding onto him. Ichigo shivered at how close Grimmjow's mouth was to his ear. It felt so _good_ to hear his voice like that again. But… It made him angry too. He pulled back and looked Grimmjow in his beautiful blue eyes and scowled. Grimmjow just tilted his head a little to the side: More out of weakness then curiousity. Ichigo pulled back his fist and hit Grimmjow hard in the chest making his eyes bulge out and choke.

"Ya big idiot! Don't you scare me like that again you ass!" Ichigo had his hands on his hips and was scowling. Grimmjow watched, bemused, rubbing his sore chest. "I swear ta God if you do that again, and yer still alive, I'll fuckin' kill ya myself." Grimmjow just stared at Ichigo… still confused as to why he was even there. Ichigo was still looking in his eyes: watching the light reflect and dance around in them. They weren't as vibrant a blue as they normally were. His expression softened and he smiled slightly, tilting his head to the side. Grimmjow was obviously not doing well; his screaming really would not be of help right now. "What am I going to do with you?" Ichigo slowly reached his right hand out towards Grimmjow's face to cup his cheek. As soon as his fingers brushed it, a hand smacked his away. Ichigo pulled his whole body away abruptly, holding onto his hand, eyes wide with terror, and fell onto his bottom. Girmmjow was glaring icily at Ichigo.

"Don't," Grimmjow gasped for air, "touch me…" Ichigo's eyes grew wider and he shook his head no.

"No! No Grimmjow! Don't shove me away! I know.." Ichigo looked away from Grimmjow and stopped speaking for a few seconds. When he began to speak again, it was barely a whisper. "I know… what I did to you was wrong.. And I feel terrible for it.. But…" Ichigo looked back at him, his eyes still wide , though, with desperation now. "What I don't get…" his voice was starting to grow louder and louder. "If you hate me, why is it you did this to yourself? I don't get it Grimmjow! Why would you try to kill yourself! Tell me! Wh-!"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND IT!" Ichigo shut his mouth and stared at Grimmjow. He was trying to hide his face by looking towards the ground: his chest heaving up and down with labored breathing. "I ca…" He choked and Ichigo saw a tear roll down his left cheek. "I can't stand it…" His voice was barely a whisper. Ichigo leaned closer to hear him. "I can't stand the fact that… Even though I know you lied to me… and that yer not even female… My heart still races whenever you're near me." Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up and his eyes well up with tears: he covered his mouth with his hands. Grimmjow looked up and into Ichog's eyes. Grimmjow's looked haunted and tired. "Why…? Why is it that I still care about you? I don't want to love another man.. I DON'T WANT TO!" Grimmjow threw his hands up to his hair and began to pull at it, sobbing and screaming. Ichigo pulled at his hands and shook his head frantically.

"Grimmjow! GRIMMJOW! You don't have to think of it that way!" He had given up on pulling away his hands and instead was trying to hug him. "You love me! Don't you? You love who _I_ am, not my gender! Love me!" Grimmjow abruptly stopped struggling and unclenched his shut eyes, slowly looked up and into Ichigo's, and stared with a dazed expression. Ichigo took the chance and put his hands on either side of Grimmjow's face and cupped his cheeks. With a determined look he spoke again. "Love me, Grimmjow. Love me." Grimmjow didn't move for a very long time: so long in fact, Ichigo was afraid he'd said something terribly wrong. He sighed and began to pull away from Grimmjow, defeated. Turning his head away, he felt his heart begin to ache. He got onto his knees and was going to stand up when a hand wrapped around his arm and yanked him back down and on top of Grimmjow's lap. Before he could even think of trying to figure out what to do, hot and needy lips were on his. He heard a sigh come from the other mouth and felt himself melt and returned the kiss.

Needless to say, Grimmjow felt hells better. He had been wanting, no, _needing_ to kiss Ichigo again for a long time. What Ichigo had said was exactly what he needed to hear. He didn't love Ichigo because he was male. He loved Ichigo because he _was_ Ichigo. Once he had seen the truth, not even gender could stop him from taking what he wanted…. Though it could certainly slow him down….. How is it again that two men had sex together…? WHAT? Grimmjow was one of the biggest homophobes (well… used to be)! He had stayed away from ANYTHING he thought was gay. Whatever, deal with that later. Right now… hot.. lips.. mmmm…. '_Ichigo…._' When the current contact wasn't enough anymore, he pulled on Ichigo's chin, to bring him closer, and shoved his tongue in between his lips which Ichigo quickly complied with. The kiss only escalated the sexual frustration in Grimmjow who desperately tried to get as much physical contact as he could with Ichigo. To say the least, Ichigo was being overwhelmed very fast. Somehow he had to slow Grimmjow down.

"Mmph!" Ichigo was dropped onto the ground with Grimmjow over top of him and between his legs: Ichigo couldn't help but blush. Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss and stared down at Ichigo; his eyes glinting with desire. His arms were shaking slightly though still numb. He slowly lowered his head to Ichigo chin and kissed it, causing Ichigo to relax and sigh. Working his way, taking his time, down Ichigo's neck with wet kisses, he made quick work of the blouse and removed it: And without looking, an expertise he gained from many women, he removed Ichigo's undergarments (which aren't exactly like bras but close enough XD). His eyes shot open and he blushed. He tried to cover up his chest with his arms but Grimmjow just gently pushed them out of the way: He wanted to see what it was like to love another man, to get used to it, he had to. Lowering his head, Grimmjow flicked his tongue out and licked Ichigo's nipple; a loud intake of breath came from above Grimmjow's head. He lifted his head and he smirked at Ichigo.

"You like that, huh?" Ichigo could tell that Grimmjow was just teasing him but god be damned if that smirk wasn't sexy. With a scowl, Ichigo flipped Grimmjow over, who definitely wasn't expecting that, and under him and straddled his waist.

"Grimmjow… How 'bout this…" He smirked down at him and began rocking back and forth, rubbing his chest against Grimmjow. With each movement upwards, he licked a new area: whether there were clothes in the way or not. "You can tease me, ooooor," the smirk on his face turned devilish. "I can suck you off. Which is it?" Grimmjow's eyes grew wide and felt his cock twitch. Aaaaaw fuck yeah! He was definitely picking the second choice, thought teasing Ichigo was fun. Judging by the gleam in Grimmjow's eyes, Ichigo assumed he chose the second one: big shocker… Not that he was complaining though. He'd much rather take part in the second choice himself: At least they both got some pleasure out of it. Ichigo gave Grimmjow a passionate look until he nodded and allowed him to move on. He moved his fingers from Grimmjow's chest to the top of his pants. He popped open the button and pulled the zipper down in what seemed like slow motion: his eyes never once looking away from Grimmjow's face. Ichigo pulled on his pants and pulled them down. His eyes widened: Grimmjow wasn't wearing any underwear. He faltered. '_Holy. Shit._' Ichigo couldn't stop staring at it. Grimmjow, couldn't help but blush and look away; he couldn't take the looks that Ichigo was giving his cock. Ichigo pulled himself out of his stupor and grasped the base of Grimmjow's errection and pulled it into his mouth. Grimmjow grunted quietly and closed his eyes tightly, waiting for Ichigo to actually start…. And to see how good he was at this…. What? He can be curious if he wants! Jesus!

Ichigo sucked hard and lowered his head further so that more of Grimmjow filled his mouth. His tongue stuck out and licked at the vein on the underside as he pulled his head up. When it was almost all of the way out of his mouth, only with the tip remaining, he sucked really hard and slowly swirled his tongue around it. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and bit back a loud moan trying to escape. Ichigo raised his head and looked at the tip and licked at the slit, dipping his tongue into it and wiggling it back and forth a couple times before quickly taking him back into his mouth again and sucking; his tongue massaging the heated skin. He sucked in more and more of him until he could feel the urge to gag and tried to relax the best he could. Once he felt that he had calmed himself well enough, he took as much as could and swallowed. Grimmjow's mouth opened in a silent moan and he arched into Ichgo's mouth, shoving his dick further into his throat. Ichigo's eyes shot open as he fought the urge to gag. Can't have that happening; he pushed Grimmjow's hips down; made sure he wasn't hurting him; and began to swallow and suck again. Ichigo began to move his head up and down and repeatedly swallowed and sucked; alternating between the two. After a while, he could feel Grimmjow's body tensing up and twitching, he glanced up and saw his head swish side to side. He smirked and hummed around Grimmjow; deep throating him again. The vein pulsed quickly and Ichigo felt Grimmjow's cock twitch. Hands found their way into Ichigo's hair and pushed him further downwards. With one last powerful suck, he heard Grimmjow inhale loudly.

"Ichigooooo…" He hummed again and felt hot liquid shoot from the tip and into his mouth, luckily he had pulled back some so he hadn't choked on it. He swallowed what had stayed in his mouth, licked his lips clean, and then licked Grimmjow clean: watching the orgasm rage through his system. God he was so fucking hot. Ichigo pulled away and sighed content… That is until he felt something warm and wet drip onto his shoulder. What the hell? He looked over and saw red. Grimmjow's right hand was still in his hair and clenching hard. Oh shit… He quickly pulled away from Grimmjow's lap and pulled his hand out of his hair to examine it: There was a huge gash in it and judging from the looks of it, it had been torn open again during the orgasm. Fuck! He had been so lost in Grimmjow that he had forgotten exactly what kind of condition he was in. Shit shit shit! Ichigo fumbled around in his pockets for his cell phone. Once he got it out, he dialed his dad's clinic number.

"Kuuuuuuuuuurosaki Clinic. This is Isshin Kurosaki speaking!" His father answered the phone with gusto. "How may I hel-"

"DAD!" Ichigo sprang up to his feet and began pacing. Grimmjow was staring up at him with bleary eyes. His heart was still racing and it was making him very light headed. Oh shit everything was starting to spin again. He clumsily pulled his pants up and fumbled with the zipper and groaned, heading falling backwards with a thud on the ground. Ichigo glanced at him and started to pick up his pace.

"Ichigo?" Isshin's voice was serious and worried now. "Ichigo what's wro-"

"Dad! DAD! I need you to hurry! HURRY! Hurry to this address with everything and anything you can carry on yer own!" Ichigo began to tell him the address and directions.

"Woah woah woah! Ichigo, Ichigo! Slow down! What's going on?" Isshin cut his son off and was running towards the supply room for the basic essentials (Gauze, surgical tape, disinfectant, stitches, etc.). Ichigo shook his head frantically on his side of the line.

"I'm at Grimmjow's house!" Isshin stopped throwing stuff into a bag and stared at the wall at that statement.

"Grimmjow's house? What are you doing there for?" He was confused: He thought they had had a serious fall out.

"Dad! It doesn't matter right now! Grimmjow has bled very badly and needs help NOW!" Isshin nodded without thinking that his son couldn't see him and ran towards his car with the medical supplies.

"Alright Ichigo. I'll be there shortly. Just hold on and try to slow the bleeding okay?" Ichigo agreed and hung up. He turned to look at Grimmjow who, during the conversation on the phone, had moved back to leaning against the back of the bed. He had his head leaned against the railing, cocked awkwardly to the side, and staring, with eyes glazed over, at Ichigo. His hands were lying in his lap, blood leaking from the right hand. Ichigo quickly walked over, dropped to his knees and picked up his right hand. Grimmjow watched him with dizzy eyes.

"Ya..." He went cross eyed for a second and he blinked and widened his eyes as he tried to focus in on the blurry figure of Ichigo. "Ya know… I'm still not exactly used to the idea of dating another man yet…?" Ichigo just glanced up at him as he reached down and tore at his own shirt, making a long strip of fabric. He picked it up and wrapped it tightly around Grimmjow's right hand. Grimmjow continued, "Though, I'm not used to it… I'm still willing to give it a try because it's you that I care about…" Ichigo looked back up at Grimmjow and stared, wide eyed, at him. Grimmjow's mouth slowly twisted upwards into a soft smile. "Are ya willing to give me another chance?" His eyes slid closed and waited for an answer. It never came. Disheartened, he slowlyopendhis eyes to see Ichigo's glistening and tears sliding down his cheeks: he was smiling.

"Grimmjow…. Of course I will." Ichigo, having securely tied the makeshift bandage around the gash, leaned forward into him and hugged him. "I'm glad yer giving me another chance too." Grimmjow shakily wrapped his right arm around Ichigo and pulled him closer. He slipped into a hazy sleep; vaguely hearing Ichigo whisper _I love you…._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Isshin slammed on the breaks as soon as he turned into the driveway. He grabbed the bag of medical items and hopped out of the car. When he saw the state of the outside of the house he froze for a second, worried to see the inside.

"Shit…" He saw the broken window and ran towards it, vaulted over and into it, and looked around at the disarray. "Shit! Ichigo! Ichigo! Where are you?" From Grimmjow's room, Ichigo's head shot up from resting on Grimmjow's head and looked around.

"Dad! We're in here!" Isshin heard his son calling and ran towards the sound of his voice. He threw open the door and saw the shitty condition the man next to him was in. Hell! He wasn't even conscious! Without a word, he ran over and quickly picked up the bandaged hand. He pulled the fabric away, looked at the gash, and grimaced. It was deep. He popped open his bag and dug out some plastic glovesand antiseptic. Pulling on the gloves quickly, he grabbed the antiseptic and poured a lot of it onto a clean cloth and wiped at the torn edges of flesh. He then poured some onto the gash, waited a while, and then wiped it off. Grimmjow hissed in his sleep and started to twist around in discomfort. His eyes slowly fluttered open and stared around at everything and then singled in on Isshin cleaning his hand. His head spun side to side ever so slightly from lack of blood.

"Who the fuck er you?" Isshin just glanced up at Grimmjow. He noted that there wasn't any malice behind those words; just confusion. He glanced up again and took in his appearance. Grimmjow was a very good looking man indeed. Ichigo had picked well especially, judging by the disarray of the whole house and the condition that he was in, that he really cared about Ichigo: Though he didn't condone suicide. Grimmjow just snorted at the fact that the man, which by the way, he didn't even fucking know, ignored him and looked around the rest of the room again. That was when he noticed Ichigo standing off in the background watching: Relief obviously flowing through his veins, calming him down. Isshin watched discretely as the two younger men stared at each other. His lips stretched into a small smile and he chose that time to finally speak.

"So!" Grimmjow slowly turned his head to look at the man still cleaning his hand: The guy looked over at him. "Yer the man that my little Ichi-poo fell in love with, yeah?" Grimmjow's eyes grew wide and he tilted his head in confusion.

'_Ichi-poo…?'_ he thought and heard a loud smack in the background. He looked backwards and saw Ichigo scrubbing his left hand down his face.

"Grimmjow…." He pointed towards the black haired man in front of him. "Meet my father, Kurosaki Isshin." Grimmjow's head flew forward to face the man he now knew as Ichigo's father, wild eyed and surprised. Oh shit…. Isshin just smiled.

"Nice ta meet ya Grimmjow, finally that is." He held out his left hand, stopping what he was doing for a moment to shake hands with Grimmjow. Grimmjow took his hand and they briefly exchanged handshakes. "Well then! Now that the 'formatlities' " Isshin quoted the word with his fingers as he spoke it, "I have this much to say. You need stitches, which I have. BUT! I DON'T have anything to numb you up. You wanna chance it and go to a hospital and get it done oooooor," he looked Grimmjow in the eye, "just have me do it and take the pain?" Grimmjow blinked at him once and not a second after held out his hand.

"Just get it over with." Isshin rose an eyebrow at that.

"Ya sure? It's gonna hurt like a bitch." Grimmjow looked at him and scowled.

"Really? I hadn't thought of that!" He grit his teeth. "If I had cared about the pain I would've said so. Just get it over with already." Isshin smirked. He liked this guy.

"Alright then." He picked up the packet containing the wire and ripped it open. Isshin spoke as he got everything set up. "Okay. Ima talk ya through this so ya know when ta expect stuff yadda yadda. Mmkay?" Grimmjow simply nodded. "Alrighty then, here goes." Isshin picked up the wire with his needle and lowered to Grimmjow's hand. "Okay, I'm gonna start now. Ya might wanna grip something tightly so ya don't jump and mess me up." Grimmjow gripped the railing of his bed and watched as the needle went through flesh. Holy shit! He had not expected that. His grip tightened but he continued watching; none of the pain showing in his face or eyes. Isshin pulled the wire out and tied it off. "Okay, ya did good. Here comes the next stitch." The needle and wire entered into his sore palm again. This process repeated nine times (small stitches). After he finished, Isshin took the cloth with the antiseptic on it and dabbed at the closed wound; wiping away at the blood. He pulled out the gauze from his bag and began to wrap it around the stitches. Isshin decided to speak what had been on his mind for a while now. "Grimmjow… Judging from everything that is surrounding us and your condition… I'm going to guess you tried to kill yourself." Grimmjow looked up from watching his hand to Isshin's eyes. He wasn't going to deny it, so he nodded but decided to defend himself as well.

"Yes… Yes I did BUT! I won't ever be trying that again." Isshin raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh? And how do you know you won't?" He lowered his hands back into the bag and pulled out the surgical tape and began to tape on the gauze. Grimmjow grunted in annoyance.

"Well… Fer starters I was completely hammered." Isshin looked up and stared at Grimmjow like he had grown a second head. Ichigo just rolled his eyes. Figures…. Grimmjow looked back and forth between their reactions and snorted. "I… I didn't mean to try to commit suicide. I hate people who believe it's the only way out. That's a coward's way out!" He looked down at his legs and sighed, his face looking dejected. "But in my fogged up mind it seemed the right thing to do. Rid the world of my stupidity…" He growled and his frown turned into a snarl. "Thinking like that _was_ my most stupid moment ever." Isshin nodded, believing him.

"Grimmjow. Can you run by me everything you remember from you getting drunk until right now." Grimmjow nodded and lulled his had back trying to remember.

"Weeeeeeell…. I remember I was completely distraught after I hurt Ichigo. "Grimmjow noticeably winced when he said that. Isshin smiled. At least Grimmjow felt horrible for what he did to his beautiful child. Ichigo looked down at the ground and rubbed at his right elbow with his left hand. Grimmjow continued, "I would go from bar to bar all day. Drinking and drinking until they kicked me out." Isshin frowned at that and began lifting Grimmjow's shirt. Grimmjow just watched him and continued on with his tale. "I did that fer about a week and then Renji found me passed out in a alley." Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow eyes wide. "He told me that Ichigo wasn't taking it well either." Ichigo looked away ashamed. "I don't remember much other than passing out again er something. Next time I woke up, I was on Stark's bed and some old friends were there to talk with me about what was going on." Isshin was now rubbing back and forth on Grimmjow's abdomen in certain spots: Feeling here and there for abnormalities. "We started drinking alcohol again and one of them said something that caused me to just snap mentally and I left. I came home and picked up glass and held it. Now things get really fuzzy here, since I was so drunk. I remember wandering to my room and looking in my closet. Next thing I remember I was sitting here with a gun pressed into my temple and then everything went black again." Isshin nodded and pulled away from his chest.

"You passed out before you killed yerself. You got lucky." He gave Grimmjow a look and Grimmjow nodded. Isshin returned the gesture. "Now! Judging by what you've told me, you had been drinking a lot of alcohol. Did you throw up or cough up blood at all during that alcohol benge?" Grimmjow nodded again. Isshin rubbed his chin and frowned. "Well that's a clear sign to stay the hell away from alcohol fer a long time. You had gastrointestinal bleeding." Grimmjow's eyes closed to half way and stared at him frowning. Isshin scratched at the back of his neck. "Simply put, some organ, perhaps more than one, in your digestive system bled from the alcohol and came out in your vomit or you coughed up blood. Perhaps you did both. Since I don't have the right tools fer actually diagnosing which organ is bleeding I'll be taking you to a hospital. I'll say this again. Stay away from the alcohol." Isshin pointed at Ichigo. "If he slips up… Kick his ass." Ichigo nodded and Isshin smirked. Grimmjow just watched on, shocked. This man had just taken command like he was part of his family too. It felt kind of nice… "Alright! I think we held out on the diagnosis long enough. Especially since you've been having problems with it for a while now: That and we need to get you a transfusion, since you've lost so much blood." Isshin stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Oh! And since yer house is completely in shambles," he looked down at Grimmjow smirking. "You'll be staying with us until we at least get that window fixed, mmkay?" Grimmjow's eyes were huge as he dumbly nodded and stood up only to topple forward and be caught by Isshin. "Careful now! You really lost a lot of blood here. Ichigo! Help me carry him to the car." Ichigo picked up the bag of medical supplies, having put them away already, pulled the strap all the way up his arm and wrapped an arm around Grimmjow's waist; pulling him along with his father. Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him and smiled, kissed his lips, and turned forward again.

"Don't say anything Grimmjow." Ichigo glanced back at him, still smiling. "I'm willing to do anything to make sure yer taken care of." Grimmjow was struck with stunned silence as he stumbled along to the car. Isshin popped open the back door and helped Grimmjow prostrate himself on the back seats, Ichigo getting in with him, and resting Grimmjow's head in his lap. Isshin shut their door and ran over to the driver's side, hopped in, shut the door, and started the engine; taking off down the street towards the closest hospital. Silence enveloped them. Grimmjow sighed.

"Ichigo," he whispered. Ichigo was petting and playing with Grimmjow's hair. When he said his name, Ichigo had stopped and looked down at him. "I was wondering, if I'm well enough, if you would like to go on another date with me again. Ichigo stared at Grimmjow, dumbfounded. Grimmjow was looking away from him and blushing. It was really cute. Ichigo chuckled and kissed Grimmjow's forehead.

"I would love to. But first things first, okay?" Grimmjow nodded and laid his head back down in content, allowing Ichigo to pamper him. He fell asleep with Ichigo humming a quiet lullaby.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The hospital walls were white and annoying as Grimmjow was laid down on a bed, a needle in his arm connected to a tube with a transfusion pack hanging two feet away from him. They had him prostrated so that the doctors could figure out which organ was bleeding. Ichigo had been standing next to him, holding his hand tightly until the doctors asked him to leave. Now he was anxiously pacing back and forth in the waiting room. His phone started to vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was Renji.

"Hello?" Ichigo answered quietly as he sat down in a chair exhausted.

"Ichigo," Renji yelled through the phone. "Did you find Grimmjow?" Ichigo nodded and began to tell him what happened since he left them at the restaurant. "Holy shit Ichi Ichi… That's scary. Are you guys okay now?"

"Yeah yeah Renji… We're all fine. Grimmjow's being checked out right now by the doctors. We're gonna find out how serious this in a little bit."

"Oh… well, okay. Oh by the way, everyone's here. I had the phone on speaker so they heard." He heard a bunch of yelling and people calling out his name. Ichigo smiled at Renji's thoughtfulness. Now he won't have to go around telling everyone individually. That and he knew that everyone was just dying to know what happened. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something when he saw the doctors walk out towards him.

"Hey, guys? I'll have to call you back later. The doctor that took a look at Grimmjow is coming this way." Everyone on the other side of the phone said bye and Ichigo hung up. He looked at the doctor and smiled, though on the inside he was a nervous wreck. "Well doctor?" The doctor rubbed his hands together and looked at Ichigo.

"It could have been worse, I will say that much. But, he is not allowed to drink alcohol for at least half a year. I suggest never again, but judging from what little I've seen of him already, he isn't going to." Ichigo chuckled sheepishly and shook his head no. "Okay then," the doctor held out a sheet of paper with types of medicine written on it and types of foods. "I've prescribed him these medicines to help stop the irritation. Also, he is only allowed to eat mild foods and nothing that is crunchy, okay?" Ichigo nodded. Then a though came to his mind.

"Hey… Doctor?" The doctor looked up at Ichigo. "What organ was it that bled?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"It was his esophagus. That's why he's not allowed to eat anything spicy or crunchy. We don't need him scratching and irritating his already hurt throat, now do we?" Ichigo chuckled too, and shook his head no.

"Uhm… Can I go see him?" The doctor nodded and began to walk away. Ichigo looked over to where his father had been sitting the whole time and told him he was going to visit Grimmjow. He walked into the room and had to stifle a laugh. There, sitting on the bed with his arms crossed and pouting, was Grimmjow in a hospital gown. When he noticed the mirth fluttering about Ichigo's eyes he scowled.

"What's so funny?" At his outburst, Ichigo couldn't stop the laughter from forcing its way out. He shook his hand.

"Nothing! Nothing! It's just, with you pouting like that…" he walked over to Grimmjow and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You look like a little kid who didn't get their way." Grimmjow indignantly snorted.

"That's cause I didn't…" Ichigo shook his head, smiling. Grimmjow glanced at his face.

"How long did they say you have to stay here?" Ichigo asked, genuinely curious as to how long he would have to wait for that date with Grimmjow.

"Eh, just the rest of the night…." Grimmjow shifted his arms, still folded, and scowled deeper. "But it's still a whole fuckin' night in a goddammed hospital! Bull shit I say!" Ichigo giggled at his short rant and kissed the tip of his nose.

"If it makes ya feel any better, Grimm," Ichigo looked lovingly into his eyes and Grimmjow stared back. "I'll stay with ya here all night so yer not alone. How's that?" Grimmjow felt his heart flutter and he unfolded his arms and pulled Ichigo closer.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He closed the distance between their lips and they kissed each other; lost in their love for each other.

.:.~End of Chapter 5~.:.

Is it just me… or do the chapters seem to be shorter? NOT FER LONG THOUGH! :D BWAHAHAHAA!

AWWWWW! FINALLY! THIS IS WHY I WANTED TO TYPE THIS CHAPTER UP SO FREAKIN' BAD! SOME RELATIONSHIP MOVEMENT! WOOH! Oh and, I didn't make up the gastric bleeding stuff. XD It was fun figuring out how I was gonna torture Grimmpa (which it will…. Eventually lol) NO ALCOHOL! HAHAHA! Uhm.. oh! Fer once, I'm actually on time! I got it out when I said I would! Wooh! Go me! XD so many exclamation points! I can't help it though! I'M JUST SO HAPPY THAT THINGS ARE FINALLY LOOKING UP! WOOHOO! OH AND FER ONCE, A HAPPY ENDING! YAAAAAAAAY! Angst angst angst!

Gah! Angst attack! Angst angst angst! Jus' kiddin' XD!

Next chapter will have a new character in it, and maybe some more history on the more important ones. It's like freakin' History of the Bleach characters: How much bull shit can you think up to make yer story interesting! XD lol! Not really, I think it's fun coming up with pasts fer them all ^^ anyway! Until next time! BWAHAHAHAHAAAA:D!

Oh! I finally did a little collaboration with my friend Kari Winters. You should check out her story. It's hilarious! ^^ If ya know me well enough… you can tell what parts I helped out with. HAR HAR HAR! ^^

~8DRainbowManVan8D

PS (long An I know I know… surry) but I'm thinking about starting another story with Ulquiorra starin as the main character. He's going to be an antique porcelain marionette that survived a fire that burnt down most of the shop. The owner (and their family) died in the fire and their spirits haunt the shop. One day, one of the spirits touches him and gives him a conscious but he can't move. The spirits faded away over time and once they're gone, he can freely move but he's alone. So he goes on this grand quest searching for a way to become human and meets many other 'items' that tag along, dreaming to become human as well. It will have some dark themes (gothic feel to it), some romance, and death. Let me know if you think I should even bother with this. Obviously this was a very rough summary as well, and I'm still planning it out. It will be more in detail then how I just now described it.


	6. Chapter 6

And I'm back again THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I MIGHT NOT HAVE GOTTEN EVERYONE! I'M SURRY TO THOSE I MISSED, BUT I STILL VALUE YOUR REVIEW ^^! YOU HAVE MY UNCONDITIONAL LOVE!

PROPS TO ORANT MIHI AND LEMONQUEEN FOR FANART! LINKS ARE BOTTOM OF PROFILE. THEY WERE KICK ASS! LOVED IT! I HAVE SOME CONCEPT ART UP…but I'm very embarrassed 'cause I really ain't that good...

**ALSO, MY NEW STORY IS UP, FOR THE SHATTERED. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT ^^ IT IS A STORY FOR ULQUIORRA WITH A SIDE PAIRING OF GRIMMICHI. **

(side note) WAS GONE FOR TWO MONTHS. CAMPING. SURRY IT TOOK SO LONG.

WARNING! Language. Sexist comments. Sexual situations.

DISCLAIMOR! Don't own Bleach which, within itself, is very depressing… Though, in an earlier chapter dislaimor I said it would be depressing IF I owned it… I contradict myself... Isn't that just lovely?

.:.~O3O~.:.

Chapter 6- Oh god… Not you Again…

"Oh shit, shit, shit!" Ichigo hopped around on one foot as he tried pulling on his tight shorts, trying to walk towards his work locker at the same time. Grimmjow had called him during work again, asking if today he finally wanted to go on that date. Of course, Ichigo agreed. It had been like a week at least, and Ichigo was far past ready for it. After he got his shorts on, he threw on his high heels, pulled on his baby blue, lacy blouse, and ran towards the door leading out into the lobby of the sweet shop. Dashing out the door, he stopped and ran back into the worker's lounge, and grabbed his forgotten cell phone; he ran back out the door fiddling with his messy hair, trying to avoid running into customers. Ichigo barely gave notice to Rukia as he ran by, but he did note that she opened her mouth to say something.

Not like he heard her anyway…. He was already out of the shop and half way down the street. His hair kept blowing into his face as he ran, still trying to tie it back into a ponytail. Blindly, he turned the corner of the block and ran right-

"OMPH!" Ichigo ran into something, and fell forward with it and to the ground. "Ohh…. My heeeead…." His voice was muffled between two soft circles. He slowly sat up, rubbing the right side of his skull, and peered down at what he hit. There, right in front of his eyes, were two of the biggest breasts he had ever seen. Ichigo felt his face heat up like fire and he jumped away. "Oh my god!" The woman he had landed on, laid there still, gasping for air and blushing. She had long green hair that billowed out around on the ground and across her shoulders down to her bottom; her big glistening eyes matched perfectly. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Ichigo bent over and held out his hand to help her up. She reached out and took it, once standing brushed herself off, all while watching Ichigo from the corner of her eyes. He scratched at the back of his head. "Sorry again…. I'm kinda in a hurry to meet up with someone." The woman's head was cocked to the side as she stared at him intently. Abruptly, she smiled and shook her head.

"Oh hun, yer wig is lopsided." Ichigo's cheeks flared up again and took off running, embarrassed. The busty woman watched him run off, still giggling. He only glanced back for a second and then rounded a corner and into an alleyway. After pulling his purse off his arm, he searched around in it for his mirror and pulled it out. Looking into it, he turned his head side to side, searching for any issues. There weren't any that he could find. His eyebrows furrowed. What a strange woman…. Ichigo shook his head and ran out of the alleyway and down the street back towards his house. He couldn't help but keep thinking about her. Something about her seemed familiar…. And it was disturbing…

"Thank god I won't ever see her again…" Ichigo muttered. Shaking his head free of the hindering thoughts, he smiled, Grimmjow filling his mind. It was about damn time for that promised date.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ichigo slammed the door closed behind him, panting for air. He had booked it as fast as his legs could carry him home just to see his Grimmjow that much sooner. A smile grew across his lips and he began running up the stairs, jumping up two at a time, and ran towards his bedroom door which he then threw open, slamming it against the wall with a loud thud. Grimmjow, who had been looking at some fliers he had found on Ichigo's desk, jumped about five feet into the air and turned towards the door, all within a second; he was gripping his chest and breathing heavily. Ichigo smiled bigger and chuckled. Grimmjow felt the anger start to settle in then. His brows furrowed together and his lips pulled down into a frown.

"Goddammit, Ichigo! Fuckin' scared the shit outta me! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ichigo just tilted his head at him, and started laughing harder. Grimmjow's scowl deepened and he snarled at Ichigo. "Yeah, ya find that fuckin' funny don't ya? How 'bout I do that to you some time and see how you like it. Huh? Would ya like that Ichigo?" Ichigo's hands fell to his knees and he gripped them for support as he fought to regain his breath, his right hand waving in the air.

"S-sorry. Jeez! Chill out, I'm just teasing." He stood up straight and hurriedly walked the rest of the distance between them and into Grimmjow's arms, which almost instantly closed around him in a, slightly reluctant (because he was still ticked off), but loving embrace. Grimmjow nuzzled his nose into the top of Ichigo's hair and inhaled deeply.

"God… Ya always smell so good Ichi Ichi." Ichigo pulled his head away, his left eyebrow twitching slightly, and looked up into Grimmjow's eyes. He had started using Renji's pet name for him, it kind of irked him. Before he could open his mouth in protest, Grimmjow started nuzzling lower and into his neck. Ichigo tilted his head away so he could have more room; Grimmjow used the chance to its fullest. His lips parted and he began to lick and suck on Ichigo's neck, nibbling every now and then, leaving little red welts here and there. Ichigo couldn't have stopped the moans coming out of his mouth, even if he had wanted to. God…. Grimmjow had a talented mouth. "Uunnnngg… Ah! Grimm, gimme a chance t-to clean up some. I still smell like work." Grimmjow pulled his head away with his eyebrows furrowed and a contemptuous frown pulling at the corner of his lips.

"I don't fucking getchyu." Grimmjow threw up his arms as Ichigo pushed past him, smiling, and into his closet and picked out a bath robe and slippers. Grimmjow put his hands on his hips then cocked them to the side. "Yer work smells like pastries. How the fuck is that bad?" Ichigo scrunched up his nose and looked up at Grimmjow from where he was hunched over, picking out his favorite pair of slippers; he gave Grimmjow a disgusted look.

"Well, _darling dearest,_" Ichigo said sarcastically. Grimmjow bared his teeth and grit them, his eyebrows pulling close together. Ichigo stood up straight and mimicked Grimmjow's stance. "When ya work there 10 hours, 5 days a week, ya fucking get sick of smelling sweet all the time." Grimmjow snorted and moved over next to the entrance of Ichigo's conjoined bathroom door, and leaned against the door frame.

"Well then, why the hell do you always put on perfume then before work?" Ichigo turned to face Grimmjow and gave him a look like he was stupid.

"Perfume is different from pastries ya dumb ass!" Ichigo's hands flew up to his hips and clenched them tightly. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and glared back at Ichigo. They both began leaning closer towards each other during their heated staring contest. Ichigo's scowl deepened, "they're. Different," he stated with finality. Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched and he threw up his hands in defeat.

"I don't get you homosexuals. Where the hell is the difference between one sweet smell, and another? They both fuckin' smell good…." Grimmjow had his back to Ichigo and was looking out his bedroom window. He had his hand against the window frame, and his head against his hand. Ichigo felt his temper rise, along with it, his blood pressure. Ichigo clenched his fists and threw a slipper at Grimmjow's head who, when hit, grabbed his head and turned around; his eyes were lit up with a fierce anger.

"There is too a difference, you imbecile." Grimmjow just grunted as he pushed off the wall, blowing off what Ichigo said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Grimmjow walked past Ichigo and out into the hallway. Ichigo, pissed off at being ignored, ran out after him to continue their little spat.

"And, I'm sorry to burst yer fucking bubble, Grimmjow," Ichigo stopped walking and watched Grimmjow continue down the hallway. He yelled, "BUT YER DATING A HOMOSEXUAL! WHAT'S THAT MAKE YOU, DIP SHIT?" Grimmjow froze in mid-step, and Ichigo watched as the muscles in his back quickly tightened. "Did you ever stop to think about that?" The hair on his arms began to bristle as he felt the tension in the air thicken. Grimmjow slowly started to turn around, but stopped when he could see Ichigo from the corner of his left eye. Ichigo stood up straight and tilted his head, the scowl still in place. "Did jya, Grimmjow?" When Grimmjow abruptly turned around, Ichigo jumped into a defensive stance ready to fight, he was caught off guard by the insecure and confused look that marred his lovers face. Ichigo felt his muscles twitch back into a relaxed form and he felt the anger begin to melt away. Grimmjow looked around, a lost look covering his face and dulling his eyes. His right hand reached up and scratched at the back of his head. His teeth gritted together baring them, his eyebrows showing the confusion he felt inside. Ichigo felt his scowl fade away and he sighed. He walked towards Grimmjow, until they were a couple step away from each other and held out his hand and rubbed Grimmjow's cheek in comfort. "Haven't you?" Grimmjow leaned into the hand, his eyes squeezed shut. After a few seconds, though, his eyes popped open and his frown deepened; he glanced away to anything other than Ichigo's eyes.

"Well of course I have, I'm not fucking stupid. It's just…." Grimmjow reached back and began scratching the back of his head again. "When ya look like that all the time, Ichi Ichi… I fergit that yer a guy…." Grimmjow glanced back into Ichigo's eyes and quickly darted them away again. He felt the anger start to settle in the pit of his stomach. The anger wasn't at Ichigo, nor anyone else for that matter. It was at himself for being confused. He hated not being sure of his self. Correction, he fucking_ despised_ it. And that just fueled the fire in his gut more, and quickly formed an angry frown across his face. "When I grew up, because of my fucking….." He looked at Ichigo with a disgusted expression. "Because my fucking _mother_," the word said with much malice and contempt, "would fuck anything fer money. Well, I got sick of hearing the random men she brought home at night saying dirty words to her, her fuckin' moaning and screaming whatever name they gave her, her walking out of her room looking dirty and beaten up but looking at me with a sad smile on her face, hurt and broken, and then THE NEXT FUCKING NIGHT, I'D HEAR IT ALL FUCKING OVER AND OVER AND GODDAMN OVER AGAIN!" Grimmjow threw his fist at the wall and a loud thud sounded out from it. Ichigo jumped when his fist connected to the wall. He looked on sadly. Grimmjow's good fist reached up to his bowed head and scrubbed down it. Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo, his expression broken and hollow. His anger had flared up and exploded again…. _Shit…_ Grimmjow inhaled deeply through his nose and stood upright. He lowered his fist to his side and Ichigo walked over slowly and began to rub it soothingly. Grimmjow stood there silently, trying to calm down, while Ichigo rubbed his red knuckles. He looked at his lover and they stared into each other's eyes for a good few minutes before Grimmjow decided to speak up again. He cleared his throat quietly and shook his head in disdain. "Hearing everything that went on in those rooms, I came to hate the men that touched my mother and I came to hate the way my mother let them do those things to her." He sighed and paused for a moment to breathe and make sure he was okay to carry on. Ichigo rubbed in slow circles, trying to convey to Grimmjow that he could take as long as he needed. Grimmjow took that chance and used it well. He looked up towards the ceiling and leaned his head back against the wall. "And soon… It progressed to hate and contempt for all men, with _very _few exceptions. And that progressed to seeing women as only things to fuck." There was a long pause as Grimmjow continued to bear parts of his soul to Ichigo. Ichigo, sensing how important this really was, kept his mouth shut, besides the fact that he wanted so desperately to ask Grimmjow so many questions; This was a very delicate situation and even the slightest mistake could break it and cause it to withdraw, never to be touched again. "Love meant nothing to me. It was just a bunch of chemicals swirling through yer brain…. That is… Until…" Grimmjow closed his eyes tightly shut and clenched his jaws together. Ichigo inched his face closer, dying to know the answer. Grimmjow said nothing. Ichigo stayed silent until he couldn't stand it anymore.

"U-until?" Ichigo quietly said. Grimmjow's eyes slowly opened and they rolled downward to look at him. Ichigo sheepishly rubbed Grimmjow's arms and then leaned against him, his chin resting on the taller male's shoulder, his face angled upward to stare Grimmjow in the eyes begging for forgiveness, if need be. And Grimmjow stared back into the shining, beautiful, brown eyes, all the anger drained out of him and only gleaming affection resounded inside. Grimmjow smiled softly.

"You." Ichigo's eyes widened and his breath hitched. Grimmjow leaned forwards and kissed Ichigo tenderly on the lips and his hands pulled up to caress the long orange locks. He pulled away from the chaste kiss and sighed. "Well, anyway…. That's the reason I hate…. men. After growing up with all that shit with men, I stayed the hell away from them. When one got too close, I beat the shit outta 'em. And homosexuality just disgusted me to no end. The thought of two disgusting men fuckin' each other up the ass just…." Grimmjow shuttered. "To put it simply, whenever I saw gay men openly doing that kinda shit, I beat the shit outta them." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, horrified. Grimmjow just stared at him blandly. "But you. You, I thought was a woman. A beautiful woman and at first, all I wanted was to fuck you senseless." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow. Grimmjow lifted his right pointer finger, trying to get him to hold on and listen to his tale. "And then, I got to know you. I learned about your past and I saw you fight, cry, laugh; and I just fell…. I fell in love. Even when I found out you were a male, I was confused, angry, hurt." Ichigo's eyebrows pulled away from each other and then lowered again in shame; his head bowed down to the ground. Grimmjow noticed and lifted up Ichigo's chin with his hand and looked his lover in the eyes. "But… no matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise, I… I… I still loved you." Ichigo's eyes widened and they began to shine with unshed tears. Grimmjow hurried to get the rest of what was left to say before he chickened out. "And I couldn't take it. I couldn't take loving a man but I couldn't stand living without you. That's why I kinda… messed up… how I did?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo apologetically and Ichigo smiled back and rubbed Grimmjow's face, letting him know he was already forgiven. "But the thought of dating a man still is awkward to me but even so, I still love you and I am _more_ than willing to give us a try. It's just…. I need some time to get used to the idea of it all, okay?" Ichigo nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I understand Grimmjow." Ichigo scratched the back of his neck and grimaced. "I was gonna take a shower… wasn't I?" Grimmjow nodded and grimaced too.

"Well fuck….. Now I feel like such a bitch… A social heart bearing on the way to the bathroom. Jesus Christ, I'm a pussy." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow and smacked him upside the head. Grimmjow threw up his hands and rubbed his head. "What the fuck!" He glared at Ichigo who happened to be glaring back.

"Bearing your heart to loved ones is not being a pussy, ya dumb shit. It's a healthy thing to do every so often." Ichigo calmed down and rubbed Grimmjow's head. "Look, howzabout we leave this topic alone until later, m'kay? That way we can wash up, have fun on our date, and then have more bonding time. Me? I'm going to take a shower….. Finally." Ichigo got up, walked back over to his room entrance where the forgotten slipper lay, picked it back up, and carried on past Grimmjow and down the hallway into the bathroom. Grimmjow rose an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. He rolled his eyes and followed after, only to have the door shut in his face. His eyes grew wide and his left eyebrow twitched violently. He shook the handle only to find that it was locked; Grimmjow couldn't stop the irritated sigh that came.

"About that!" Grimmjow yelled through the door. "When ya gonna unlock yer bathroom door? Ya know, the one in yer bedroom." He heard the shower running and steam leaking out from underneath the crack between floor and door.

"It's gonna stay locked until we know fer sure you ain't gonna try anything stupid like you did last time you were by yerself." Grimmjow jerked away from the door and looked at it as if it had kicked his puppy. He started growling.

"I was fucking drunk and under a great amount of distress! GIMME A FUCKING BREAK! I mean, I have ta piss in the hallway bathroom WITH YER FREAKIN' DAD STANDING RIGHT OUTSIDE COUNTING DOWN HOW LONG IT TAKES! CAN'T I AT LEAST PISS IN PEACE?"

"NO! You nearly oft yerself Grimm. I don't feel safe if yer in a bathroom by yerself." Ichigo called back out through the door to Grimmjow. Grimmjow sighed and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, yeah… yer right, yer right…." There was silence between those two for a short while. Grimmjow inhaled loudly and grunted. "But what about everything else? Does yer dad have to follow me around and watch me like a dog in this house? I'm not allowed to shut doors; hell be damned if I lock one. I'm not allowed to leave the house without an escort. And Ulquiorra drives me to work every day and watches me like a hawk there too! I need some effing space!"

"Well, ya shoulda thoughta that before you attempted to kill yerself, yeah? My dad works here at the clinic so it's easy for him to watch you here and you work with Ulquiorra so it's easy for him to watch you there." Ichigo yelled back to Grimmjow. Grimmjow groaned and leaned his back against the bathroom door. Ichigo continued, "Grimm…. We're only doing this to protect you and keep you safe. As soon as we know for sure that you can be trusted by yourself again, we will gladly give you yer room." Grimmjow just sighed and lowered his head. There was a long pause of silence that enveloped them. During that span of time, the water stopped running from within the bathroom. Grimmjow could hear Ichigo moving about inside the room as he dried off and….. And did whatever it was he was doing in there. Grimmjow rubbed at the back of his neck and rolled it, groaning while he did so. The silence grew longer.

"…. But what about my cigarettes and beer," Grimmjow asked.

"UGH! GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo smacked his makeup set down onto the bathroom counter; he glared at his reflection in the mirror, wig off and only half his face painted (by that I mean makeup if you don't know). "YA KNOW WHY YA CAN'T HAVE ANY OF THAT SHIT. YER DUMB ASS DECIDED TO DRINK ITSELF TO DEATH AND RIPPED YER THROAT A NEW ONE." Ichigo sighed and rubbed his temples. Today was going great… Ever since Grimmjow was put on lock down, he began to get antsy and easy to annoy. He got angry faster and molested Ichigo more frequent; the poor man was dying of boredom and needed some relief. '_Well…. I guess I could understand where he's coming from…' _Ichigo thought and sighed again. "Look, Grimmjow… I know yer dyin' here. I can get that, honestly I do and I would be too. But, you gotta wait 'til yer better and even then I don't want ya doing it afterwards. It's all bad fer you Grimm and I want you to live as long as you can so I can have you as long as I can. Ya got it? So please, be patient." Ichigo looked into the mirror towards the door that reflected in there. Grimmjow on the other side sighed and nodded his head dejectedly.

"Alright… Alright.." His dejection was short lived as his famous temper rose and he stood up straight and glared at the door. "This still fuckin' sucks. I need some damn alcohol!" Grimmjow waved his arms at the door and turned to storm down the hallway back to Ichigo's bedroom when he heard the hallway bathroom door open he looked back and gasped. Ichigo…. Looked stunning. His long hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail that draped in curls over top of his straight locks outside of the ponytail. A gigantic, ornate, pink and red flower clip was in his hair. His makeup made his eyes glimmer and his cheeks rosy, his lips red. Grimmjow felt the blood rush to his face. Ichigo was still in his bathrobe and slippers though. He looked down at himself and then back up at Grimmjow.

"How do I look?" Grimmjow raised his eyebrows at Ichigo and cocked his hip to the side. Ichigo turned side to side.

"Yer going like that?" Ichigo furrowed his brows at Grimmjow and huffed loudly at him. Grimmjow lowered an eyebrow.

"No, you dolt. I meant my face." Ichigo motioned towards his face with his hands and before he could look back up at Grimmjow, he felt hands wrap around his waist and warm soft lips press against his own in a heated kiss. He gasped and tried to push away. "Grimm! Yer gonna mess up my makeup!" Ichigo fought to get away as Grimmjow dragged him back into his bedroom. Ichigo was thrown to the bed and he felt a hand slide under his bathrobe and up his leg, rubbing slow circles. "NOT BEFORE OUR DATE AT LEAST!" The lips ignored him as they returned to his lips and massaged them. Ichigo shrugged and gave up fighting it. He returned the hot kiss, which quickly turned passionate and hungry. Grimmjow lifted his free hand and pulled down on the upper part of Ichigo's robe, exposing his heated chest to the open air. Ichigo sighed as Grimmjow stared at Ichigo's chest in fascination. Grimmjow's hand slowly rose up and began to trace Ichigo's muscles a bit nervously. Ichigo watched and smiled to encourage him to keep going. Grimmjow glanced up into Ichigo's eyes and then back at his chest. He slowly lowered his face to Ichigo's chest and rested the side of his face there and closed his eyes. He listened to Ichigo's heart and tried to calm his own racing heart. He was so nervous. He'd never done this kind of thing with another man. His lungs felt like they were tightening and his breathing quickened. Grimmjow felt like a little kid again. Flashbacks began to haunt him. He heard the sounds of his mother moaning and screaming reverberating around in his head. His eyes squeezed shut as the memories became more vivid and he felt lost and the old fears came back to the surface. He saw the men go into his mother's house, leering at her and laughing; the smell of alcohol surrounding the whole house as they shut the door. He remembered looking through the keyhole and seeing how raw the sex was and how bad his mother was treated. He remembered seeing the look of pain on her face and how she was hit or left on the bed, unable to move…. He remembered how he used to have to clean her up after a bad night and wash the dirty sheets and blankets and taking her to the doctor to see if she was okay…. He remembered losing hope. Grimmjow's eyes tightened shut and Ichigo looked down at him, confused as to why he stopped moving and saw his pain stricken face. He reached down and rubbed his face and lifted it up so he could look at his eyes. "Grimm… Grimm! Hey, open yer eyes. It's okay. We don't have to do this if you can't handle it yet, okay? Grimm?" Grimmjow could hear a voice calling his name and he felt comfort from it. He quickly ran towards it and his eyes shot open and his breathing turned into loud gasps. Ichigo seeing Grimmjow move, quickly embraced him tighter and pet his head. "What's wrong Grimm?" Grimmjow's eyes just looked around frantically. Shit! His stupid mother. He KNEW he shouldn't have spoke about her. The old memories came back. Fuck…. He couldn't even look at Ichigo he was so repulsed right now. He sat up and leaned away from Ichigo. He glared at the door and scrubbed his hands down his face. Enough was goddamn enough. It was time to get over his hatred… It was really getting in the way of being with Ichigo. He looked back at the disheveled Ichigo, who was confused beyond words, and stood up.

"Sorry, Ichigo…. I am trying… Really I am. It's just… harder than I thought it would be…" Grimmjow glanced back at Ichigo and watched him nod in understanding. Ichigo stood up and ruffled his messed up hair and sighed.

"Well, I guess I have to go get ready… Again." He gave Grimmjow a flat look and began walking back towards the hallway bathroom. Grimmjow watched him walk out of the bedroom when an idea hit him and he ran out after Ichigo. He caught up with Ichigo as he was shutting the bathroom door and Grimmjow shoved it back open and pushed inside. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow indignantly and put his hands on his hips. "Oh, c'mon Grimm. Lemme get ready for today. I wanna look good." Grimmjow just frowned deeper at Ichigo and pushed further into the bathroom. "G-Grimm!" Grimmjow pushed Ichigo to sitting down on the toilet and began wiping at Ichigo's face. "G-GRIMM!" Ichigo held up his hands to try and stop Grimmjow's assult to his makeup. "Yer messing it all up!" Grimmjow looked around the room and saw a wet washcloth. It had little smudges of makeup on it. Ichigo must have used it earlier when getting ready. Convenient. He picked it up and began scrubing at Ichigo's face. Ichigo made little grunts of pain and disapproval but, overall, stopped fighting. Once Grimmjow had his mind made up, there was no changing it. Grimmjow kept scrubbing Ichigo's face until he felt certain that it his face was clean of all the makeup. He pulled the washcloth away from Ichigo's blushing, embarrassed (and extremely cute to Grimmjow) face. His hand reached up and slowly began pulling at Ichigo's hair. Ichigo's eyes shot wide open and he grabbed at Grimmjow's hands. "NO! No please! Please don't!" Grimmjow looked him in the eyes with a determined look and stared Ichigo in the eyes, letting him know he wasn't going to stop for anything. Ichigo sighed and lowered his hands slowly. Grimmjow then began to pull off Ichigo's wig to reveal short wildly spiked orange hair. Grimmjow's eyes grew huge and he stood up and backed a bit away. This _man_ in front of him was gorgeous. He looked down at Ichigo's torso to see that the bathrobe had fallen loose and exposed all of his toned chest and was dangerously close to exposing his intimate areas. Grimmjow looked back at his face to see it turned away and blushing madly. "wh-why ya gotta keep staring at me like that. Yer makin' me nervous…" Grimmjow just smiled and felt a surge of confidence shoot through him. He could do this. He stepped towards Ichigo and held out his hand.

"C'mon. Let's get you dressed for our date, ne?" Grimmjow's smirk split his face in half and Ichigo opened his mouth to protest. Grimmjow just shook his head at him. "I'll not have any of that. If we're goin' on a date, yer gonna go as a man, not a chick, got it? I want everyone to know who and what you really are and that you are mine and no one else's." Ichigo's eyes shot up and looked at Grimmjow's back. He tried to lean over to look him in the eyes but couldn't get a good enough view. He felt his heart flutter and he giggled. Grimmjow glanced backwards quickly and then continued on forward towards Ichigo's room. He heard Ichigo's giggles grow louder into laughter and he stopped walking and looked back at his lover, confused and a bit perturbed. Was he being laughed at? "And what, might I ask, is so funny?" Ichigo's laughter continued to fill the hallway and he looked up and into Grimmjow's eyes and Grimmjow couldn't help but gasp at the beautiful gleaming mirth dancing about in his gorgeous brown eyes; They were breath taking.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I'm so happy. You're willing to be with me and show everyone tha we are together even though they'll know I'm a guy. It just makes me so happy." Grimmjow couldn't help smiling either.

"Well, that's good." He pulled them both into Ichigo's room and closed the door. " 'Cuz if you were laughin' at me, I'da kicked yer ass." Grimmjow looked at Ichigo to see him glaring back up at him and Grimmjow began laughing, hard. Ichigo punched him in the stomach which caused him only to laugh harder. He reached out and grabbed onto Ichigo and pulled him flush against his chest. "C'mon let's pick out yer outfit. But, if I don't like it, I'll pick out another. Ya know what? Fuck that! I'll pick it out." Ichigo gulped as he watched Grimmjow walk over to his closet and dig through his many hangers of girl clothes to the back where his long forgotten men's clothing was. He watched as Grimmjow pulled out a pair of black jeans and threw them on the bed and pull out a purple very low v-neck shirt and throw it onto the bed too. Ichigo stopped moving and looked back at the shirt wide eyed. When the hell had he ever owned that?

"Wha….? The fuck…?" Ichigo walked over towards the bed and picked the shirt up. "When did I get this?" He turned it over and looked for a tag and saw none, only a little rose embroidered into it. His eyes blinked shut a couple times as he stared at it. "Yuzu…" She must have made it for him. He smiled lovingly at it and rubbed the shirt against his face and inhaled. Yep. It smelt just like her. He wasn't paying attention so when another shirt flew out of nowhere and smacked him in the face he was caught off guard and it went into his mouth. He heard snickering and he threw it away from his face and glared at Grimmjow who was wearing a shit eating grin across his face.

"C'mon now. I wanna get this date started so I can get the hell outta this hell hole." Grimmjow walked towards Ichigo's desk and leaned against it and knocked a few papers onto the floor and bent over to pick them up. While he was busy with that, Ichigo picked up the outfit to see what Grimhjow had picked out for him and was fairly pleased with his sense of style. The clothes were great and went great with each other. He picked up the shirt that hit him in the face, which so happened to be a black tank top, and pulled it on first and then the low v-neck shirt. He looked over and noticed a grey and white striped scarf and set it on his shoulders and then picked up the pants; which he quickly learned he had to shimmy into because they were so _freakin' tight_. He pulled them all the way up and saw that they were ripped and torn up and down in spots and faded grey in others. He looked in the mirror and saw how great he looked and how his shirt complimented his hair color. He smiled and looked back at Grimmjow who was still looking at the papers, frowning. He didn't even glance up before beginning to speak with Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo, I saw these earlier today." Ichigo walked over and Grimmjow held out the papers so they both could see them. They were fliers for new homes out on the market. "You plannin' on movin'?" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow silently and walked towards his dresser and pulled out some socks and pulled them on. He then walked over to his closet and picked out a grey pair of Converse(- don't own it^^). He slipped them on and stared at Grimmjow.

"Yeah. I told you that back when you first came to my house that I was lookin' fer a place to move into. Those there are the finalists in my grand battle of the houses." Ichigo chuckled at his own joke but Grimmjow just stared at him like had grown a second head. Ichigo cleared his throat and looked away. "Well, you should get dressed yerself." Grimmjow continued to stare at him funny as he moved about to get dressed. He went into the hallway and into an open closet where he moved his clothes into since he had started living here with the Kurosaki's. He pulled out a black button up shirt threw it on his arms , not even fooling with trying to button it up, and grabbed a pair of light blue faded, form fitting pants. He pulled on some socks and threw on his white tennis shoes and poked his head back into the bedroom to see Ichigo ruffling his hair giving its wild spikes a tousled, sexy look. Grimmjow pulled his head back out the room and looked into the hallway room and smoothed his hair back into its usual, sexy style. Satisfied, he walked back into the room.

"Ya ready?" Ichigo looked back at him and smiled. He nodded and ran over to Grimmjow and took his hand and pulled him down the stairs. Grimmjow looked at the man before him and his eyes took all of him in. When they landed on his ass, they paused and took it all in; those pants really made it look damn good. He looked back at Ichigo's neck and smirked. "Oh yeah, ya might wanna act more like a man too, jus' so ya know, yeah?" Ichigo looked back at him with a malicious gleam in his eyes and Grimmjow felt his blood chill slightly.

"You've never seen me as a man then. I'm totally a fucking, different person." The malicious grin grew bigger. Grimmjow blinked at Ichigo and he couldn't stop his predatory smirk from forming. Oh he quiet liked this Ichigo MUUUUCH more.

"Well then," he grabbed onto Ichigo's arm and slammed his back into the wall and pressed against him. "We'll just have to wait and see what you can do, hmm?" He leaned towards Ichigo's face and-

"Ahem." Both Ichigo's and Grimmjow's eyes grew wide and their heads shot in the direction of the new voice… To see Isshin standing there in the clinic/house entrance way with his fist over his mouth, smirking. Ichigo coughed and looked away. Grimmjow just stared unbelievingly. Isshin stared and lowered his hand as his chest puffed out with the big inhale of air he took. "OH MY GOD, THAT IS SO CUTE! MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER AND MY GORGEOUS DAUGHTER'S BOYFRIEND ARE HAVING A LOVEY DOVEY MOMENT IN MY LIVING ROOM! HOW SWEET!" Isshin cupped his hands together and rested his right cheek against them and then froze, and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes focused in on Ichigo and his hands fell to his sides and he stood there stunned. "I-Ichigo…. Yer… Dressed like a man…" Ichigo glanced at his father and then back away again. Waaaaait foooooor iiiiiiit. "OH MY GOD! MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER HAS BECOME MY BEAUTIFUL SON AGAIN! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU MY DARLING ICHIGO!" Theeeeeere it is…. Jesus… Ichigo grabbed onto a stunned Grimmjow and pulled him out the door. Isshin waved, "have fuuuuuun you tooooooooo!" he sang merrily.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

People kept shooting glances and doing double takes at the two handsome men walking by. The women cooed and the men muttered in jealousy. But the two men were oblivious to it all; they were lost in each other, their own world, laughing and having a great time. As they rounded a corner, Ichigo glanced back and saw a cute little shop with a pink awning and little white chairs and tables with little blue umbrellas jutting out from the middle. He reached over and tugged on Grimmjow's right arm, causing Grimmjow to turn and look at him, and he pointed at the shop.

"Let's go there, they have ice cream. I want some ice cream." Ichigo looked back up at Grimmjow to see him lower an eyebrow and glance back at the shop. He shrugged.

"Works for me. I could use some myself." The two of them started their way across the street side by side; halfway across, Grimmjow reached over and grasped Ichigo's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Ichigo looked down at their hands and smiled. Once across, Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's hand and opened the door for him and bowed down, head low and arm motioning in. "Ladies first." He looked up, smirking. Ichigo scowled at him and stuck his nose in the air, and stepped inside.

"Peasants after royalty." Ichigo walked towards the counter and Grimmjow snorted.

"Royal pain in the ass," Grimmjow muttered under his breath. As he followed Ichigo, he stopped to take a look at everything in the ice cream shop and froze (HAHA! XD, no pun intended). The little shop was quite lively. The walls were a light green with flowers running up and down them of all kinds of colors. The little tables were filled with laughing families and little kids getting sticky and lovers sharing their ice cream. The music was quiet and uplifting. He looked up to the counter and saw the employees behind smiling and enjoying their jobs and genuinely wanting to serve their customers; that was a rare spectacle to see. He glanced up to see Ichigo reach the counter and hurried over to stand behind him and browse their menus. Ichigo smiled at the server and looked at the choices.

"Hello there sir, how may I help you today?" The young girl smiled cheerfully at him as she waited for his order. Grimmjow, tapped Ichigo on the shoulder; Ichigo looked back at him.

"Hey, I'll buy this okay?" Grimmjow smirked down at Ichigo. "Feel free to get the most expensive thing ya can find." Grimmjow squinted his eyes at the menus and, after a short time, they popped back open and he chuckled. "$7.35." He pointed up at the item on the billboard. "You can get a Sundae Cake Bonanza fer $7.35." Ichigo scowled back at Grimmjow and rolled his eyes. He looked up at the menu again, and then back down at the girl and smiled.

"Hey, yeah, I'd like a small cone, soft serve."

"What flavor: chocolate, vanilla, or twist?" The girl spoke as she pushed the corresponding buttons on her register and waited to go retrieve the order.

"Mmmmm…. I'll take vanilla, please" Ichigo smiled again and, in turn, so did the girl.

"Coming right up, sir. And you sir?" Grimmjow glanced at the girl and then at the open glass freezers full of huge tubs of ice cream.

"I'd like a medium waffle cone, mint chocolate." The girl punched in his order and waited for the register to do the math.

"That'll be $6.50 in total," her smile never faltered. Grimmjow pulled out his wallet and slipped a ten dollar bill onto the counter, and to the girl. "A ten? Well then, your change is $3.50." She pulled out the correct amount of money from the register and handed it to Grimmjow, who stashed it back into his wallet and put it back into his pocket. "Your ice cream will be right up." The girl walked away to prepare the treats while another employee came up to work the cash register. Grimmjow leaned his back against the counter and smirked at Ichigo and winked, who in turn, rolled his eyes at him and turned his back to him, secretly smiling. Grimmjow, put off, opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by an ice cream shoved near his face. "Here's yer ice cream, enjoy! And do come again!" The girl giggled as Ichigo said thanks and took his ice cream. Grimmjow grumbled as he took his and they both headed out of the shop to eat their sweets while they strode along the roads. Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo and his ice cream while they passed the street and snorted out a laugh. Ichigo, in the middle of licking his frozen treat, glanced over at Grimmjow and scowled.

"What's so funny?" Grimmjow leered at Ichigo and laughed, a shit eating grin plastered on. Ichigo defiantly took another lick of his ice cream. Grimmjow continued to laugh and then pointed at the melting treat.

"Vanilla? So damn original." Ichigo scoffed and pointed at Grimmjow's ice cream.

"What about yers?" Grimmjow glanced at his ice cream and then looked heatedly at Ichigo. A long trail of melted ice cream was running down the cone. He lifted the cone to his mouth and slowly opened his mouth and ran his tongue up the cone, licking the ice cream off; his eyes never once left Ichigo's. He pulled his mouth away, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Can't go wrong with a little bit of mint." Ichigo, to say the least, turned on. He felt his heart racing and the blood rushing to his face as a blush roared across his cheeks. Grimmjow smirk grew into a lecherous smile as he stepped closer, predatorily, to Ichigo. "But, I wonder, what you taste like." Ichigo began backing up and he swallowed hard. His back hit the wall of a building and he glanced back at it when a devious idea popped into his head. His eyes quickly darted over towards Grimmjow and an evil smile grew across his mouth. Grimmjow, having not noticed, continued his slow trek forward. "Ya do look tasty." Just as Grimmjow was about to extend his neck and bend over to lick Ichigo's mouth he felt something icy cold ram into his face. "OMPH!" He backed away quickly, hearing excited giggling in the background. He began to wipe at his face when a pair of hands stopped his own and he felt a firm body press up against his as well.

"Ya know…. If yer gonna assault someone, ya needa move a bit faster." Grimmjow opened one eye and glared at a satisfied and giddy Ichigo. "Because…" Ichigo tugged on Grimmjow's open shirt collar and lifted his open mouth and began slowly dragging his tongue up his lovers jaw line. "The person yer goin' to assault might just steal that chance from you." Ichigo then moved his mouth over to the corner of Grimmjow's lips, where he had smeared most of his ice cream, and began sucking and licking it off slowly. He swirled his tongue in slow circles to tease Grimmjow, who he noticed was breathing a lot faster. Ichigo pulled his face away and slowly opened his eyes to half mast. "Mmmmm… Sure that ice cream was good," Ichigo slowly leaned into Grimmjow's side and began rubbing his legs with his hands. He heard people walking by gasp, some giggle, and other mutter words of disgust. He ignored them and smirked up at Grimmjow's eyes that were only slightly open. "But you, Grimmjow," he licked Grimmjow's chin agonizingly slow, "taste so much more sweeter." He glanced down at Grimmjow's neck and saw some of the melted ice cream running down his neck to his ripped chest and abdominals. He giggled and looked up into his dio's eyes as he hunched over onto his knees. "Well, thank god that you didn't even fool with buttoning up your shirt. Saved us a lot of time for clean up." He dipped his tongue down low into Grimmjow's naval and then slowly drug it up his muscles, feeling the sinewy curves with the tip of it. Ichigo sucked on the trail and kissed up to Grimmjow's nipple. He blew on the sticky substance running down it and licked it off, teasing him. Grimmjow was lost, his heart was racing a mile a minute and he felt his hard length digging into the fabric of his pants (F.Y.I. Grimmjow is going commando ^^). His chest was hot and bothered, heaving in and out like a fish out of water, starving for oxygen. He heard snickers and mutters surrounding him. He looked up and remembered where they were and what kind of audience they had. They were watching, and he couldn't help bet smirk. Good. He was glad they were watching, they now would definitely know Ichigo was his and no one else's. When Ichigo began to suckle on his nipple, his eyes shot wide open and the rest of the world faded back into oblivion. His hands rose up and fisted into Ichigo's hair and tugged on them as the spikes of pleasure rose. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he pulled enough to get Ichigo to lift his head from his nipple to his mouth. He immediately thrust his tongue into The two were so lost in their hazy pleasured world that they didn't hear the sound of clicking, the sound of high heels approaching, then a loud gasp.

"GUH-GRIMMJOW?" Ichigo tilted his head to the side, their tongues still thrusting and twining against each other, one eye slowly slid open to half mast, and gave the woman a half hearted glance. Grimmjow felt Ichigo move, and slowly rotated his arms so that Ichigo could move more freely and so he could see what was drawing his attention. Soon, they found out they couldn't both look and keep kissing so slowly their tongues pulled apart with a wet sound, saliva ran down their chins. Grimmjow chuckled and wiped off Ichigo's chin and then his own when he felt Ichigo elbow him in the stomach and then nod in the direction of their newest audience. Grimmjow slowly looked up and froze, feeling his heart stop and blood freeze; his eyes grew huge and his pupils shrank in shock. There, standing in front of them, was a woman with long, wavy green hair and shining matching eyes, her cheeks red with an embarrassed blush, her eyes wide in surprise. Grimmjow felt his body grow heavy and bad memories started flying back into his skull, nightmares that drove him to the brink of insanity as a child. "Grimmpa," the woman tilted her head towards him, "is that you?" Grimmjow stopped breathing, standing there like a statue. Only one person called him that…. Ichigo stared at the woman and his eyes grew wide. He pointed an acusing finger at her, surprised as well.

"Hey! It's you! Yer the woman I ran into earlier today!" The woman glanced at the red-headed man next to Grimmjow, confused at first, but then the recognition ran through her eyes. But her eyebrows quickly furrowed again.

"Grimmpa, why are ya with this man? Why'er you lettin' 'im touch you like that?" Her hands reached out towards Grimmjow. "Answer me Grimmie. Why'er ya with 'im?" Ichigo looked back and forth between Grimmjow and the woman from earlier. Was she an ex-lover? Ichigo felt jealousy butt it's ugly head in the pit of his stomach.

"Grimm, who is this woman?" Ichigo looked angrily at Grimmjow, his eyes acusing. Grimmjow stared straight on ahead at the woman, eyes wide and still frozen. She shifted her weight foot to foot. She rubbed her arm anxiously. Was he going to say something,or not? Ichigo, feeling his jealousy turn into anger, he threw his hands onto his hips and cocked them at Grimmjow. "HEY! GRIMMJOW, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Grimmjow's eyes dilated and he blinked a couple times before he took a really deep breath to fill his starved lungs; he still didn't look away from the woman. "Grimm? Who is she?" The woman shuffled again foot to foot and opened her mouth.

"Grimmpa…. Why'er you with 'im?" The woman took a step towards the couple, but froze mid-step when Grimmjow noticeably tensed up. She took a step back again. Grimmjow furrowed his brows.

"Ma? What're ya doin' here?" Ichigo's eyes shot towards Grimmjow's and he felt like a complete idiot. _HIS MOTHER?_ HOLY SHIT! Then it clicked. His mother… Uh oh. Grimmjow looked as if he was being torn up from the inside out. The woman smiled from ear to ear and took a step towards her son again.

"Hey, Grimmpa. How ya doin'?" Her smile dissipated and she frowned and pointed at Ichigo. "Who is this man? Why is he with you? Why were you kissing him!" Grimmjow halted in his thoughts and only felt the anger and rage take place. His eyes twitched. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly took several steps back. Grimmjow's fingers twitched as they clenched into fists, his eyes never left his mother's face.

"And what, business is it of yours what I do with other people?" He stood his full height and tilted his head at her, his face shadowed over and looking down on her. "I've seen and even fucking _heard_ you do worse shit than that, with men and women. Besides, since when have you ever cared? Don't try, after all these years, being a fuckin' mother 'cause ya can't do shit to change my mind." Grimmjow turned his back on his mother and Ichigo. His knuckles were white from lack of blood flow they were clenched so tightly, the veins in his arms were bulging and pulsing with blood. "Should ya need me, Ichigo, I'll be back at yer house." Grimmjow's mother reached out towards her son.

"Wait Gri-!" She cut off when Grimmjow swung his arm around, almost hitting her in the face, and spun around, glaring maliciously at her.

"Don't you _fuckin' dare_ tell me what to do." He began stomping towards his mother, pointing a finger in her face; his face was obstructed by an ugly snarl. "Ya haven't been in my life fer years and even when ya were, I didn't give a shit. To me, now, yer only just some random, loose bitch." He tilted his head away in contempt and watched her from the corner of his eyes. His mother's eyes were full of tears. Ichigo felt sorry for her and looked at Grimmjow.

"Grimm! How could ya do that? She's yer mother!" Grimmjow rounded on Ichigo and growled. Ichigo's eyes grew wide and he quickly slunk backwards; he recognized that wild look in his eyes. The last time he saw that look, he ended up having to drag himself back home through The Hollows. Grimmjow's growl turned violent as he abruptly pointed at his mother.

"THAT BITCH DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED A MOTHER! SHE WAS NEVER THERE! ALL SHE DID WAS GET FUCKED UP AND LOSE MY RESPECT!" Grimmjow was literally spitting out the words with venom so deadly, even Ichigo felt his blood run cold and ache with the hurt he was certain this poor woman was feeling. Grimmjow pursed his lips and shook his finger in his mother's face. "You! You should just go rot in hell 'cause, bitch, that's where yer gonna go." He spun on his heel and stomped away. Ichigo watched, horrified and more than a little pissed off. He glanced over at the woman standing next to him; he watched her shoulders quake and her hands reach up to cover her quivering lips, her eyes glistening with wet tears. He walked over and pat her shoulder. She slowly looked up at him, lost and broken. Ichigo felt his heart reach out to her.

"Hey, I'm Ichigo. I'm yer son's boy friend." The woman's eyes shot wide open at Ichigo.

"B-boy friend? But he's so scared of men… How can that be?" She looked in the direction where her son had walked off to. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck and grimaced.

"Well…" Ichigo stopped and then pointed at her, confused. "Wait, when I ran into ya earlier, ya knew I was a guy, didn't you?" The woman glanced up at him and nodded sadly.

"I have a few friends who cross dress. Plus, being in my business, ya learn and see a lotta shit." She scratched at her arm and sniffled. Ichigo nodded in understanding, well at least, as much as he could understand of the life of a whore…. Not to be insensitive.

"Well, then ya know I'm a transvestite. And he thought I was a woman, and when he found out I was a man, he….. freaked out and er….. I think he should tell you that part himself…. Should he ever warm up to you again…." The woman just shook head sadly.

"There's no way he'd ever forgive me. And I don't deserve his forgiveness… I knew searchin' for 'im was a bad idea…." The woman sighed. Ichigo shook his head no.

"No, I'm gonna make damn sure he'll come around." He looked around and then back at her. "But yeah, we're lovers." Ichigo smiled awkwardly; the situation was so…. For lack of a better word, awkward. The woman tried to smile back, but it was obviously forced. "Oh, by the way," he rested his right hand on her shoulder and she looked up into his pretty brown eyes. "What's yer name?" She sighed and rubbed her arms with her hands, looking at the ground. After a minute, she looked back up, a familiar confident gleam shone through them and a smirk split her face. '_Yep, definitely Grimm's mother.'_ Ichigo thought. The woman pointed to her chest with her thumb.

"Ma name's Nel."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Grimmjow paced back and forth in Ichigo's room, pulling at his hair and muttering to himself. Ichigo's father went out while they were on their date and had yet to come back. Grimmjow rubbed at his scalp and stopped pacing. Where the hell was Ichigo? It had been at least two hours since he went his separate way from them. Grimmjow growled menacingly.

"Well fuck it all…" He grabbed a jacket and quickly exited the house and slammed the door shut. He needed some god damn air of his own for a while.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ichigo sat in a booth across from Nel, stirring a straw around in circles inside his water glass.

"Ooooooh… So you came back here to try and start over? Yer tryin' to fix up yer messed life, yeah? And yer tryin' to start with Grimm?" Ichigo stated thoughtfully, and then rudely snorted. "Good luck with that one." Nel lowered her head in shame and Ichigo cringed. Oops. He tried to think of something that would redeem himself, and the idea popped up almost instantly. "Hey! Ya said you were tryin to fix yer life, right?" Nel nodded. "Well then, howzabout ya get a job, ne? Ya see, we have an opening at the place I work at. Very nice place too, by the way. Cute uniforms, great pay, pastries, and everyone is pretty much friendly." He looked Nel in the eyes to see they were sparkling.

"Ya had me at pastry." She began to giggle and Ichigo smiled and covered his mouth, chuckling. He stopped laughing when a dark thought crossed his mind and he cleared his throat.

"Uhm, Nel?" Ichigo lowered his hands to the table and intertwined his figners together. Nel looked up at him and tilted her head, smiling. Ichigo looked away for a second and then stared straight into her eyes. "Earlier today, you said that Grimmjow was scared of men." Nel's smile fell from her face and her eyes darkened. Ichigo continued to plow onward into his question. "Can you tell me why?" Nel looked out the window and saw dark, gray clouds come rolling across the sky and cover the sun; thunder sounded and the quiet pitter-patter of rain began to beat against the roof of the restaurant.

"Well….. It's a long story…" She looked back at Ichigo, her eyes full of regret and self-loathing.

.:.~End of Chapter 6~.:.

Again sorry it took so long, and yeah, I know, it's a cliff hanger. Again, sorry it took so long. I actually cut this chapter short by about 3k words just so I could get it out sooner. Don't worry, the 3k words will be in the next chapter. Until then :)

~8DRainbowManVan8D


	7. Chapter 7

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY :D THOUGHT I'D PUT UP THIS SHORT LITTLE SIDE STORY! I thought it was cute lol! Doesn't have any important details pertaining to the actual story I just thought it'd be some cute background. OH! Grimmjow and Ichigo do NOT have the same date as their birthdays. I just set it up so that you could see how their birthdays differed and what happened on each. :) I still think it's very cute. So please! ENJOY! XD

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!** **ACTUAL CHAPTER AFTER THIS!**

WARNINGS! LANGUAGE! In chapter 7, Language, angry Grimmpa, sexual situations (part TWO of my gift to you8D mwahahaha!)

DISCLAIMOR! I don't own Bleach, bee-itch! XD

.:.~O3O~.:.

Side Story: Happy Birthday!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY ELEVENTH BIRTHDAY MY DEAREST, DARLING SON ICHIGO!" Isshin sang boisterously. At the end he rushed the last part to fit it all in to fit the song. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" He drew out the ending absurdly long. Yuzu and Karin were totally over shadowed by their father's performance but Yuzu clapped and giggled anyway while Karin just stared on ahead watching TV apathetically. Isshin smiled bigger. "Blow out yer candles and make a wish my darling Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled a toothy grin and closed his eyes for a few seconds before they popped open, a determined gleam in his eyes, and leaned forward on the table and blew out the candles; he had to lean back and forth a couple times for the couple stubborn candle flames that wouldn't extinguish. Yuzu and Isshin cheered and clapped excitedly. Ichigo looked up at them and smiled.

"What did you wish for Ichigo?" Yuzu asked enthusiastically. Ichigo glanced at her and then at his father who was nodding like a crazy bobble head.

"Uhm, should I tell you I mean, afterall, will it still come true if I tell you?" Ichigo scratched at the back of his neck, grimacing. Isshin smiled sincerely and rested his right hand comfortingly on his son's shoulder.

"Ichigo, your wish has already been wished, it doesn't matter now who knows it, so long as you were sincere when you asked it." Isshin gave his son a thumbs up, his eyes squinted shut with a big goofy grin spread across his face. Ichigo looked over to see Yuzu nodding at him and Karin watching from the corner of her eyes, smiling. Feeling encouraged, he smiled and scratched the back of his head, blushing.

"Well, I wished that I could be a girl."

Isshin's eyes popped open and bugged out of his head. Yuzu stopped smiling and her mouth fell open. All was silent for a minute, Ichigo watching confused and worried he had done something wrong when abruptly Karin burst out laughing. Ichigo blushed, embarrassed.

"What? What's so funny about that?" Ichigo yelled defensively, his cheeks bright red. Isshin scratched the back of his head and looked down at Yuzu as she looked back up at him. He looked back at Ichigo.

"Nothin's wrong with it Ichi-poo. It's just, aren't ya a little young to think like that?" Isshin grinned nervously while Ichigo scowled at him.

"No! No it's not! I've felt this way for a long time! Women's clothing is so pretty and so is their hair and faces. I wanna look jus' like 'em." Ichigo was smiling again by the end of his little explanation. Isshin smiled at his son, a cold sweat running down his neck. '_Masaki….. give me the strength to be the father he needs.'_

"Well, Ichi-poo, if that's what you want," he glanced down at Yuzu and pulled her close against him and smiled. "Then we'll make sure to do everything we can to make that wish come true." Yuzu nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, Ichi! We'll do our best!" Yuzu giggled. Karin coughed and everyone turned and looked at her.

"Look, I'm glad yer all happy that Ichigo just decided he'd rather be a woman and all but, yer interrupting my show." She glared back up at them. "So he wants to wear women's clothing, so what's the big deal. He's still my older sibling." She turned back and returned to watching the soccer game. Ichigo smiled and giggled merrily. He was damn lucky to have such an understanding family. Isshin jumped up out of his seat and pointed up at the ceiling epically.

"ALRIGHT! TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!" Yuzu cheered and Ichigo just continued to chuckle.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Happy birthday, bitch."

Grimmjow turned his glare towards Nnoitra. He threw his water bottle at his head and it burst open. Nnoitra cursed.

"Ya son bitch! Imma kill ya!" Nnoitra ran after Grimmjow, dead set on killing him (heh, no pun intended again lol). Grimmjow just snorted and stood his ground, ready to beat the shit out of his friend. Sayzel entered into the disarrayed room and sighed.

"Oh give it a rest you two. I swear to god, you guys have enough testosterone for a raging elephant." Nnoitra stopped moving in mid-swing, lifting Grimmjow up by his shirt off the ground; Grimmjow was snarling pulling his fist back, ready to strike. Nnoitra growled and turned to Sayzel.

"Who asked you, bitch?" He threw Grimmjow to the ground. Sayzel just 'hmphed' and put his hands on his hips, cocking them to the side.

"No one, but it _is_ his birthday, so please show SOME kind of decency to the poor guy." Grimmjow glared at Sayzel. And picked himself up, dusted himself off, and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I don't need yer fucking charity!" Grimmjow stood up straight and snarled at Nnoitra. Sayzel sighed and rubbed his temples, thinking of a way to divert the situation to…. Something else. Stark walked in and yawned, blinked blearily at the three others in the room and laid down on the floor. He closed his eyes and ignored their stares.

Sayzel smiled very abruptly and looked up at Grimmjow. "Hey, Grimm." Grimmjow glared over at him. "Happy birthday. How old are ya this year?" Grimmjow grimaced.

"I'm seventeen. Why?"

Sayzel smiled bigger and pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. "Well, since it is yer birthday, yer supposed to make a wish."

Grimmjow scoffed, "aren't I supposed to have a cake and blow out the candles er some shit?"

Sayzel chuckled, clearly amused. "Grimm, it's not the cake or the candles that make the wish, it's the person and their dreams. So, make a wish." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, but complied just to humor him. He slid his eyes shut and eased the scowl off his face. After a minute or so, his eyes slid open and he looked around the room. Nnoitra was standing in the backgeound, smoking a cigarette, scoffing at him.

"Pussy." Nnoitra said between the cigarette and his teeth. Sayzel whipped his head around and gave Nnoitra a venomous glare; he simply shrugged and pulled the cigarette from his lips and exhaled, slow and deep.

Sayzel turned to Grimmjow, smiling. "Ignore that bastard. What did ya wish for anyway Grimm?" Grimmjow's scowl returned to his face and glanced at Sayzel and turned his back to him. He walked away towards the busted window and leaned against the sill. He looked down at the dirty, night time, ghetto streets, screaming and car alarms going off in the background. He remained silent for a good minute or two and then sighed loudly.

"I wished to find someone who would love me and for me to be able to love 'em too." Grimmjow looked back at his friends. He glanced down at Stark, and saw one of his eyes peeked open and staring at him. He looked back at a smiling Sayzel. Sayzel stepped forward and rested his hand on the taller male's shoulder.

"Grimm, I don't know about those guys, but I'll do my best to help you anyway I can to make that dream come true." Sayzel squinted his eyes in mirth and a smile gracefully grew across his lips. Grimmjow just scoffed and looked back out the window and out at the ghetto they lived in.

"Sure… Whatever you say, Saysay. Whatever ya say." Grimmjow smirked out the window, and felt a tiny bit of warmth fill his heart for the first time in a long, tiresome while. Nnoitra snorted loudly and walked over, throwing his arm over Grimmjow's shoulders.

"I don't know about you, but finding some bitch to fuck with sounds pretty good right about now. Howzabout it? I mean, it's kinda like a birthday present, right?" Grimmjow just threw back his head and cackled manically.

"Yeah, sounds like a great fuckin' idea." He turned and smirked at his friends. Sayzel rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, making sure to step on Stark's stomach, causing him to sit up and yelp in surprise. Grimmjow lit a cigarette and walked out of the abandoned apartment building, smirking. He felt lucky tonight.

.:.~End of Side Story~.:.

.:.~O3O~.:.

Chapter 7: Can We Overcome?

_Previously: "Uhm, Nel?" Ichigo lowered his hands to the table and intertwined his fingers together. Nel looked up at him and tilted her head, smiling. Ichigo looked away for a second and then stared straight into her eyes. "Earlier today, you said that Grimmjow was scared of men." Nel's smile fell from her face and her eyes darkened. Ichigo continued to plow onward into his question. "Can you tell me why?" Nel looked out the window and saw dark, gray clouds come rolling across the sky and cover the sun; thunder sounded and the quiet pitter-patter of rain began to beat against the roof of the restaurant._

"_Well….. It's a long story…" She looked back at Ichigo, her eyes full of regret and self-loathing._

Nel shifted uncomfortably in her booth seat and folded her hands together. She glanced up at Ichigo's waiting face and she sighed rather loudly; other people in the restaurant turned and looked at her, disgusted. Some, who were seated closer than others, even moved away to other tables. Ichigo turned and glared at them. Nel sighed again and looked back out the window. She watched the gray clouds rolling about in the sky, the rain pelting the scattering people running this way and that. She lowered her head in shame.

"Well, I don't know if it's my place to be telling you this, but knowing my Grimmpa, that is if he hasn't changed, he won't tell you." She glanced out the corner of her left eye at Ichigo to see that his attention was back on her. She lowered her eyes again to her hands resting in her lap. "I'd have to say it's my biggest failure as a m-mother." She choked on the word and her right hand flew up to hide her quivering mouth. She clenched her eyes shut and her shoulders shook with the force of her silent sobs. Ichigo, bewildered, reached over and began to rub her shoulder comfortingly. She looked back up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks and her eyes red. She lowered her hand threw head back and sniffed loudly, turning her head to the side and tried to compose herself. Nel smiled a bitter grin and looked once again out the window.

"Whe-whe…" Her face scrunched up in her effort to hold back her sobs and she sniffled really loud and shook her hair out of her face, choking on her words. She sighed desperately, "when he was twe-twelve…. H-he was in th-the," she stared hiccupping loudly and couldn't continue for a good minute, her hands covering her mouth, eyes squeezed shut. Ichigo was horrified as to what could have happened; he couldn't even _begin_ to comprehend what could have been so traumatic to her. And if she was like this, what was Grimmjow like?

Nel looked back up at Ichigo and hiccupped a couple more times, but was able to speak brokenly though them. "Grimm was i-in-in-in th-the li-li-livi-i-ing r-roo-oom pl-pl-pl-playin-ing wi-with hi-hi-s fa-fa-fa-fave," she sobbed and stopped talking again, her whole face now hidden behind her hands. Ichigo was beginning to feel anger course through his veins, whoever or whatever hurt Grimmjow, really did something terrible. He glanced around and saw people glancing at them from the corner of their eyes, he glared at hem again and got up.

"I'll be right back, Nel. You try to calm down some while I try to find some tissues or something." Nel nodded from behind her hands, sobbing and crying. She laid her head down on the table and buried her pain stricken face in her arms. Ichigo began weaving through the tables, giving everyone dirty looks for staring unabashedly at a woman so in pain, she could be heard sobbing from the other side of the room. He walked up to the checkout counter and leaned against it, scowling at the man behind it.

"'Scuze me but, do you have any tissues er something I could have? My friend is in desperate need of some." The slightly pudgy man furrowed his brows, confused, and scratched at the back of his head and nodded. He held up a finger and went back into the workers lounge and came back out with a box of tissues. He handed them to Ichigo and Ichigo nodded his thanks and turned away to return and comfort Nel.

"Hey!" Ichigo turned back around and looked at the man who had called out to him. "Is she gonna be okay, son?" Ichigo's scowl softened and he shook his head no.

"In all honesty, mister, I have no idea," and with that he continued on his way back to Nel. On his way back, he noticed that the other guests in the restaurant were minding their own business and that it was a lot quieter. At the table, Nel sat quietly looking out the window, chin still resting on her folded arms. She glanced back at Ichigo when she noticed him. He held out the tissue box to her, which she gladly took and pulled out a generous amount of tissues. She began rubbing at her red and puffy eyes with them and then grabbed several more and scrubbed up and down her face. They stayed silent for a long time while Nel finally calmed down enough to talk and stop crying; Ichigo waited patiently. She sniffled, sighed, and smiled sadly.

"Sorry, it's just this is a very tough subject for me." Ichigo nodded his understanding. NEl sighed again and plowed on through. "Well, what I was saying earlier was…. Grimm, one day when he was twelve, he was sitting in the living room part of our apartment playing with his favorite action figure that he had gotten that year when I had a 'client' come over." She shook her head sadly. "The man walked in and looked at my Grimm, who only glanced back at the man, frowning at him, and the man pointed at him and smirked. The man said, '_is that yer son?'_ Me? At the time all I was thinking about was getting it done and over with so we could have some money and I could feed my son. Well, I just nodded and waved it off and pulled the man into my room. And well, we fucked. Oh god, did we fuck hard." Ichigo's eyes twitched. Nel's eyes squinted and her hands lowered to rub her thighs.

"It hurt so fucking bad. The man was so rough, I swear he tore me open. My legs were jelly afterwards and he just threw the money on the floor as I crawled around on the floor to collect it all. I only glanced up to see him walk into the living room. My mother instincts kicked in and a huge red flag shot up in my head and I crawled into the room to see if Grimmy was okay. The man was standing next to my Grimmy, rubbing his shoulder and Grimmy was leaning his head away, glaring at the guy tyring to get the point across that he wanted to be left alone. I called out to the man, asking him what he wanted. He just laughed and pulled out a knife, I swear to god I felt my heart stop and my blood freeze. He kept laughing as he said, '_you have a very attractive son here. And seeing as how you weren't very satisfying, I wonder if he will make up for what you lack?' _I threw my hands up to start to plead for Grimm's safety but the man just laughed louder; it was so scary. He sounded crazy, like he didn't have a soul. I looked over at Grimmy and saw him staring at me, _horrified, begging_ me with his eyes to save him. The man just kept laughing and he grabbed Grimmjow by the…. The hair…" Nel choked and covered her mouth again but kept her composure this time. She swallowed thickly. "He lifted the knife to his neck and leaned down, pressed fully against Grimmjow's back. He said, '_oh and, if you try anything, I'll slit his throat and fuck 'is corpse. Got it?'"_ Nel began to sob again. "So I had to watch him strip down my son and fuck 'im dry, helplessly. I had to listen to his cries of pain and fright; watch him try to get away but that knife holding him back; watch him watching me, begging with his eyes for me to save him; watch the life…. die from his eyes as he fell unconscious from the over extrusion and pain…" She glared out the window. "The man just laughed and threw more money on his limp body, covered in blood and semen, and all I could do was watch and cry." Nel turned her glared towards Ichigo, though it wasn't directed at him. "I MEAN, WHAT THE HELL COULD I DO? HE HAD A KNIFE TO MY SON'S NECK! I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE MY BABY! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!" She choked on a rather big sob and thumped her forehead against the table. Barely audible, she whispered," I ended up losing him anyway, didn't I?"

Ichigo watched her, sympathetically, tears in his own eyes, though not falling. What a terrible thing to go through. She raised her head slowly, arching her neck as far as it would go, inhaling deeply.

"He never did forgive me for that. But then again….. Neither have I…." Ichigo got up and sat down on her side of the booth and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Nel smiled bitterly and leaned her head into his shoulder and cried. "I do love him…. Whether he believes me or not…." She mumbled into Ichigo's shoulder.

"Shhhh shhh." Ichigo pet her hair as he tried to calm down the hiccupping woman. They had been sitting that way for about twenty minutes when Ichigo felt his cell phone vibrating in his back pocket. He sighed and picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Ichigo?" Ichigo sat up straighter and furrowed his brows in worry.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Whatever it was, it sounded urgent.

"Is Grimmjow with ya right now?"

Ichigo felt his eyes just about pop out of his head. _Oh shit._ "No, why?" Ichigo sat up all the way now and Nel slid off his shoulder and watched him, confused and devastated.

"Well," Isshin said from the other side of the phone. "He's not here right now and the last I saw of 'im was when he went off with you fer that date o' yers."

Ichigo worried his bottom lip with his right hand. "Well, something happened and he ran off back to the house. Or at least, that's where he said he'd go, and due to the situation I couldn't go with 'im." Ichigo slammed his fist down on the table. "SHIT!" Nel jumped and looked worried. "I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED HIM!" Ichigo abruptly got up and started jogging towards the checkout counter to pay the bill.

"Hey, dad? I'ma hang up an' go look fer 'im." Ichigo slammed his phone shut and snarled. Nel ran up.

"What's going on? What's wrong?"

Ichigo had his hands on the counter, gripping it so tight that his knuckles were white. He turned to looke at Nel, showing her his glare.

"Grimmjow's gone."

The lightning cracked across the dark sky and thunder boomed loudly.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Grimmjow looked up at the sky. That last thunderous boom was long and loud. He just scowled at the sky and then looked forward again, continuing on his walk. It was still raining cats and dogs and there was no one else out there but his shadow; it was nice and calming and he liked it. The rain was washing away his anger and frustration. He felt all the bad memories washing away with each droplet that hit him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. What the hell were Ichigo and that bitch talking about for so long? Seriously, two fucking hours? God damn! He stepped over to the curb and sat down he fumbled around in his pockets until he pulled out a crumpled cigarette and fished around for his lighter. Ichigo and his father may have been diligent in hiding or disposing of all his alcohol and cigarettes, but he had a few hiding places they didn't know of. Grimmjow smiled triumphantly and lit the cigarette. Pursing his lips, he prepared himself to take an agonizingly slow and long drag; it had been god damn far too long.

"You are not supposed to be doing that," an uninterested voice from behind him spoke. Grimmjow choked on the inhale he stared to take and began coughing. He squinted his eyes as the smoke went into them and he turned around to see who dared interrupt such an important moment for him. Soon as he had, he wished he hadn't. He grimaced and turned back around, ignoring the other person, ut threw his cigarette away…. Wasted a perfectly good cigarette….. _Damn him!_

Ulquiorra tilted his head and watched the flame be snuffed out by a puddle. He looked back down at Grimmjow who was sitting on the soaking wet ground.

"Why are you out here in the rain, by yourself none the less, and without an umbrella," his voice contained no interest.

Grimmjow turned his head so he glare at Ulquiorra. "Because I didn't know it was gonna rain, dipshit! And waddabout you? Yer out in the rain." Ulquiorra lifted up his free arm and tapped the pole he was holding in his other hand and as Grimmjow traced up the pole with his eyes he grimaced.

"Because I was smart enough to bring an umbrella." Ulquiorra looked back at the building he had come out of, then back down at Grimmjow. "You do realize, if you were trying to escape captivity, it would have been far smarter to stay away from where you work." Grimmjow scoffed and threw his head back. He just had to point that out, didn't he?

"Well,_ asshole_, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I was just walking and I guess I subconsciously walked myself here. And no, I wasn't trying to escape, I just wanted some time to myself." Ulquiorra just blinked at him and Grimmjow felt his left eyebrow start to twitch in annoyance. Grimmjow sighed noisily and rubbed his temples.

"Is there something you need, Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra continued to stare at him then blinked and turned towards the building.

"Why don't you come inside the dojo and dry off while I call Ichigo and let him know you are with me." Grimmjow snarled at the shorter man, more than ready to beat his shrimpy little ass, but he relented and followed after his 'friend'. When they stepped inside the dojo, Ulquiorra remained behind to shake the water out of the umbrella and put it away. Grimmjow looked around at their dojo and smiled. It was nice and cool (well to him it was freezing 'cause he was sopping wet) and there were people sparring with each other. He saw a big busty red head look at him and wave. Grimmjow sighed. Oh great…. Bastard's girlfriend was here…. The woman came prancing up, smiling like the goof ball she is.

"Good afternoon, Grimmjow! Howzit goin'," she giggled and then pranced over to her boyfriend and hugged him close, her breast pressed tightly against his chest. Ulquiorra was just shutting his cell phone and he spared Grimmjow a glance before he looked down at his girlfriend and _barely_ smiled; Grimmjow was more than freaked out. He turned away and looked around at everyone again. Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow's back.

"I called Ichigo. He said his father called saying you were missing. I told him that you were with me basically the whole time." Grimmjow glanced back at Ulquiorra and looked into his impassive eyes. Asshole did something good for him for once. Grimmjow smirked at his 'friend'.

"Thanks." Saved him a lot of shit. Ulquiorra nodded and Grimmjow turned off and walked towards the male changing room. He stepped inside and pulled his jacket off and let it slop to the ground. He struggled out of his wet clothing, it was sticking to him, and just threw into a pile on top of his jacket. He walked, stark naked, over to his locker and opened it. Grimmjow pulled out a clean towel and walked towards the showers; he needed one bad, he smelt like rain. Taking the one all the way at the end of the line of showers, he stepped in and turned on the water. He let the icy cold water beat down his body as he slowly turned the knob, making the water gradually get hotter and hotter. By the time he was satisfied with the temperature, his skin was pink and there was steam everywhere. Grimmjow ran his fingers through his wet locks and sighed. He needed this so bad. Grabbing the shampoo that was wrapped up in the towel he picked up, he began to lather his hair and worked his hands down his body, washing away the scent of earth water. As his shower progressed, he couldn't help but think about Ichigo. How could he even begin to try and get closer to him? Every time they tried to get close now, he couldn't help but freak out. And now, with his mother here, how could he even think about looking at Ichigo?

Grimmjow squinted his eyes tightly shut as memories of pain flashed through his mind. His eyes popped open.

"Dammit…!" Grimmjow pounded his fist against the shower wall once. He looked down at the drain, watching the water swirl towards it and then down out of view. He looked up into the spraying water, his eyes still open, and leaned against the icy wall; his front burning from the hot water, his back frozen from the cold wall. "What am I gonna do….?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Stupid son of a bitch! Makin' me worry fer nothin'! I'll kill 'im just fer doin' that to me. Oh, I swear it! I'll kill'im!" Ichigo marched down the street towards Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's dojo. He was certainly gonna give Grimmjow a piece of his mind when he saw him. When he reached the doors, he shoved them open and glared around rapidly at everyone. He saw Ulquiorra with a red headed woman and, when they noticed him, both began to approach. Ichigo met them halfway, hands on his hips. Ulquiorra tilted his head.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo couldn't help but feel his scowl deepen. "No duh! Who'dja think it was?" Ulquiorra frowned and blinked.

"Well, you certainly are not dressed as you usually are, or have you seem to have forgotten that little detail?" Ichigo's scowl melted away into a shocked and embarrassed expression. He felt his cheeks heat up and he looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"Sorry, I did fergit." Ichigo shook his head. "Anyway. Where's Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra pointed towards the changing rooms.

"He is in the shower right now. Don't worry, we have cameras set up for security purposes. He is being watched by our security." Ichigo nodded and ran towards the rooms. He burst into the locker room and saw a pile of wet clothing, which he assumed were Grimmjow's (he was right by the way) and heard a shower running in the back ground. His scowl returned, full force and, without thinking, he ran towards the shower room and shoved right through to the back. He gripped each side of the showers walls and snarled.

"GRIMMJOW!"

Grimmjow jumped and turned around quickly and saw Ichigo glaring at him. "Wuh? Ichigo?"

Ichigo felt his scowl start to twitch off his face as his eyes involuntarily started traveling lower down Grimmjow's soaking wet abs to his naval to the dripping dark blue curls to his… Ichigo gulped and shook his head and looked back up at Grimmjow's face, though he couldn't help but blushing now.

"Where the fuck didjya go! Ma dad called me, freakin' out sayin' how ya weren't there at the house! What's up with that? I thought ya said ya'd beback at my house?" Grimmjow felt his eyebrow quiver and felt rage boiling in his stomach.

"Well! If ya hadn't taken so damn long with the bitch, I mighta been!"

Ichigo's eyes widened dangerously. "That bitch, is yer mother! And she loves you!"

Grimmjow scoffed. "Oh please! That bitch can't tell the difference between love and a good fuck."

"CAN YOU?" Ichigo had his hands clenched together and his fists were shaking. Grimmjow's eyes darkened and he stood up higher; the maniacal gleam was in them again and Ichigo shivered in fear but stood his ground.

"What was that?" Grimmjow's voice was quiet and slow, dangerously so. Ichigo gulped and tried to amend the situation.

"Look Grimmjow, I was talking to yer m-mother," he couldn't have stopped the stutter even if he wanted to. Ichigo was downright _petrified_ of Grimmjow right now. "She said that she lo-loved you." Grimmjow smirked cruelly and threw back his head, cackling a madman's laugh.

"She fucking said, that she loved me?" The laughter continued. "Oh that's priceless." He smirked at Ichigo. "Well since ya two er such great pals ya can tell 'er, I don't give a shit. 'Er love doesn't mean SHIT to me."

Ichigo felt his own anger boil up and, against his better judgement, he blew up. "SHE'S JUST TRYING TO FIX HER LIFE GRIMMJOW! AND SHE'S TRYING TO MAKE AMENDS WITH YOU! WHY YA GOTTA BE SUCH A ASS ABOUT-!" Before he could finish his sentence, two giant hands had picked him up by the collar of his shirt and thrown him against the wall in the shower. A hard body was pressed against him as searing hot water poured down over them both, soaking Ichigo.

"Why I gotta be such a ass, you say?" Grimmjow's eyes were dark and gleaming with malice. Ichigo wrapped his fists around Grimmjow's and struggled to get away. "If you even _knew_ the shit I went through because of her, ya'd see why." He dropped Ichigo to the tiled floor and pointed a finger at him causing Ichigo to flinch and back up against the wall furthest away from Grimmjow, the water still pouring down over his body.

"So, don't ya DARE try to give me yer righteous bullshit about makin' up with my mother when ya don't know JACK SHIT ABOUT HER AND WHAT SHE DID TO ME!" Grimmjow stomped away from Ichigo and then turned back towards him, tugged on his wet locks, and began pacing. Ichigo felt his heart racing and he gingerly put his hands on the ground to stand up, watching Girmmjow like a hawk to see if he would come and pounce at any second. Ichigo, slowly stood up and looked down at the ground and knew, without a doubt even though he was scared shitless to say it, he needed to let Grimmjow know that he knew what happened with that man.

"she tol…e..tha…ou…were..ra…" he mumbled quietly, being drowned out by the shower head. Grimmjow stopped pacing and turned to look at him, snarling; he cupped his ear with his right hand mockingly.

"What was that? Speak up, I can't hear you," he spoke cruelly. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, his teary eyes hidden by the water running down his face. He swallowed.

"Nel told me that you were raped by one of her clients." Ichigo felt like his heart was going to explode from all the tension and fear he was feeling.

Grimmjow's eyes grew wide and he felt his fingers twitch violently. That bitch! He began growling and began pacing again. Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow, seeing that he wasn't coming over to kick his ass yet, he felt encouraged to continue.

"She said she didn't know what to do. The guy hada knife to yer neck so if she moved to help you, you woulda got killed, but standing there, ya still got hurt. She said she didn't wanna lose 'er baby." Grimmjow glanced back Ichigo and looked away towards the dark and empty showers. Ichigo stepped out of the hot spray and hugged his arms around Grimmjow's bare middle. Grimmjow blindly looked down at Ichigo's arms and sighed. He slowly turned around in Ichigo's embrace and wrapped his own arms around Ichigo's shoulders. They stayed like this, in silence, the only sound the running water from the shower. Grimmjow rubbed his nose around Ichigo's wet locks and sighed again; Ichigo had his face pressed into Grimmjow's collar bone.

"So now ya know why I can't stand men, ne?" Grimmjow sighed again and looked over towards a fogged up window. "Sorry…. It's not something I like talking about. I'd rather just fergit it ever happened…. It had nothing to do with not trusting you, I just didn't want anyone else to know that I got used so badly." Ichigo pulled his head away and looked up into Grimmjow's distressed pools of blue.

"Don't worry, I figured that much." Ichigo smiled sadly as he ran his fingers through Grimmjow's hair. "And it's not that I don't trust you enough for you to tell me yer secrets or past, it's just I wanted to know from another source how I could help you the best I could." Ichigo smiled a little bigger, hoping to help lift Grimmjow's sour mood. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but, the situation dawned on him and his cheeks flushed and he shoved away from Grimmjow, who now stood there confused. Ichigo looked everywhere but at Grimmjow. This ticked Grimmjow off.

"What the fuck's wrong now?" Grimmjow crossed his arms and Ichigo pointed at him, covering his mouth with his other hand. Grimmjow looked down at himself and blinked a few times. Oh yeah…. He was still naked… An evil shit eating grin spread across his face.

"Oh, so yer embarrassed now? Now that we're done yellin' at each other, yer embarrassed." IChigo looked up at Grimmjow's face and scowled, hand still covering his mouth. Grimmjow cackled and leaned against the wall. "I hate ta break it to ya, but… You've already seen it. Ya've even sucked it off bitch." Ichigo scowled deeper and stood up straight.

"That's different! I-I!" Ichigo clenched his fists as he tried to think of an excuse. Grimmjow's smirk just grew in size and he pushed off from the wall and began strutting his way over to Ichigo.

"Ya, what?" Ichigo, noticing Grimmjow getting closer, began backing up and ran right into a wall.

"I-I!"

"Ya keep sayin', 'I,' but I what?" Grimmjow's smirk was now lecherous as he pressed his palms against Ichigo's chest and began pulling the fabric up. Ichigo gasped and tried to slap away his offending hands.

"It was different because we were by ourselves, not in some public, dojo shower room!" Grimmjow just smiled more at Ichigo and flipped him around so that Ichigo's back pressed up against his chest.

"So?" He bent his head forward and bit down, hard, onto Ichigo's ear. Ichigo froze in his struggling and felt his legs turn to jelly, he leaned further back into Grimmjow's chest and sighed; he could already feel the blood rushing down and pooling in his groin.

"The-there's cameras though…" Ichigo tried to make coherent thoughts, honestly, he did. But with Grimmjow all hot and naked pressed up against his back, it was really hard. Grimmjow just continued to take off Ichigo's clothes and smirked, pulling him backwards and into the running water again.

"Let them watch…" he bit down on Ichigo's neck and licked it. He sucked and swirled his tongue around the same spot and kept it up until he was satisfied with the mark left behind. "There, pay back for earlier today (in the last chapter, Ichigo gave Grimmjow a hickie.)." Ichigo sighed in content and let Grimmjow rub his stomach with his rough, wet hands. Grimmjow kept chanting over and over in his mind. '_It's Ichigo, there's nothing to worry about. Just Ichigo. Remember? Ichigo.'_ Slowly his hands worked themselves lower to Ichigo's unbuttoned pants and he pulled them down.

Ichigo stepped out of his shoes and pulled his pants down on his own. He turned around and face Grimmjow, and automatically blushed; Grimmjow's eyes were wandering all over his body, taking all of him in. Grimmjow then reached out and pulled Ichigo flush against him and kissed him roughly, his tongue right away licking at his lips. Ichigo, overwhelmed, opened his mouth and allowed Grimmjow's entrance. They began to mingle and intertwine and their gasps became more urgent and louder as the kiss became more heated. Grimmjow ran his hands up and down Ichigo's sides, pressing him closer and closer. Grimmjow pulled his mouth away and rested his forehead against Ichigo's, both gasping desperately for air, the now luke-warm water cascading down their shoulders. Grimmjow smirked and lowered his hand ready to-

"Ahem." Ichigo's head shot towards the voice and Grimmjow slowly turned his head, glaring at the intruder. It was Ulquiorra. Go figure. He had his hand up to his mouth and he blinked, nonchalantly at them. "Security came up to me in the dojo, complaining about sexual activities going on in here." Ulquiorra looked away from them and up at the corner of the room and sighed. "If you two are so deprived of that kind of attention, why don't you both just go home and fuck." With that, Ulquiorra turned and walked out of the shower room. Grimmjow smirked down at a blushing, and embarrassed Ichigo.

"Sounds like a great plan to me." He quickly turned around, turned off the shower, and then grabbed onto Ichigo's wrist and dried him off, who was still stunned into silence, and threw some of his workout clothes on him. Grimmjow quickly dried himself off next and slid on his work clothes. He grabbed Ichigo's wrist again and ran out of the place, eager to get home and finish what he started. Ichigo, finally coming bac to reality, couldn't help but gulp and feel goose bumps of excitement raise up on his skin. He couldn't wait either.

They ran through the rain, completely ruining the point of Grimmjow even taking a shower, back towards Ichigo's house. But then again, with what they had on their minds, they were going to need another one anyway.

Ichigo couldn't help but giggle and feel light headed as he sprinted hand in hand with the man heloved. He felt all his problems falling behind and away and all he could think about was the man running along side of him. Grimmjow glanced over at Ichigo's face and saw the euphoric expression. Grimmjow felt his heart beat a bit faster and knew that this time he could do it without being afraid, without freezing up. He knew that he could finally show this man how much he really did love him, even with what he went through when he was younger.

He wanted Ichigo to know that he'd love him anyways, despite what his mother thought, he would love Ichigo.

They ran for a good half hour before they reached Ichigo's door, panting for air, hands on their knees. Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo, and saw him looking back. They both shared a smile at each other and started laughing. Ichigo pulled out his keys, and opened the front door. Grimmjow ran up the stairs and into Ichigo's room. Ichigo, bemused, followed after. When he entered his room, he saw Grimmjow pulling out a towel from his closet.

Grimmjow looked back at him and smirked. "I'ma go take another shower." Ichigo rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips and followed Grimmjow down the hallway, stripping as he went.

"Ya know, if we're gonna have sex, what's the point in takin' a shower beforehand?" Ichigo felt a strong hand wrap around his wrist and pull him into the bathroom.

"Well stupid," Grimmjow began pulling his clothes off Ichigo's slick body. He dropped the towel on the floor by the tub and stepped in, dragging Ichigo along. "We're gonna fuck while we're in here." Ichigo blushed as Grimmjow turned on the shower and then turned his full attention towards Ichigo. He moved forward and pressed Ichigo up against the wall, inhaling his scent along his jawline.

"Ya even smell good with rain water all over ya." He bit Ichigo's neck again and Ichigo couldn't stop the moan this time. Grimmjow chuckled lecherously and pulled away to look into Ichigo's eyes. "Tonight, Ichigo…" Ichigo looked into Grimmjow's gleaming and possessive eyes and felt his heart skip a couple beats.

Grimmjow's smirk grew, "I'm gonna make you mine."

.:.~End of Chapter 7~.:.

Next chapter, GRIMMJOW WILL FINALLY GET SOME WITH ICHIGO! WOOHOOO! ;D I know a lot of you have been waitin' fer it. :P well there it will be. And if it doesn't seem up to par with the other chapters... it's because i was rushed during this one. :/ again surry. I will go back through it later and fix what i can find or whatever you point out to me. ;] so please, feel free to correct meXD. it makes me feel like i'm improving afterall, i am a novice D: And this is like, my only story... sighs...

I was listening to Korn- Here to Stay MSI Remix while writing this chapter. That song is epic ;) mwehehehehe!

Ya know what I find funny? When ya read something and the people seem to talk all during sexual intercourse. I mean, here and there is all good but during the whole thing? It makes me laugh. My mind would be shot through all that.

Wanna know a word I can't stand? Seed. –shudders- Such a disgusting word. Feet is a gross word too. So is phlegm. Yuck –shudders again-. –rubs butt- God I have a nice ass…. O-o Anyway!

Welp KUDOS TO ME FOR UPLOADING ON MY BIRTHDAY! MY PRESENT TO YOU! 'TIL NEXT TIME! Which will hopefully be very soon,but i am honestly not sure, because i have a friend coming up from Florida for two weeks. We are gonna hang out like... well like she's leaving in a few weeks HAHAHA! 8D I HOPE EVERYONE IS HAVING A GREAT SUMMER! XD I KNOW I AM! Ugh... i digress. well anyway, please review and tell me what ya think, what i should fix, and WHAT YA THOUGHT ABOUT THAT, drabble, is it? IN THE BEGINNING! I LOVE YA ALWAYS! XD

~8DRainbowManVan8D


	8. Chapter 8

Salut mes amis! Vie geht's? :) It has definitely been a while, yeah? **GUESS WHO FINALLY GOT THEIR INTERNET BACK? **Can't go on FFN anymore….. kinda. So it has been grueling… :( **D: EVER BEEN WITHOUT COMPUTER THAT LONG? It's not like I'm addicted… but I've really wanted to update my story…** So I do apologize in the most sincere way I can possibly think of: with GrimmIchi sex :D! BWEHEHEHHEEEE! I'm evil, I know. Makin' y'all wait so damn long was torture, ne? meheheheheeeeh… :)

Oh! BonneNuit, you asked me if I could separate conversations more so it would be easier to read. I did in chapter 7. Did I do a good job? Did it help any? :) I hope so. ^^ Thanks for letting me know that as well. :P Jesus… it seems like this author's note is full of faces. O-o…. lol O3O OEO t(o-ot) XD lol anyway.

THANKS FOR ALL THE HAPPY BIRTHDAYS EVERYONE! I DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING THAT DAY EXCEPT WRITE THE LAST CHAPTER! But that was the highlight of my day (8:B)) lol oh and thanks to many people who think I'm amusing. –sniffs- I try ^^. Not really, I just have impulse problems and I type and say whatever I'm thinking at the moment. Har har har!

OH! I HAVE DECIDED WHO THE MAN WHO RAPED GRIMMPA WILL BE. MWEHEHEHEHEEEEE! Any ideas? Cuz I ain't spillin' 8D!

WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY! THE SEX TIME! Oh, by the way. I'm terrible with the "code names" –does quote marks with fingers sarcastically- I mean I suck at them, so pardon me if I don't use them and if I come off as very blunt. Also, it's my first time writing this kind of situation so please be kind… Ah, and yes, I refer to lube as lotion in this chapter because…. It seems far more graceful then saying… lube… just sayin'.

WARNINGS! Crude humor, language, lemon…? O-o or is it smut…? ._." .. I have no freakin' idea… SEX! There god dammit….

DISCLAIMOR! Last night I had a dream that I owned Bleach. And then I woke up…. hard and highly unsatisfied. ^^

.:.~O3O~.:.

Chapter 8- To Tear Down the Barriers…

_Previous Chapter:_

"_Ya even smell good with rain water all over ya." He bit Ichigo's neck again and Ichigo couldn't stop the moan this time. Grimmjow chuckled lecherously and pulled away to look into Ichigo's eyes. "Tonight, Ichigo…" Ichigo looked into Grimmjow's gleaming and possessive eyes and felt his heart skip a couple beats._

_Grimmjow's smirk grew, "I'm gonna make you mine."_

Ichigo felt himself gulp and his knees buckle at the very prospect of the meaning of those words. Oh dear _god_ he was excited. He could feel his blood rushing through his veins, hot and bothered. Grimmjow just smirked bigger and bit Ichigo's neck again. Ichigo crammed his eyes shut and opened his mouth in a silent moan. Aw dear GOD! He felt Grimmjow suckling at his collarbone as a hand slowly worked its way down his ribs. The water was warm and there was steam everywhere but Ichigo could not stop shivering. Grimmjow was driving him crazy with his mouth and his hand. Oh don't get him started on his hand; it was playing around with his bellybutton, twisting and tugging, teasing him. He could feel his knees shaking and all the blood rush to his groin. Ichigo turned his head away and bit his bottom lip as he tried not to call out.

Grimmjow could feel how hot Ichigo was getting and couldn't stop himself from chuckling mischievously. He quickly lowered his left hand that had been braced against the wall for support and quickly ran it down Ichigo's front and skipped right on down to his inner thighs. Ichigo whined and dug his fingernails into Grimmjow's back, up and down; his nose buried deep into Grimmjow's neck as his eyes rolled upwards and he panted loudly in Grimmjow's ear. Grimmjow rubbed circles over and over on his thighs, each getting closer to their goal but always just short, driving Ichigo mad with lust. Grimmjow pulled his head back and watched as Ichigo lolled his head backwards to lean against the cold tiles of the shower, his eyes practically closed, mouth gasping for air. Grimmjow growled predatorily and viciously captured Ichigo's lips in a violent and hot kiss.

Ichigo could not stop panting. He was so painfully hard and Grimmjow was just teasing him! Rubbing around and around, and then, kissing him like that! He couldn't STAND IT anymore. He ripped his mouth away to gasp for air and threw his arms around Grimmjow's neck and pressed himself flush against him, digging his erection and hips into Grimmjow's, crying out in frustration; he quickly pushed his lips back against Grimmjow's, fervently kissing him, their tongues twining together, in and out.

Grimmjow growled again, pushing Ichigo harder against the wall, feeling his legs wobble from the abrupt rough sensation on his swollen dick. He quickly moved his hand to Ichigo's cock and squeezed tightly causing Ichigo to grunt; it was a warning to Ichigo to not push him to move faster than he wanted. Ichigo simply whined and continued to sloppily kiss Grimmjow. Grimmjow, as punishment, simply began to hold his hand there, grasping Ichigo but not moving. Ichigo was becoming jumpy. He was so _god damn horny_ and Grimmjow was still just _teasing him!_ Ichigo continued to kiss Grimmjow, trying to be patient until he couldn't stand it anymore. He thrust his hips into Grimmjow's hand, whining loudly and trying to breathe.

Grimmjow smirked and began to, with an agonizingly slow pace, drag his hand up and down Ichigo's cock. He teased the tip with his thumb by pressing down and rubbing slow, tiny circles into the slit. Ichigo couldn't stop himself from crying out and thrusting into his hand again even if he wanted to. Grimmjow gave a violent tug on Ichigo's dick, causing Ichigo to cry out again; his last warning.

Ichigo, with what was left of his mind, quickly grabbed hold of Grimmjow's own dick causing him to freeze his movements. Ichigo grinned evilly as he panted for air and began quickly pumping Grimmjow's cock.

"Sh-shit!" Grimmjow's head fell forward onto Ichigo's shoulder as he squeezed his eyes shut. When had Ichigo taken over? Aw hell naw! He quickly began tugging roughly on Ichigo's dick as his other hand lowered and tightly gripped Ichigo's balls. Now it was Ichigo's turn to fall limp against the wall as he was roughly handled.

His mind was shot to hell. He was making noises even he thought he wasn't capable of. It was so rough and so violent and fast and _it felt so god damn good._ He felt the rest of his body going numb as the pleasure grew and the pressure more intense; little pinpricks of adrenaline and fire shooting through his system, clouding his eyes with hazy lust and pushing his heart to beat faster with crazy, carnal excitement. Jesus this was good. Ichigo opened his eyes to watch Grimmjow's face; Grimmjow's eyes trained on his face as he continued to rub Ichigo off into oblivion. He rubbed and squeezed and rolled his balls in a circulating pattern, squeezing hard at first then soothingly as he began to rub and then roll over and over and _over again,_ circulating.

Ichigo was all out shuddering as the pool of fire turned into a raging holocaust, about to spread to his every corner. He choked and bit his bottom lip.

"Nyuh-ung-ik-kuh!" Garbled words and sounds were the only things Ichigo could make as he violently came, throwing his head back and hitting it against the wall, not feeling a thing as his orgasm raged through his blood streams, burning his body, leaving him breathless and limp, his eyes not seeing as they rolled upwards, eyes lids twitching and his mouth gaping open.

Grimmjow was panting, watching Ichigo's face, his heart racing. He had to have Ichigo _NOW. _He quickly turned off the shower and roughly lifted up a still limp Ichigo and carried him back to his room. Grimmjow kicked open Ichigo's door and, as soon as they were in the room, kicked it shut behind him. He briskly walked over to his bed and dropped Ichigo down onto it. Grimmjow climbed over top of Ichigo looking down at him. _Holy shit!_ Now what? He'd never had sex with a man before…. Kinda… and he had always stayed away from this kind of thing. Of course he knew the gist of what two gay men did but… Er…? DAMMIT! He couldn't wait for this shit! He stopped and sighed, forcing himself to calm down and watched Ichigo come back to reality.

Ichigo, finally pulling out of oblivion looked around, still gasping and looked up at a stern Grimmjow. Confused, Ichigo tilted his head at him. What was with that face? Was he disappointed because he didn't get off yet too? Ichigo bit his bottom lip. Whoops….

"Grimm? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, confusion obvious in his voice.

"I don't know what to do." Grimmjow quickly answered him, glaring at nothing but facing towards Ichigo. Confused, Ichigo lowered his eyebrows and sat up on his elbows.

"Wha-?"

"I _don't _know _what _to _do._" Grimmjow cut him off, over annunciating, a deadly calm about him. Ichigo just stared at him confused when- it clicked. Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

"Ooooh, so you don't know what to do now, yeah?" He smirked lecherously, teasing Grimmjow maliciously. Grimmjow quickly focused in on Ichigo's eyes and glowered.

"Don't fuckin' tease me! I don't fucking know what ta do dammit! I told ya I stayed away from this kinda shit! This is the first time I've ever done something like this! I'm fucking embarrassed as he-!" Grimmjow's ranting was cut off by a soft and tender kiss from Ichigo. When he pulled away, Grimmjow's eyes were wide and he sighed. Ichigo pulled himself closer to Grimmjow and sat in his lap, wrapping his legs around his waist, smiling down at Grimmjow.

"Don't worry _baby_, I'll teach ya _everything_ ya need ta know." Ichigo whispered into Grimmjow's ear as he pushed his hips downwards onto Grimmjow's groin, eliciting a groan from Grimmjow's mouth; Ichigo bit down on Grimmjow's earlobe. He gently picked up Grimmjow's hand and kissed his knuckles, smiling into the kisses, staring into Grimmjow's hazy, half-closed eyes.

"I'll be right back," Ichigo got up off of Grimmjow and ran into his bathroom and came back out with a bottle of lotion, smirking. Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow at him, making Ichigo's smile grow wider. "I like this lotion, it smells like cinnamon."

Ichigo sat the lotion on the table next to the bed and he watched Grimmjow, a dark gleam in his eyes. Grimmjow rose his eyebrow again as he adjusted his position, watching Ichigo like a hawk, waiting to see if he moved; and, to say the least, Grimmjow was not prepared for what Ichigo began to do.

Ichigo slowly pulled himself up onto the bed with his hands and knees, both spread apart, showing off his body in between. He licked his lips and began crawling towards Grimmjow, back arching with each movement of his shoulder blades, licking his lips; his dick in between his legs stiffly pointing downwards, swollen and red. Grimmjow felt his body tensing up in sweet anticipation. Ichigo crawled over and on top of Grimmjow, not touching him yet. His nose bumped against Grimmjow's and Ichigo reached out with his tongue and licked Grimmjow's lips.

Grimmjow hissed a breath in between his teeth as he smirked, reaching in between Ichigo's legs and firmly gripping him. Ichigo moaned as he pushed himself forward, knocking Grimmjow backwards onto his back and making him lose his grip. Ichigo straddled Grimmjow as he picked up his hand again and picked up the lotion and squirt more than enough into his palm. Ichigo began massaging the lotion into Grimmjow's fingers sensually, the excess remaining on his finger tips. Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow and lifted his hips slightly and began moving Grimmjow's hand back behind him. Grimmjow watched with anxiety. Ichigo gave a cock-eyed grin and lifted his hand, rubbing Grimmjow's chin.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you through it all." Ichigo smiled as he pulled one of Grimmjow's fingers towards his ass. He waited for Grimmjow's reaction; Grimmjow's eyes were wide as he nodded and swallowed hard. Ichigo slowly lowered himself down onto Grimmjow's finger, pushing it inside him. Ichigo moaned in anticipation. Grimmjow was stiff as he felt Ichigo's soft insides, images flashing through his head. He shook his head, his cheeks flushed, eyes wide and frightened. Ichigo saw this and quickly took hold of Grimmjow's face and turned it to look at him.

"Grimmjow, no matter what, don't look away from my face, okay?" Ichigo pet Grimmjow's hair as he nodded slowly. "Okay, baby, I need you to start moving your finger in and out." Grimmjow nodded again and complied. Ichigo felt his legs twitch as he felt Grimmjow's finger moving, he bit his bottom lip. Ichigo nodded.

"Okay, add another." Grimmjow did so and continued to move them in and out. "Scissor." Grimmjow blushed and looked away from Ichigo's face. Ichigo quickly turned his face to look back at him again.

"Don't look away from me." Ichigo whispered as he rubbed Grimmjow's chin soothingly. Grimmjow stared into Ichigo's eyes as he began to scissor. Ichigo winced a bit but kept silent. Once he felt he was ready, "Okay Grimm, add one more finger."

Grimmjow frowned. How many damn fingers did he have to stick up there? Jesus Christ…. But he stuck it up there anyway, watching Ichigo wince noticeably, he frowned.

"Ya okay Ichi Ichi?" Ichigo looked down at into Grimmjow's worried eyes and nodded.

"Just keep at it."

Grimmjow nodded, his wrist starting to hurt, he rotated his wrist, moving his fingers. Ichigo cried out and bit his bottom lip. Grimmjow, eyes wide stared at Ichigo's flushed face and smiled lecherously.

"Oh? What's this?" Grimmjow moved his finger back to that same spot and pressed down, rubbing around in circles slowly. Ichigo whined and pressed down. Grimmjow growled and bit Ichigo's neck. Ichigo moaned and quickly removed Grimmjow's fingers from him and positioned his cock towards his ass. Grimmjow gulped and Ichigo smirked as he slowly lowered himself onto it, groaning in pain from being stretched even more.

Grimmjow gasped as his cock was squeezed tightly and forced into the small, hot passage.

"Oh Jesus…." He was in utter bliss as Ichigo lowered himself more, sheathing Grimmjow to his base. Ichigo waited until he felt he was adjusted well enough and then he began to raise himself slowly and then abruptly thrusted down. Grimmjow threw his head back and groaned hoarsely. Ichigo began to pick up his pace, quiet moans escaping his throat. Grimmjow looked back up at Ichigo and flipped him underneath him and began thrusting in him, Ichigo's legs wrapped around his waist. Grimmjow fixed his position to better balance himself and struck Ichigo's prostate, causing him to moan. Grimmjow smirked evilly and began thrusting harder and faster into him.

Ichigo's moans grew louder, his legs and arms shaking as he wrapped them both tighter around Grimmjow, his fingernails running down his back, and biting his bottom lip.

"Mmmm-nngghah!" Grimmjow watched Ichigo's pleasure filled face and kissed his eyes. They fluttered open and they stared into each other's eyes as Grimmjow continued to thrust in and out; both their minds hazy with lust as they leaned in and began kissing each sloppily, teeth clacking and saliva running down their chins. Grimmjow's elbows were quivering, trying to support his weight above Ichigo as the pleasure weakened his strength. He was so close to release.

He looked down at Ichigo's cock, pre-cum leaking down and reached towards it, grasping him tightly as he began to pump up and down the same pace with his thrusts. Ichigo moaned loudly and thrust upwards into his hand. It was so hot and good and he was _ready to explode._

Grimmjow's thrusts started becoming erratic and fast; his hand no longer matching. Ichigo moaned in choked gasps and cries. Grimmjow felt Ichigo twitch and stopped stroking and reached up and pinched the tip of his dick shut, wanting to come at the same time. Ichigo gasped as his body shook, he grabbed tighter onto Grimmjow, biting his bottom lip to keep from screaming.

Grimmjow felt the searing hot pool expand and then clench tightly, his breath came out in quick bursts and then stop all together. He swallowed hard as his throat clenched. His elbows gave out right as his orgasm blasted out and into Ichigo, causing him to drop his hold on Ichigo's cock. Ichigo cried out loudly as his orgasm was finally released and he covered both their bodies with his fluid. They both just lied there, trying to catch their breath. Grimmjow slowly, when enough strength had returned to his body, sat up on his elbows and stared down at Ichigo who blearily stared back up. Grimmjow smiled.

"Ya know, that was a lot better than any woman I've ever fucked." Grimmjow smirked lecherously and Ichigo blushed crimson, still gasping for air. Grimmjow pet Ichigo's face. "But there was just one problem with it." Ichigo looked up, confused.

"What?" Ichigo frowned, feeling slightly insulted.

Grimmjow's smirk grew dangerously big. "I _love_ it really rough." Grimmjow quickly reached forward and smashed their lips together in a violent kiss and began scraping his fingernails down Ichigo's chest. Ichigo threw his head back, gasping for air.

"Oh, GRIMM! NO!" Ichigo yelled as he was thrown backwards and pushed into the bed as the insatiable beast above him began to ravage him again.

"GRIMM! WAIT! GAK!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Beep. Ichigo rolled over on to his other side, snuggling into Grimmjow's warm chest.

Beep. Ichigo rolled over again eyes squinted shut, tightly, trying to stay in sweet, sweet slumber.

Beep. Ichigo abruptly picked up his alarm clock and threw it into the neighboring wall without even looking.

Beep. Ichigo sat up in bed, very much pissed off. Didn't he just throw the freaking alarm clock? Why was it still beeping? He looked over at his nightstand and saw his phone lighting up. Beep.

Ichigo slapped his hand against his face and slowly scrubbed it down, silently cursing the damn contraption. Reaching over, he picked it up and swore quietly at the caller ID. He opened the phone.

"What the hell do you want Renji? I was in the middle of some great sleep and yer dumb ass had ta call 'n wake me up." Ichigo scrubbed his free hand over his eyes, trying to rub the sleep from them.

"Well sorry, sleeping beauty, but it is freakin' 2 pm, dipshit. Sorry that yer not like normal people who are already awake and moving about." Renji snapped back through the phone. Ichigo groaned as he rolled onto his other side, staring at a still slumbering Grimmjow.

"What do you want Renji, I'm really tired right now."

"Well, I was just wondering if ya wanted to get together today and hang out. It's been a damn while, yeah? Or is sleeping more important than yer best friend?" Renji's tone by the end was sardonic. Ichigo felt his temper flare and his eyebrow twitch.

"Well, when you put it like that." Ichigo spoke with fake thoughtfulness. Renji squawked on the other side. Ichigo smirked. "I'll be ready in about 40 minutes. Where at?"

"How about at a restaurant? I'm fuckin' starvin'."

"That's 'cause yer a bottomless pit." Ichigo frowned, "I know a nice place. They even have sweets fer yer fat ass." He could just feel Renji smirk. After disclosing the time and location, Ichigo hung up his phone and sighed. Turning his head, he watched Grimmjow for a little longer, smiling. Leaning over, he kissed his forehead. "Be back soon."

Ichigo turned and put his feet over the side of the bed and stood only to have to grab onto the bedside table for support. His other hand flew to grasp at his lower back.

"Ack! Shit!" He turned daggers towards Grimmjow still sleeping peacefully. Ichigo cursed him in his head for being so rough… Today was going to be fun. He slowly, hunched over, began working his way towards his bathroom. Before he even began to think about anything else, he was going to take a nice long, searing hot bath. He turned on the faucet, grabbed a towel and waited.

He climbed into the hot water as it was still filling the tub. He jumped at first but then sighed as he slowly worked his sore muscles into the soothing water. He sat there for 10 minutes before he finally began to clean himself.

After getting out, and feeling completely refreshed (the pain in his back just a slight discomfort now), he walked out into the bedroom. He grabbed a pencil and wrote down a little note for Grimmjow when he woke up on a sticky note telling him where he was and that he'd be back soon.

Having done that, he turned around to peruse through his closet for a presentable outfit. Feeling daring, he smirked and grabbed an outfit that matched his mood perfectly. After getting dressed, he stepped out of his room and went downstairs. While walking through the kitchen, a little note on the counter caught his eye. Wandering towards it, he picked it up.

_I hope you two had fun last night!_

_Just be sure you change the sheets and shower!_

_Can't have you smelling up the place!_

_Love Daddy Dearest!_

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch again. There was even a little heart next to his signature! He crumpled the note in his clenched fist, and exited through the front door. With a strut to his stride, he began walking towards his destination and friend.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Renji sat there, watching this pretty girl sitting across the outdoor pavilion for the restaurant. She was talking on the phone and was flipping her pretty blonde hair, her dress riding up and leaving little to the imagination. If she didn't fix it soon, he was afraid he'd start drooling. He twiddled the tooth pick around between his lips with his tongue. God, that was a nice dress…

"Jesus, yer such a pervert Renji."

Renji turned to yell at Ichigo but instead choked on his toothpick and ended up in a coughing fit, thumping his fist against his chest, trying to breathe.

"And yer an animal too." Ichigo smirked. Renji watched with wide eyes.

"Holy shit, Ichigo… Yer… Yer dressed like a dude!" Renji yelled a little too loudly. The hot girl on the phone turned and looked at them with disdain. Renji looked at her, face flushed in embarrassment, then back towards his very male looking friend. Ichigo was wearing a black hoodie that was barely zipped at all with no shirt on underneath, showing off his muscles. His pants rode low and were tight enough to show off his muscular legs. Renji gulped. He forgot how much of a man his friend could really be.

"Ya gonna stare, or are we gonna eat, dipshit?" Ichigo smirked at his friend, now sitting beside him. Renji returned the smirk.

"Hell yeah, I'm still fucking starving."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ring ring. Renji stopped mid-sentence and looked down at his phone lying on the table next to his empty plate. He picked up and looked at the caller ID; he groaned then answered.

"Yes?"

Ichigo watched as Renji went from the smiling idiot to a serious and stressed out looking old man; he inwardly giggled at his thoughts. He couldn't hear the person on the other side of the line but judging by Renji's face, they weren't getting along.

After a couple minutes, REnji flipped his phone shut and clenched it tightly in his fist. Ichigo shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

"Who wuzit?"

Renji's frown deepened. "My boss."

Ichigo's face lit with understanding. "Oooooh, that dickhead, Byakuya?"

Renji nodded his head grimly. Ichigo scratched the back of his head, grimacing.

"Jesus Ren, what did he want this time?"

"He told me that he wants me in early to work tomorrow… There go my plans of going to visit Stark…" Renji sighed desolately. "I'm not in the mood to hang out anymore, Ichi Ichi… Perhaps another time?"

He looked up to see Ichigo gritting his teeth and a vein throbbing in his left temple.

"Of course, Ren Ren." Ichigo said in a forced and sickly sweet voice. Renji blushed and snorted.

"Whatever bitch. Check ya later." Renji got up and waved casually as he walked away.

"See ya, asshole." Ichigo shook his head, and sat back relaxing. He planned on sitting there and enjoying the rest of his coffee.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Grimmjow groaned as he rolled over and rubbed his face. What time was it anyway? He had a monstrous headache. He must have over-slept. Reaching out for the only comfort he knew at the point in time only to pull back empty handed. Frowning, he sat up and looked at where Ichigo had slept. Seeing that it as empty, his frown turned dark and he got up, still naked.

Scratching himself, he set a leisurely pace towards the bathroom when a sticky note stuck to the door stood in front of his face.

_Hey Grimmpa,_

_Went out to get something to eat with Renji._

_Be back soon… Maybe._

_Ichigo_

Grimmjow felt a vein pulse in his head.

"Grimmpa? That little bastard…." Grumbling, he strode into the bathroom and began cleaning himself.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Plodding down the stairs, rubbing his grumbling belly, Grimmjow meandered his way to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw three heads turn and look at him.

"Good afternoon, Grimmy-chan." Yuzu smiled at him from over top her magazine she was reading. "Are you hungry?"

Grimmjow frowned. "Of course."

Yuzu closed her magazine and got up and opened the fridge. "Hmmm… What do you want to eat?"

"Anything's fine, I'm too hungry to care."

Yuzu giggled, "Cook's choice it is then." She pulled out a bunch of different ingredients and pans and set to work.

Karin looked away from the soccer game she was watching and stared at Grimmjow. Grimmjow, also engrossed in the game didn't notice right away. He blinked and then turned his head towards her; an eyebrow raised in question.

She frowned at him for a couple more seconds. "Why'd ya guys git up so late? I mean, hell, it's 4 pm. Wudjya do, fuck 'til the crack a dawn?"

Isshin, who had been sitting quietly for once and drinking coffee, shot up out of his chair and put a foot on the table, hands on his hips. A hand rose and pointed to the ceiling in triumph.

"HOW SWEET INDEED! MY DEAR, INNOCENT SON HAS FINALLY GOTTEN LAID AGAIN! GOD KNOWS HE NEEDED IT!" Isshin crushed his fingers into a fist and smirked towards Grimmjow.

Grimmjow had stopped watching the game and turned to watch, in silent bemusement at the entire spectacle. A minute or so passed of silence, Grimmjow staring wide eyed and mouth agape at Isshin who still had his foot on the table and fist clenched. Abruptly, Grimmjow threw his head back and cackled, loudly too. Isshin's smile split his face as he slowly sat back down to finish his coffee in quiet peace. Grimmjow, still chuckling looked about the kitchen.

"Where's Ichigo?" His laugh stopped and a frown marred his handsome face.

"He's at work right now." Karin spoke without even looking up from her game or any enthusiasm. "He's gonna be gone 'til 8-ish. He walks home…. So yeah."

Grimmjow's frown deepened. "Where's he work?"

Everyone turned their heads to look at him.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Thank you, sir and come again." Rukia smiled as she clasped her hands in front of her and bowed gently at the man she had just been serving. Slowly, she rose her head and looked around. She had gotten quite the shock of her life today. Not only had that new girl, Neliel, started her first day here but Ichigo had even shown up dressed as a guy! How long had it been? She had forgotten how attractive he was.

Kisuke had taken it all in stride and simply smirked from behind his fan and told one of the other male employees to get him a spare uniform. Now, Ichigo was currently serving a table full of girls who were giggling and quite obviously hitting on him. Rukia smirked in secret, sadistic pleasure. She could tell her friend was uncomfortable and getting agitated. She could see the vein throbbing on the back of his neck.

She turned around towards the back and looked inside seeing Nel, as she preferred being called, eating her lunch in silence; a far off and dark look tainted her pretty face. Rukia, feeling merciful, walked over quietly.

"Would you like to come out with me into the sitting area? We could eat lunch together." Rukia smiled as Nel looked up at her wide eyed and surprised.

"Really? You don't mind at all? I mean, seeing as how you don't know me and all cuz I'm new and don't know a thing about you and-"

Rukia held up her hand to cut off the woman's nervous babbling.

"Trust me, it's fine. In fact, Ichigo will be joining us." Rukia's smile grew when she the woman's face lighten up. "C'mon."

She waited for Nel to stand up, gather her lunch, and start moving towards the door. They both entered side by side, smiling.

Nel looked around the shop and towards Ichigo. She was surprised to see him dressed as a man but wasn't surprised to see just handsome of a man he was. She could see why Grimmjow was attracted to him. She smiled bitterly. If only she could talk to him and fix things but she knew she had already lost that chance years ago; even god didn't deem her worthy enough to answer her desperate prayers.

She violently shook her head, trying to shake away those bad thoughts. This place was her start to a new life. What was she moping about thinking on her dark past? That defeated the whole purpose of her trying to pull herself back together… But that didn't mean it wasn't hard.

It was at that time when Ichigo sat down and joined them, his eyebrows pulled closer together than normal.

"Stupid women… Not taking the hint and leaving me alone…" He grumbled while taking a vicious bite into his sandwich. Rukia and Nel giggled and he turned his nasty glare towards them, but when he saw the soft look on Nel's face, he felt the anger and scowl melt away. He felt his heart lighten and a small smile crept up onto his face.

"Oh surely, Ichigo, not everyone is like that." Rukia said, obviously teasing him.

"Tch, if they're desperate enough they will." He scoffed and rested his chin in his palm, elbow resting on the table. Rukia just smirked more.

"So Nel," Rukia turned towards her. "How has your first day of work been so far?"

Nel smiled and giggled. "Pretty good, I suppose. The cupcakes look really yummy and the people here are nice." She swirled her straw in slow circles round and round in her cup absentmindedly. "Also, The uniforms are cute; both for the guys and girls."

Ichigo smiled and laughed. "Is that so?"

"Ahem." Everyone stopped smiling and turned to look towards the voice and saw Kisuke smiling.

"Well, I must say, since we now have this lovely woman working here now," he motioned towards Nel. "We've had a lot more men come in." He looked towards Ichigo. "And since you're dressed in men's attire, we've had even more girls come in too. I suggest we keep this going… It's good for business."

Kisuke smirked as he turned and walked off; Ichigo felt his brow twitch in annoyance.

"Smug bastard." Ichigo grit his teeth. Rukia and Nel looked at each other and Nel started giggling uncontrollably.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Grimmjow strolled into the little sweet shop as if he owned the place and looked around. The place was cute… He grimaced as he looked around some more. He wouldn't be caught dead working here. He was looking at the huge array of sweets when he noticed a man from behind the counter, peeking around the corner, smirking at him from behind a fan. Grimmjow shuddered, thoroughly disturbed.

Quickly, looking for an escape he caught it when he saw a head of bright orange hair sitting at a booth, laughing and smiling. Grimmjow's breath caught in his throat. His laugh was gorgeous and his face looked so young and innocent like that; Grimmjow was awe stuck, so much so that he was blushing.

A smirk in firm place, he marched over towards Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichi Ichi how's it goin?"

Ichigo gasped and looked up, shocked. He quickly glanced towards Nel, her face white as a sheet and sickly. Ichigo looked back up in time to see Grimmjow reach the table and turn towards it. Abruptly, the smirk wiped off his face and he looked stricken and horrified.

"Ma? What the fuck er you doin 'ere?" He backed a step away as his face hardened and his arms crossed over his chest in defiance. Nel looked like she was about to die.

"Hey hunny… Hu-how are you?"

Grimmjow's disgust was shown plainly on his face. "I believe I asked a question first." His sneer turned vile as he looked her up and down in nasty disdain. Her chest heaved as she tried to keep the tears pushed deep inside.

"Well, er I- What I mean is, er i-!"

"She works here Grimmjow!" Ichigo's stern voice caught off the poor woman's blundering and his glare was intense and threatening towards Grimmjow. "And I will not have you harassing any employees while they are here no matter who you are to them."

Their glares were causing the tension to rise and everyone could feel the friction of their tempers grinding together, soon to snap and explode. Rukia sensing a fight she quickly stood up.

"Grimmjow, right?" She held out her hand. "Yer Ichigo's boyfriend, right?"

Grimmjow's eyes stared at Ichigo, violently for a few more seconds before they slithered towards Rukia. His curt nod was the only response she got. She nodded and her smile, though still forced, grew bigger and she pointed towards the empty spot next to Ichigo. Grimmjow grudgingly sat down, arms still crossed.

Nel looked back in forth between them in trepidation. Grimmjow was looking everywhere but towards them. She cleared her throat as bravely as she could and looked him straight in the eyes when his gaze rolled towards her.

"Hu-how have you been, Grimmpa?" Her voice only shook once, making it appear she was far more confident than she felt. Grimmjow sneered and looked back off into the distance away from them.

Ichigo felt the vein throb in his head again. "Grimmjow, talk to her. You both need to hear what the other has to say. Please, Grimmjow, for me?"

Grimmjow turned towards Ichigo, hearing the plea in his voice and seeing that helpless look in his eyes had his temper cooling. He felt his heart thud painfully, seeing that hurt expression on his Ichigo's face; it killed him inside. In a deep and drawn out sigh, Grimmjow relented.

"For you, Ichi Ichi."

Ichigo twitched but smiled sickly sweet. "Thank you _Grimmpa._"

Grimmjow felt his temper flare a bit and he looked heatedly towards Ichigo who was smirking in triumph. Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Grimmjow on the forehead.

"C'mon Rukia, we gotta git back ta work." With that, Rukia and Ichigo both got up and set back towards the work room to clean up.

Nel watched them helplessly. She glanced towards Grimmjow fearfully and then away again, her face hot and worried. She had wanted this chance for so long and now that she had it, she was too scared to do anything. She looked back up at Grimmjow, seeing him staring at her nonchalantly, and eyebrow quirked waiting for her to speak.

When she opened her mouth to finally speak, no sound came out. She closed it and covered her mouth her hand, hand and lips quivering with repressed tears.

Grimmjow watched her face contort in emotional distress and felt the disgust rising in his throat, but he had said he would do this for Ichigo. No going back now.

"I'm so sorry, Grimmjow. Honestly, I am. I was so scared and so helpless. I wanted to save you, I truly did but if I had even moved he would've killed you. You don't know how many times I've cursed myself for being so weak and unable to help my baby. You don't know how many times I wished it had been me he held hostage and hurt so you wouldn't of had to go through that torture. I know you hate me but I hate myself so much more. I know you won't forgive me, but I just had to tell you that. I know I'm one of the worst mothers on the planet, but I do love you son and wish I could've been the savior you needed me to be…" She held herself tightly as the tears rolled down her cheeks, her voice shaking as she bared her soul and sins.

Grimmjow watched at first with disgust but slowly felt his anger melt when he saw the true anguish hidden poorly behind her features. He saw his mother's soul crushed and dying; he felt his throat tighten and constrict with grief and guilt. FUCK! His hand came up to cover his mouth and he turned to look out the window so she wouldn't see his watery eyes.

'_Damn you, Ichigo… Look what you've done to me…' _Grimmjow thought as he tried looking out the window but his eyes kept straying to his mother's pain stricken face. He released a shaky sigh and looked towards her, hands clasped together on the counter, rubbing together nervously.

"We- ahem!" He cleared his throat as his voice cracked. "We never have seen eye to eye. What with me having to clean up your messes and me having to suffer through you being hurt. What did you think I felt when I watched countless men hurt my mother? Huh? Did you think I thought it was funny and laughed at it all? No! I was dying watching my mother die before my eyes with each new man she brought home. And when I finally really needed you…" Grimmjow looked away as he choked.

Nel watched her son's face, her eyebrows furrowed in distress. Her heart clenched as she watched her little boy choke on a sob and without thinking she got up and sat down next to him throwing her arms around him. Immediately, Grimmjow tensed up but slowly relaxed as she rubbed circles in his back.

"And when I finally really needed you, I thought you were just sitting there and you didn't care. I thought my mother had died and finally gave up on me. I thought you didn't care if I died. I- I was so scared, mom… I thought I was going to die." Grimmjow looked into her eyes with sorrow that she hadn't seen in so long and she threw her arms tighter around him and hugged him close, tears running down her face, sobs racking her body. Grimmjow clenched his fists into her uniform, hugging onto his mother for comfort, eyes squinted shut.

Just for a moment, he would pretend that he was a little kid again, ignorant of the world and all his pain. For now, he just wanted to hold his mother close and know she still cared.

They stayed like that until Grimmjow pulled away and sniffed, looking out the window. He stared out it for a minute before he spoke again.

"We tell no one of this, agreed?" His voice was stiff and stuffy, his nose plugged from holding back his sobs. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, baby."

Grimmjow looked at his mother. Her sweet tone had his heart racing and he swallowed. "Ma…. I know I ain't the best person out there and I know you were hurtin' too, but I can't just change the way I feel like that… It's gonna take me some time, but… I'm gonna try okay?"

Nel smiled sweetly. "Of course, Grimmpa. I wouldn't expect anymore from you, in fact this alone is more than I deserve. Thanks hun." She rubbed his cheek and they sat in companionable silence for a few seconds before Grimmjow heard his mother scoff.

"But I must say," Grimmjow rose an eyebrow towards her haughty smirk, her voice playful. "Since when did you become such a softy?"

Grimmjow just blinked in shock at her, mouth agape. Her smirk turned into a smile and she giggled, hiding her face with her hands. Grimmjow blinked owlishly a couple more times before he smirked too.

He watched his mother giggle behind her hand, tears still streaming down her beautiful face.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ichigo smiled as he watched from behind the counter, resting his chin in his palms, leaning against the glass. Rukia walked up beside him and watched with her hands on her hips. Both were looking towards Grimmjow and Nel sitting side by side in silence holding hands. Grimmjow's hand was slack but his mother's were rubbing his knuckles in comfort, both looking out the window.

"They look a lot better." Rukia spoke quietly. Ichigo turned his eyes towards her and smiled.

"Yes, they do. I know for a fact that they needed that." Ichigo's smile was soft and gentle, watching with a soft expression. Rukia watched him from the corner of her eyes; she smiled.

"You really like him, don't you?"

Ichigo sat up quickly, blushing. "We-well, er I mean…"

Rukia laughed heartily at his embarassment. "It's okay Ichigo, I know. Don't be embarrassed." Her smile was playful and he felt his face cool and smile back.

"Oooooooh? What's this? Two cuties come ta place my order, ya shouldn't 'ave."

Ichigo and Rukia both turned their heads towards the chilling voice and stood up straight. The man gave them a creepy grin. Both Ichigo and Rukia shared looks then turned back towards the man.

"How can we help you, sir?" Ichigo asked a bit perplexed. The man had white hair yet looked to be fairly young. He was dressed completely in skin tight black clothes and chains. '_What in the world? Why would this type of person be here? He's completely out of his element judging by his looks.'_

The man's grin grew and he pushed his sunglasses higher up on his nose. "Yeah, can ya git me a snickerdoodle er two, babe?" The man openly looked him up and down.

Ichigo blushed as the man shamelessly checked him out. "Right away, sir," he said between gritted teeth. Rukia watched Ichigo walk over and grab wax paper and take out a couple snickerdoodle cookies and put them in a bag and walk back over. When she turned forward again, she couldn't help but jump; the man was a few inches away from her face, just staring!

Ichigo punched in the order into the register. "Yer total is $1.25. Will that be all, sir?" He asked as he handed the man his bag. The man smirked at him as he handed over the money.

"Howzabout you, sexy?"

Ichigo stood back stricken, his face red and scowling.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his voice loud and dangerous. The man just cackled, the very sound of the creepy laugh made Rukia and Ichigo shudder and back away from him.

"I like 'em with spunk. I think I'll come here more often, ne? See ya round hot stuff." The man turned and walked out of the shop. Rukia was baffled and disturbed while Ichigo was more offended than anything.

"How dare he!" Ichigo's fists clenched and he gritted his teeth. Rukia frowned.

"C'mon Ichigo, let's go help other people; git that crazy, creepy guy out of our minds, okay?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia's hopeful expression and he nodded. Briskly, he walked over towards a group of young giggling girls who pointed at him and shamelessly flirted. He was so distracted by thoughts of that asshole that he didn't even register their insistent flirting.

'_Next time I see that asshole, I'ma give 'im a piece a my mind…'_ Ichigo thought heatedly, clenching his pen tightly as he jotted down the girls' orders.

Retribution would be his.

.:.~End of Chapter 8~.:.

Dear god… It felt like FOREVER! Again I apologize… no internet make posting story difficult. That sounded like a caveman. –shakes head in shame-

Can you guys guess who that mysterious man at the end was? Pfffft! As if it was a mystery… I didn't try too hard to hide it ;) Also, I started using some people again who haven't been used in a while, they needed it… They were getting rusty ^^ LOL! 8F Love ya guys!

And if it seemed like this chapter was filler, it wasn't. It actually had THREE (yes three) VERY important things happen in it. Whether or not you know it yet. }8D There was some serious plot movement. Again don't hate on the …. First scene.. I'm not very into writing those kinds of scenes but I thought what the hay XD lolz. Please don't be too rough when critiquing my… uhm… how you say, 'lovey dovey freak shit?' o-o… Right….

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! (only half a year late 8D!)**

~8DRainbowManVan


End file.
